Second Wind (Rewrite)
by SalamanderNatsu
Summary: Twelve years after the Battle of Hogwarts and loosing most of his friends, Harry wanted nothing but calm life and solitude. It's destroyed by a proposal from Death. Dimensional Travel and Time Travel.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :This is a work of fanfiction. All recognisable characters in this work belongs to esteemed writer Johannes Katherine Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **This is Alternate Universe. Characters are slightly OOC. Dimensional travelling! Harry. Rune Master and Elemental! Harry. Powerful MOD! Harry. Alive! Parents. No decided pairings.**_

 ** _Request: English isn't my first language. So please bear with the horrible grammar and terrible storywriting skills. Need a beta. So if anyone's interested please PM me._**

* * *

 _Year 2010, Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England._

I calmly entered this property in search of the bastard who was supposed to be my master. A small deviation on the month of May fifteen years ago caused my work to be doubled and I have to work overtime these days. Thankfully receded two years ago but I foresaw something that would threaten my existence after few years. I here to nip it in bud so to say.

Ah, forgot to introduce myself. I am Death, one of the oldest and most powerful being in the entire universe. Came to existence when life was first created in this world. My job is to transfer the souls of dead to Limbo or after life. Tiring work but hey it's the only reason I exist.

War, a small word but has major effects. My most hated time during my job. Too much work and too much destruction. Never knew why the hell humans are hell bent on killing each other. They look for simple and silly reasons to fight and create new ways to increase my job. I hate warmongering imbeciles, manipulative bastards and manipulated fools above all (well I guess I hated all humans as they fall in one category or the other)

My likes are peaceful times, untouched natural places and cute girls (don't you dare call me a pervert). Don't have any hobbies as the work is highly stressful. Being around since the beginning with nothing but transporting souls I started observing the lives of interesting humans.

Two things concerning humans are always consistent about. First as I mentioned before their thirst for war and their coming up innovative way to kill each other. I loathe that kind. The second type are my favourite. Even in most desperate times and after loosing everything they manage to stagger even with tears streaming down their faces. I usually entertain myself watching their lives in my free time (something that I craved for but didn't have on my hands).

In this list I have many people but my personal favourite in this dimension is certainly my Master, Harry James Potter. The most resilient person I knew. Fellow endured a lot. Parents killed at age of few months by a manic obsessed with immortality. Delivered as nothing more than milk carton to his relatives who treated him worse than a slave. Manipulated and raised as a hog for slaughter by the person he trusted most. Watched a person close to father figure, his surrogate family, his best friends die at the hands of followers of his nemesis. Saw one of his friend join the other side out of humiliation and jealousy, killed his sister figure and his other best friend. No use thinking about the past because if he accepts my proposal, I have faith that if he will, the future I predicted will not see light. Hope he doesn't reject it, if he did I'll just have to be selfish.

Thinking along these lines I walked towards the person drinking fire whiskey oblivious to my entry inside this place. I took a good look at the man before me. A tall man with lean build, messy dark jet black hair with pale skin, visible skin scarred from many battles. He is currently wearing a dark ink green robe with wand in one hand(glass in another one), some knives hidden in his boots and a gun in his belt. Even his breathing is low and calculated, ready to fight at moment's notice. His war-hardened almond green eyes are staring forlornly into the fireplace.

After casting a spell on myself, not wanting to startle him too much, I cleared my throat to inform him of my presence. Startled, despite my best efforts, he quickly pointed his wand towards me. I rose my hands to convey that I meant him no harm.

"Who are you?" He questioned hesitantly taking in my appearance. "From whom did you learn the secret behind Fidelius Charm of this place. How the hell did you bypass the wards of this place? Raise your sleeves, hands where I can see them . I created a failsafe to destroy the magical capabilities of a person with an order so don't try anything funny." He barked out harshly. I felt strong probe into my mind. Brat must be trying to use Leglimacy on me. I know it's useless and judging by the scowl on his face I guess he too learned that fact. Not to aggravate him further I did as he requested and replied calmly

"Hello Master" I drawled out "I am known by many , Ereshkigal, Jeoseung Sacha, Hel, Thanatos etc to name a few." I paused and continued "But you can call me Death."

* * *

 _3rd Person POV Number Twelve Grimmauld Place (The Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix)._

In his short albeit eventful life, Harry went through many strange situations courtesy of the manipulative old coot, bastard Dark Lord and his imbecilic followers. Heard and witnessed many irrational theories and eccentric personalities. At the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry witnessed death of one of his best friends Neville Longbottom at the hands of his Tri-wizard co-champion Cedric Diggory, preventing the death of Nagini, all of it went to hell from that point and Harry and his friends went hiding. The deaths of his friends spurred his rage and he began training under remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix learning everything he can get his hands on.

During years before the final confrontation with his prophesied nemesis, Harry learnt how to control the nature from Babylonian ancient texts. It was incomplete but even the basic principles were deadly in battle. Elemental transformation requires perfect control over both magic and mind and it is the pinnacle of wandless magic and it drastically improved his control of both his magic and Occlumency barriers. It paid off during final confrontation but Harry still lost his best friend Ronald Weasley to last living Death Eater, Rodolphous Lestrange.

The entire army of Lord Voldemort we gradually destroyed leaving him alone according to the reports. So Harry after conducting a perimeter check engaged the bastard and gave instructions to his friend who was under Disillusionment Charm to finish off the snake if he saw any opening. Using the Hawthorn wand with Unicorn hair he won from Draco during his imprisonment, he fought the Dark Lord and they were equally matched until the core of the wand burned out unable to bear the density of Harry's magic. The Dark Lord then gloated about his inevitable victory and set his pet loose on him. Harry immediately bound him with earth elemental transformation giving Ron a chance to cut off the head of the final Horcrux.

Ron then cast a Disarming charm on Voldemort but was hit by Killing Curse by Lestrange who must be dead according to the reports we received. This mistake proved fatal for his friend. Harry took the Elder Wand to kill both of them. The war is finally over.

Harry felt that after the Death of the Dark Lord he might have peaceful life. But two years after the Death of Dark Lord all of that went out of the f****ng window by the visit of the stranger. Even to this day Harry thinks the second chance given to him might be a dream.

It started out as a normal day. After going the Burrow for the weekly visit to remaining Weasleys through Floo. He then went to Millwall to meet Tonks' family. Andromeda will have his head if he didn't visit. Spotted by accident to one of the paparazzi and apparated before he got chance to shout out his name. Returned home and after reinforcing the wards, he took a bottle of Firewhisky and began reminiscing about lost friends while sipping the liquid in his hands when he heard someone behind him he immediately pointed his wand towards the intruder.

Harry's first impression of the man is that he is freakishly tall even taller than Hagrid, so half-giant probably. He wore a dark black three piece suit with grey shirt and charcoal black dress pants. Harry felt fear but didn't let it show on his face. Only the remaining members of The Order of Phoenix knew the secret behind Fidelius Charm. No dark wizard can attempt to coerce the disclosure by means of Veritaserum, Legilimency, the Cruciatus Curse or the Imperius Curse. But same cannot be said in case of blackmail. Harry knew no member in The Order of the Phoenix would disclose the secret to a stranger without informing him beforehand.

Harry may be powerful but he isn't a fool. This stranger is skilled in wards and Harry knew if he chose the intruder would have killed him before he could even have reacted. He is able to dismantle the wards guarding this place without alerting him and Harry sincerely hoped that he is not that skilled in combat and Occlumency or he might not be enemy (no Dark Mark is present on his exposed hand) and hoped that fail-safes are not destroyed.

'He could be son of a giant who sided with Lord Voldemort seeking revenge for death of his parent. Or some fan-boy whom we rescued from bigoted part-human hating pure blood. Assassination attempts are neither new for me nor fans who have no value for personal space. Either way he is exceptionally talented to get a drop on me even when I had alcohol running in my system. Not to mention that he bypassed the wards without alerting him. I knew that he didn't meant me any harm as he could have easily killed me as I was unaware, but years of paranoia can't be suppressed easily. (Or he might be like an idiotic Death Eater who wanted to gloat and defeat me and kill me who knows).' Harry thought wistfully.

But the answer he received threw everything out of the window. The intruder claimed to be Death. Harry wondered if he missed any joke in that statement and his present companion called him Master on top of it. Harry carefully checked for any hallucinogens in the bottle (Blacks are known for their twisted sense of humour.) And Harry has good alcohol tolerance. So he thought the intruder might be an illusion or a playing a practical joke..

Or he might be after the gifts created by Death himself. The Deathly Hallows, the gifts from death is one of the oldest tales of the wizarding world, an open invitation for humans to become Master of one of the strongest entities in the universe. To this day Harry remembered that story.

 _Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross._

 _Halfway though the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing._

 _The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility Cloak._

 _The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways._

 _The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter._

 _Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility._

 _That very night, Death came in form of a murderous wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother's throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother._

 _The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own._

 _Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals._

 _The person who gained and combined all three Hallows The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone and The Invisibility Cloak will have power over Death itself._

After the final battle, Harry repaired good Holly and Phoenix feather wand with the Elder Wand and searched all across the world for desolate, inaccessible place. He then hid the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone under Fidelius Charm with him being the Secret Keeper. He then proceed to cast very strong notice-me-not charms with strong wards, Muggle-repelling charms around the place. After returning to Grimmauld Place he obliviated himself.

An amused chuckle bought him out of his thoughts. Death who now conjured a sofa to sit on the other side of the fireplace is laughing at him.

" Out of paranoia, humans create many funny scenarios. This is no practical joke, illusion created by your mind, alcohol or hallucinogens. I really am Death, Mr Potter. And you hid the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone in a statue in the temple located in the ruins of ancient Aztec civilisation. The temple is located in the middle of the village and the secret to find the statue holding the two Deathly Hallows is ' The Statue of Pagan God lies behind the Sundial which is the fourth pillar of temple'. The Elder Wand is located in the hands of the statue of the Pagan God and The Resurrection Stone is embedded in it's crown. I have no interest in them. And your time was not over and your body could still hold your spirit. I never take soul from body unless one of the above were fulfilled." He spoke dryly.

Harry is now stunned as the obliviated memories came back to him. They might be a chance that the person standing before him it's a real deal. No person even with highest mastery of Leglimacy can tell about the secret behind the Fidelius Charm. It is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find, unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. The disclosure must be voluntary as evidenced by the fact that no dark wizard is ever seen attempting to coerce the disclosure by means of Veritaserum, Legilimency, the Cruciatus Curse or the Imperius Curse. Knowing his luck Harry thought it might be entirely possible. Harry still thought he might've been an illusion.

"Sorry for this." Death said pressing his fingers on his head before could register his words, causing the haze over his mind disappear. "I'm here to discuss a proposal and I rather not deal with you when you're drunk. Lister carefully and accept our reject it immediately. Have to prepare contingency plans for anything and everything." He ordered.

"So this is not an illusion. But can you prove that you're who you claim to be?" Harry asked calmly " What if you're trying to trick me into false illusion of safety. Prove to me who you are."

"Ask anything that comes to your mind." He asked amused at demands.

Harry's mind stopped for a moment. What proof can he ask the Death himself to prove his identity? The fellow before him is a deadly Leglimens and can easily pick out his thoughts. He didn't know why but his proverbial brain to mouth file disappeared asking his current worst fear.

"What happened to my family after they died, Mr Death? If you really are who you're, tell me how did you take the lives of my friends and family?" He begged his companion.

He always felt that failed the trust of his friends by being unable to save the lives of his friends and their families. He spent sleepless fearing the nightmares of their hated directed toward him. Only fear he never faced head on because even though he could summon their souls using the Resurrection Stone, he never had courage enough to do so.

Death sat quietly pondering about the request and finally spoke up "I cannot tell you Master." Well there's the proof that he was not whom he claimed to be "But I'll show you."He crossed the distance between them in a second and gripped my hand. A moment's later Harry felt tug on his navel and he was suddenly falling towards the ground. Moment before he touched the ground he stopped free falling and recognised the memory where he landed in.

It's at the Battle of Hogwarts when Sirius sacrificed his life to save Tonks' life before she's got by Killing Curse from her deranged aunt. I saw Death appear moment before Sirius died. As he took a hit Harry saw Death covering what seemed to be the soul of my Godfather into a bundle and delicately carried him away and returned few seconds later to collect Bellatrix Lestrange's soul after when she's killed by enraged Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

The way Death held the soul of my Godfather reminded me of how Fleur held her just born daughter Victoire Weasley. The scenes changed to show many deaths I failed to prevent. Hermione, Bill, Ron, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Dean, Seamus, Creevey Brothers, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, Sirius, Professor Moody, Madame Pompfrey, Gabrielle, my parents and many people who died fighting that monster Harry saw and relived their deaths. The scene was shifted to a place where all his friends are peacefully seated. All of them are smiling at Harry with pride in their eyes (except for Professor Snape who is looking at him with grudging respect in his eyes).

Tears began to fall as Harry for first time felt relieved after many years. None of his friends hated him and every one of his friends are proud of him. He felt content knowing that.

After calming down Harry thought that Death was here for his soul but may need his permission as he is the Master of Death. He got rid of those thoughts. Death mentioned that his time was not over and he is healthy so, Death cannot take his life. And didn't he mentioned that he wanted to make a deal with him? So what might it be he wondered.

"Yes Master, your time to die had not yet arrived. I had a proposal to make. But anyway why do you think I require your permission to take your life when your time arrived, I really never knew." Death said with amused twinkle in his eyes. It reminded Harry of Albus Dumbledore.

'Well I'm Master of Death as I have unified the Deathly Hallows. So doesn't it mean that I have control over death. Anyway I have always accepted my death so it would have been foolish question to ask. But if not, why create the Hallows.' Harry thought.

Death grinned mischievously at his thoughts. "Actually the Master of Death is a person who can take life of any living person upto a certain limit. He has complete control over Death. Also remember no person escapes from my grasp. It even applies to Master of Death. But also it is my respite from work." He informed grinning impishly reminding Harry of certain redheaded twins and it alarmed Harry slightly.

He didn't understand the words of Death. He says that the master could have complete control over Death but said that it was a respite from his work. He tried to figure out what he is missing in that statement. As if reading Harry's mind (obviously he is) Death replied

"I said that the person could have complete control over death but I never said anything about having control over me Harry. It means he just temporarily takes my job in a way what you mortals call it, uh, ha part-time job. And after your time is completed you would be my equal for stipulated amount of time and I could relax and enjoy few pleasures and may be laugh at you for trying to perform all my duties. Trust me, it is a gruelling tiresome job. And time flows slowly. Fifteen days in my time is equal to one hour in human world."

At those words Harry felt sick. Did he forcibly took away the lives of person from their loved ones. He never remembered anything of that sort. Surely Death must be joking. Thinking along those lines, Harry tried to calm down his ferociously beating heart and would have been successful in his attempt if his companion didn't open his mouth.

"I'm not jesting or playing practical joke on you Master. Usually whenever you are sleeping you unconsciously perform those duties. In last two years as there is no war, famines and plague broke out and human population being so less, there isn't much work to do. So I let you scot free. So you didn't take any souls." Death answered calmly.

After the war Harry to take his mind off his dead friends, started researching about everything about the wizarding world. He learnt about the reason being the creation of Sorting Hat, The Chamber of Secrets and many other things. But from his family archives he discovered the bloody history of the Deathly Hallows. The Potter's family vault along with Black's family archives is treasure trove for any historians with many ancient journals written by his ancestors. He managed to track down the entre history of Elder Wand except for the killer of Antioch Peverell. And how Beedle the Bard gained the knowledge of the Tale of Three Brothers.

So many deaths, so many betrayals just because the bastard felt lazy. Trying to rein in his temper Harry asked "So how many years The Master of Death" he spat out that title as if it was the most vilest thing in this world "have to perform your duties?"

"Lemme see, Ah for you about one month." Death replied nonchalantly

Harry never thought that he can hate any person to this extent. One month, just for fucking one month of slacking off his duty, the fucker created one of the bloodiest object in entire history. All for some false hope of gaining power over Death. And to be cheated to work as a slave under him. He lost his final dregs of temper and exploded

"You Goddamned unfair son of bitch. How many lives, just how many lives have you consumed just for small time of respite." He shouted not noticing the aura around his companions "You were the reason for deaths of many persons and I hoped you..." He trailed off when Death raised up suddenly and lifted me him by his neck.

Dark miasma surrounded him ominously. The coat he is wearing is now replaced by black dark-liquid shimmering robe which covered him from top to bottom and a hood covered his face. His skin melted off showing a skeletal face and bottom less hollow holes replaced his previous grey eyes. A dark red blood coloured scythe appeared pressing Harry's neck drawing blood.

"Listen here mortal. You may be my Master but remember whom you are talking with. I may be many things but unfair isn't one of them. I carry my duty to every human irrespective of colour, creed, blood, good, evil without any prejudice.I offer them respite from all horrors of life. I even send back spirits of the unwilling spirits who fear me back. I never forcibly took a life until the person time arrives or when the vessel cannot hold it"He spoke in hollow voice. For first time in my life I truly felt fear. After few moments he regained his normal appearance and sat cross legged on the couch. "Let me paint you a picture. I am forced to witness suffering of people. I experienced people begging for their death to escape this world. Saw the abyss of human nature . I clearly remember each and every one of the dead. I am haunted by humans. I remember their wails, I see their suffering every time I close my eyes. I take them away from their burdens, their responsibilities and give them peace. I never enjoyed talking life but has to do this job. So don't you dare accuse and insult me about what you don't know and can never hope to understand." He hissed out darkly.

Harry was rendered speechless for many moments. Death has a heart who knew. It is terrifying to imagine the experience he described, and couldn't blame him for trying to escape even for a small amount of time.

"If you are so fair as you said, why trick the three brothers by giving them wishes." He asked carefully not wishing to irk the entity anymore.

He laughed with more malice than humour in his voice. Leaning back on the sofa with a faraway look on his eyes and as if reminiscing an old memory. "Many facts are butchered Master on the day I gifted the Deathly Hallows to those three brothers. Do you want to learn the truth behind the fairy tale told to lull children to sleep.

* * *

 _Three brothers are fighting against a squadron of soldiers. The frequency of the witch hunts are alarmingly increasing. Many innocent children and women are burned to death. They are fighting so that their children may have better chances of running without getting caught by the bastards. Fully prepared for their fate, they accepted death after the grievous wounds afflicted by His Majesty's royal army._

 _Death stood impressed at their tenacity. Even when their body is suffering, all that mattered to them is life of others. So he appeared before the brothers and granted each of them a boon ask their heart's desire._

 _The First brother, Antioch Peverell, a man who was feared for his duelling prowess wished for a wand after his own heart and powerful one, so that he could protect his family. Death took a branch from Elder Tree, the wood known to be the rarest, powerful wood that only seeks a remarkable wizard and never stays with any one less than most powerful. He then took the tail feather of Thestral, the core that person who is both selfless and who are capable of accepting and not afraid of Death can handle._

 _The Second brother, Cadmus Peverell, lost his entire family save for his son wished to reconcile with his dead family. So he asked for an object that could bring back the spirits of the dead. Death took a stone from a river, shaped it and gave it to the second brother. He used it to call the spirits of his family and drew comfort from the dead._

 _The Third brother, Ignotus Peverell is a person who preferred joyful and adventurous life. Due to the infamous witch hunts, it's difficult to travel all across the world. So he asked for a cloak_ _which could hide him from Death itself._

 _All the three brothers went different ways. The first brother joined a war where he became fast friends with one of the soldiers fighting alongside him. He trusted him enough to tell the story. But the person in question is a traitor and spy among the ranks. He killed him and ran off with the Elder Wand. The killer is now commonly known as Beedle the Bard._

 _The second brother Cadmus Peverell recalled spirits of his family and gained comfort from them. He placed the stone in the ring which is usually worn by the Head of the House. He died passing the ring to his son. His son isn't noble and selfless as his father and used the ring to call the spirits and used them for his own gain._

 _Death lost his temper seeing the gifts created by him for his friends being used that way. So he placed a compulsion charm that made them perform his tasks to teach them a lesson._

 _The third brother Ignotus Peverell travelled all around the world and returned to hear the passing of his second brother and murder of his first brother. So he tried to track the killer with no clue who the killer is. Nearly giving up his pursuit the clue came out the form of a children's story book. Even though he wanted to restore honour of his brothers, he knew that it would paint target on his family. So he requested his second brother's children to change their family name, passed the cloak to his son who didn't have a heir, he went to Beedle's house to retrieve the Elder Wand. But in exchange for his life Beedle traded the wand to Emeric the Evil. Ignotus killed him. He knew he is past his prime and not wanting to pick a fight endangering his family, he trained Egbert the Egregious to kill Emeric. After he's killed, he called Death to take his soul and finally rested in peace._

* * *

"And this my dear Master is the real story of Deathly Hallows." Death replied calmly.

"So you're not being a vengeful spirit and created them because you're cheated of your due." Harry asked him breathlessly, his mind reeling from the information he received

"What due am I cheated of? Do I seem like a loan shark who treats life as some sort of money? Every person dies sometime or the other. I am final destination for any person. That imbecile stated that I am pissed at the Three Brothers because they ruined my chances of gaining more souls. Human life is fragile. If not by drowning in that river they can be killed in many ways. Old age, accidents, murder, disease and my least favourite war to quote some means of dying. Do you know how many ghosts 👻 return back to this world? In Hogwarts itself you saw hundreds of ghosts. You don't see me holding grudge against them. Need anymore proof then that?"

"I met Professor Dumbledore in Limbo twelve years ago. Is it a dream or did you impersonate him?" Harry asked.

"It's that old coot actually. I sentenced him one year six month of servitude. That's actually his last day of his work under me. He asked me to speak with you just for once and I granted him that. I trapped the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle too. You must have seen it. Horrifying days those are. Even with eight members the work load is too high." He replied. Harry felt its ironical that oldest being in the universe called Professor Dumbledore an old coot.

"Eight members?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

" I sentenced the bits of soul of your nemesis fifteen years (they cursed the living ones repeatedly), Gregorovitch Mykew seven years, Gellert Grindelwald ten years. The time of the old coot is up before the war broke out." Death pouted and Harry tried to shake off the image.

"A final question. Why did Beedle describe Ignotus as wise and humble person in the story. I knew better than anyone that history is written by victors. So why didn't he tarnish reputation of Ignotus Peverell?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Beedle is a vain, arrogant and power hungry miser. He wrote the book to gain fame and fortune. He confirmed the deaths of first two brothers, but not the third brother. So he painted Ignotus as wise, intelligent, humble and selfless person. He wrote the book hoping that he might gain atleast one of the three hallows by spouting a cock-and-bull story and con the Invisibility Cloak. And using it he may steal it back from Emeric. Leglimacy and Occlumency are practiced less during that period and to Beedle's misfortune Ignotus Peverell is master of both of them. He picked out the thoughts and killed him brutally." Death informed.

"So you're here to show me the ropes and hand over the reins." Harry asked hesitantly.

"Not really even though I'd love to do that. Matter of fact I'm here to cancel the compulsion on you for a price. Need a favour from you Harry. It's a heavy burden but please listen to the entire proposal and then accept or reject it." Death pleaded.

"Why does Death himself, the most powerful being in the entire universe, need my help?" Harry mused. He doesn't mind loosing thirty years of servitude (one month in human world) but he knew that nothing comes without a price.

"Because if my calculations are correct, I will cease to exist after fifty years." He trailed off ominously after being silent for few moments.

"WHAT THE HELL" Harry shouted shocked.

* * *

 ** _And that's a wrap. This is rewrite of my fanfiction Second Wind. English isn't my first language. I tried my best to prevent grammatical errors but some might have seeped in. So if there's a person out there who enjoyed this fanfiction and wanted to be my beta reader please PM me._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _~SalamanderNatsu._**


	2. Request of Death

_**Disclaimer :This is a work of fanfiction. All recognisable characters in this work belongs to esteemed writer Johannes Katherine Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **This is Alternate Universe. Characters are slightly OOC. Dimensional travelling! Harry. Rune Master and Elemental! Harry. Powerful MOD! Harry. Alive! Parents. No decided pairings.**_

 _ **Request: English isn't my first language. So please bear with the horrible grammar and terrible storywriting skills. Need a beta. So if anyone's interested please PM me.**_

* * *

 _From previous chapter_

 _"Why does Death himself, the most powerful being in the entire universe, need my help?" Harry mused. He doesn't mind loosing thirty years of servitude (one month in human world) but he knew that nothing comes without a price._

 _"Because if my calculations are correct, I will cease to exist after forty years." He trailed off ominously after being silent for few moments._

 _"WHAT THE HELL" Harry shouted shocked._

* * *

"Like I said before, I will cease to exist after forty years. I am here to prevent that. After a few days (which is actually few years mind you) I devised a fool proof plan, but I need your assistance in this. As we share power over the living, this is a task which is to be performed by both of us." Death replied calmly.

"And by helping you, and cause heartbreaks and loss of loved ones, NEVER. AND HOW COULD DEATH DIE ANYWAY HUH? SOMEONE IN NEAR FUTURE MUST HAVE FOUND THE SECRET FOR IMMORTALITY AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP HIM. I AM DONE BEING A PAWN FOR ANY PERSON AND SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T BE YOURS." Harry sneered back disdainfully.

Death narrowed his eyes and turned towards the fireplace. Harry following his moments saw the fire growing larger but is unable to move as he fell his entire body paralyzed. The fire 🔥 covered the entire room without burning any object but the entire scenery changed completely. It is a familiar place which became something akin to Harry's second house after Hogwarts, The Burrow.

Except it looked like aftermath of Death Eaters' raid.

Harry entered the house carefully and was shocked at the sight. Every person in the house are eagle spread on the ground unmoving and motionless. Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Percy and his wife Audrey Weasley nee Leach, Angelina Weasley nee Johnson and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks all of them are killed.

'What the hell was going on? Who killed my family? Did Death sent me to future to show me the fate of my remaining family? ' Harry cried before he heard screams of agony upstairs and raced to the source.

There are fifteen masked members in the room standing in a circle around people who looked like older versions of Teddy Lupin along with Victoire, Fred II, Dominique Weasley, Louis, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy Weasley along with few others Harry didn't recognise are held at wand point. Only one of the attackers are unmasked who seems like the leader of this group and Harry is stunned after seeing her face

An incredibly beautiful pale skinned woman has platinum blonde hair with blue tips is standing over his godson. Her clothes are in tatters which revealed a tattoo of a bird on her shoulder. The murderer of Ginevra Weasley and Molly Weasley, Delphini Diggory. Even though she looked more youthful and composed, there is no mistaking that face.. Harry was shocked to see her alive as he himself killed her brutally three years ago. But she looked as same age of Teddy in this place. Is she daughter of that bitch? There's no chance Delphini might be still alive.

Not taking any chances Harry immediately drew his wand and cast a killing curse at her but it passed through her as if she's a ghost and none of her followers reacted to his presence.

He understood that this is a memory and was forced to watch his remaining family tortured before his eyes for atleast five hours. They killed them and left the place not before casting something over the sky. Harry thought it might be the Dark Mark.

But instead of the colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue, there's a weird symbol of a bird which looked like a underfed vulture with greenish black plumage stretching it's wings. A mournful cry filled the place as if predicting the death of persons who hears the song.

He broke down crying for his dead family. The rational part of his mind said that it might've been an illusion conjured by Death. He saw his surroundings change back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where Death is currently sipping Firewhiskey calmly.

Before he could say anything Death spoke calmly. "It's not any illusion conjured by me, Master. It's the future set forty one years from now exactly week after your death. All of your family gathered after your funeral where that lady attacked them. In matter of fact you cradled their souls to the Limbo." He opened a portal showing the distress felt by Harry's older self.

"Life and Death are interdependent, Master. No person escapes my grasp.. I would wait for centuries and would still get the soul as I have already waited once. So heed my words instead of behaving akin to a petulant dumb child who thinks he's more knowledgeable than Death"

"So there will be another war which would wipe out entire humanity. " Harry asked with slight tremble in his voice. "How did the war start? Who will be the perpetrators? Their strengths and weaknesses, goals, family. Anything will be beneficial in stopping by war."

"Around forty two years from now Third World War will occur between the Magical and Non-Magical world. The woman is the leader of Magical Side. After your death by failure of your internal organs due to excessive usage of nicotine, alcohol and drug abuse, you died at the age of seventy one years (at the same age Tom Riddle died), she targeted your family and moved on to the Muggleborns. Within a year except for pure blood supremacists the entire Wizards in England will be wiped out with few losses for the Dark Side as it was unexpected assault. She killed everyone who refused to join her which included the Grey side and reformed children of Death Eaters.

She then declared war on the Non-Majs. Before dying Minister of Magic is able to convey the message to the remaining countries and Non-Magical population. The sympathisers to the Dark Side joined her and entire world is dragged into the war. Muggles retaliated with their nuclear weapons destroying the entire countries. Within eight years except for children who are shielded by parents, the entire life on earth is wiped out. Futile attempt as their reproductive system were damaged by nuclear exposure resulting in the extinction of human race along with entire life on earth..

Without life death cannot exist and well my existence will cease." He completed.

"So maybe if I abstain myself from smoking and drinking, I may be alive for much longer and could prepare for upcoming war. Now who the hell is that woman? I know for sure that's not that bitch Diggory as I killed her with my own hand. Where can I find the woman who'll kill my family? How did the war began? Please tell everything. Anything will be useful in stopping the war." Harry pleaded.

Death smiled helplessly "It's not that simple, Master. That lady wanted to fulfill her parent's wishes. Prejudice doesn't goad her. And in her possession is a perfected Time-Space turner which in contrast to ordinary one can take a person back at any time and place indefinitely instead of five hours and would take back a person at any point of time and to any place even before their birth. How she got it can be partially blamed on your should be born son." Death informed gravely.

" **What the hell are you sprouting? I may have slept with many women seeking comfort but never had sex without protection, fearing that the bastard would kill them**." He shouted.

"You asked how the war started didn't ya? All of this shouldn't occur actually. Cedric Diggory was actually dead during the third task Neville Longbottom killed the last Horcrux at the Battle of the Hogwarts. Tom Marvolo Riddle is supposed to be dead at the battle of Hogwarts itself. You then married Ginerva Weasley and had two sons and a daughter with her. Lemme show you when all of the world went to hell." Death spoke opening a portal. He saw many of his dead friends alive and happy. He saw his own family and his heart clenched a bit.

Harry saw his family interact with each other and was filled with nostalgia. His elder son turned out to be like Twins with his prankster tendencies (he blamed his father genes for that) and the way he teased his younger brother. Harry thought that Albus is bit like him and saw real fear on his face that he may be sorted into Slytherin. His daughter took after Ginny it seemed. Ron, still the prejudiced idiot as he told his daughter Rose to beat Malfoy's son in every test. Harry grinned when Ron mentioned he got his driver's license by confunding the invigilator. He saw Malfoys sending their son and wondered Scorpius was a pain in ass, childish and narrow minded like his father.

But seeing his child interact with Scorpius, Harry thought he's adorable. The nervousness and singing "Sweets will always get you friends" without meaning to put smile on his face. Malfoy may be a prick but his child is a alright guy. And how on earth did person so intelligent as Hermione Granger conceive such an idiotic girl. Voldemort's son... Really? Children believe anything these days. And who on earth would want to get knocked up by that bald, nose less and snake faced bastard?

(Somewhere in the Limbo Bellatrix Lestrange sneezed)

He saw his son defended the younger boy and choose to stay with clearly lonely Malfoy boy instead of going away like his prejudiced friend. He saw how they bonded over sweets and Harry thought his child might found a good friend for life.

He saw how his son is sorted into Slytherin much to the shock of entire Hogwarts. He saw the disaster of the flying lessons where his son is named 'The Slytherin Squib'. His entire first and second year. Seen as a failure to his name and distancing himself from the family. The burning of Hogsmade permission slip and the disaster of trying to bond with his estranged son by giving him his blanket which is all left to him by his parents.

Albus completed third year when his Scorpius' mother was dead. He not knowing the reason behind Albus' behaviour try to break the friendship between them which led to other scuffle. Then it shifted to Harry arguing with Cedric Diggory's father Amos about the existence of Time Turner. He saw his son meeting Delphi at the stairs of his room where they introduced themselves and she invited to meet her at St. Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards.

"So Delphini actually is Cedric's cousin from future?" He wondered aloud.

"Please try to watch without interrupting anything, Master." Death replied.

On aboard the Hogwarts Express, Rose confirmed the existence of Time Turner and his son along with Scorpius jumped off the train and reached Delphini at St. Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards. They created a Polyjuice Potion which they disguised themselves and created a distraction. At impressive time they broke down puzzles around Hermione's notebook and nabbed the Time Turner.

They traveled back to First Task and disarmed Cedric and discovered the five minutes reversal charm on it. When they returned the Timeline is completely wrong. Ron never married Hermione's so Rose is wiped out of existence. Albus is sorted into Gryffindor and Harry told that he'd keep his eye on him and ordered him never to speak with Scorpius again.

Delphini returned back to Hogwarts and reconciled both of them. They traveled back to Second Task and caused Cedric to be inflated and humiliated in front of the entire Wizarding world.

This time only Scorpius returned back and saw his friend no longer exist. The Dark Lord is now the ruler of the Wizarding World and Harry was dead. On further investigation he found that Cedric's humiliation caused him to go to the Dark Side and killed Neville. As Neville didn't kill Nagini, Harry was killed and the Wizarding World fell into the hands of Voldemort.

With Hermione and remaining resistance's help Scorpius was able to prevent that timeframe to come to light. He met again with Albus and told him everything. They called Delphi and explained the entire situation. Scorpius then saw a tattoo on her shoulder and understood that she's on side of Voldemort.

"What the fuck is happening?" Harry whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Harry watched his other self along with Ron and Hermione meet Amos Diggory and demand about his son. When he mentioned that the last person his son met with is his niece, the elder Diggory is confused and replied neither he nor his wife has any siblings, Harry's other self immediately raced to the girl's room and try to find any clues. His other self understood that parseltongue is needed to reveal the secret of this room. When he did so both the younger and older version were stunned

The room transforms around them, becoming darker and more desperate. A writhing mass of painted snakes emerged on all the walls.

And on them, written in fluorescent paint, a prophecy.

"When spares are spared, when time is turned, when unseen children murder their fathers: Then will the Dark Lord return."

Older Harry was horrifiedly told by Hermione that Voldemort called Cedric a spare. And she needed Albus to do the task. But what's more horrifying is the message pointed by Ginny when they asked why is she so obsessed with the prophecy.

"I will rebirth the Dark. I will bring my father back."

The girl is daughter of Lord Voldemort. He watched the remaining with numbness the way they traveled back with time turner of Malfoy and how she nearly defeated him. Under combined efforts, they imprisoned her and threw her into Azkaban for murdering a child.

"So my other self idiotically showed her mercy. She's defeated but how did all of his happen?"

"Simple, Master she broke out of Azkaban three years later. Stole Draco Malfoy's time turner and repeated the Second Task. Only difference is that, when your son along with Scorpius changed the timeframe you saw Barty Crouch Jr killed by the Ministry instead of Dementor kiss.

In both timelines the unchanged one and one your son changed ones in Fifth year Sirius Black should be dead. In actual world you saw death of Cedric and could see Thestrals, so you matched towards Ministry of Magic on them.

In original world you financed the Twins by giving them your Tri Wizard winnings, they ran away in the middle of year and opened a joke shop. But now in this world they remained at Hogwarts. removed block placed by Umbridge and went to the headquarters without any problems. You understood Kreacher is lying. Sirius regained his complete sanity and requested Dumbledore to tell you the entire prophecy.

Your Godfather, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody trained you against the wishes of the old coot, so you grew enough powerful and survived." Death replied.

Harry took a bottle of wine and downed it in a gulp. So much information was relayed to him and he's still under shock.

"So how was the world destroyed when she has the Time Turner?" He asked

"You saw her tattered robes right. Your Godson sent a blasting curse at her. But it hit the Time Turner. She was livid and personally tortured him before killing him herself."

"So to defeat her we just need to destroy the turner." Harry spoke hopefully.

Death sighed "Do you know that she tried to kill you many times. When she tried to convince her father he tried to kill her. So she tried to kill you. You are saved thanks to the old coot. Your location was hidden from any person who meant to kill you.

During seven years you are either in Hogwarts or at your relatives house. By the time you're out of school, you are highly skilled. So she passed on her knowledge and put safety measures on that Turner. I saw a possibility where we try to nab the Turner, She went back to Grindelwald time. The world is destroyed before you are born."

"To counter this problem, I went through many possibilities (changed lineages, genders, locations), messed with many timelines and finally found a timeline where extinction of life and human race could be prevented. So I decided to call back all the souls, wipe out this world and create the new time. That's where I need your help?"

"My help?" Harry asked calmly

"As I said before The Master of Death would have to share my power along with my burden. So you have control over life and death..."

"Wait a moment. You said that I can call back spirits of dead, create new souls and can kill anyone as I see fit. By your words I have control over life and death, what is stopping me from killing the girl and be done with it?"

Death pinched his nose and replied "You remember my two great headaches which Non-Magical population called it the World Wars?" Seeing Harry nod at his question Death continued "The First World War is started by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by Yugoslav nationalist Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo on 28 June 1914.

The reason am I telling you this tit bit is because she's Voldemort's daughter and basically a royalty to the Dark Side. If she's murdered, the Dark Side will fear and would wait until your death and would declare an other war. So forget it. Or you'll be dubbed as an upcoming Dark Lord who lost his marbles and in that chaos, former Death Eaters would gain power and declare war on Non-Majs. Please go ahead if you are willing to take that risk. I said I considered all the possibilities to save the world. Please shove your thoughts where sun doesn't shine." Death replied scathingly.

Harry wisely kept thoughts to himself, but unable to keep his thoughts how to prevent the apocalyptic future. 'What if Professor Dumbledore have survived...'

"Then he would have dubbed you as a upcoming Dark Lord and thrown your ass into prison. After escaping years of torture you, embittered, will join forces with the Dark Side and same thing repeats."

'What if the Time Turner will not be discovered...'

"The girl would have operated in shadows and after your death same things repeat."

'If I married other girl' (Where did that thought come from.)

"If married to Granger Hermione, the child would be sorted into Ravenclaw and would become desperate for knowledge. Every one knows desperation attracts Vultures. For your information the thought came from your perverted mind.

'The hell he is calling me a pervert. And why did he mention only Hermione...'

"Tell me some thing idiot, how many friends have you accepted near your heart before the war. Forget girls you are the most foolish brash headed brooder who tried to solve problems on his own and never let anyone close to him. Only two persons by perseverance approached you. So maximum amount of possibilities for you loving any girl was only Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger."

As much as Harry wanted to deny it what Death said was true. Obsession and prejudice made him distant from people who tried to be hisfriends. He lamented on the valuable time wasted, brooding over things which can be answered by simple logical thinking. Was over emotional jumped headfirst against person who has decades of experience over him and depending on luck to solve my problems. Loosing that train of thought he continued other strategies

'If I was not raised by Dursleys and by my family...'

"Would become a prankster who never takes anything seriously which makes Dumbledore loose faith in you and withheld the knowledge of the Horcruxes and would die destroying the ring."

'If I was not raised by Dursleys and by a magical family...'

"You will be sorted to Slytherin with ego size of sun. The old coot will label you as a power hungry person and you can analyse the rest."

'Hell the bastard is not even allowing me to think. Its annoying but he's the one with some plan. Still it's annoying.'

"So, how do I do this task. Do I need the Hallows for this ritual. If so I could bring the Hallows in two days from the place I hid them."

"No need for that , Harry. The Hallows, on seeing your selfless nature, left an imprint on your soul making you Master of Death. You can call them at any time even if they are on the other email of the world. Just search your soul and call them back. Put them together in the symbol of Deathly Hallows and let me do the rest." Death instructed.

Taking out the Cloak of Invisibility which he always kept on person, Harry followed the instructions of Death. Soon the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone appeared.

To form the symbol of Deathly Hallows Harry placed the cloak which is circular in background and the Resurrection Stone which is triangular on it. He finally placed the Elder Wand completing the symbol of Deathly Hallows.

Death then cast a spell on Harry and instantly he felt relaxed. He then ordered him to concentrate on his entire Magical power and call all the spirits that lived on earth since the birth of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry did as instructed and instantly regretted it. His body felt as if he was struck by hundreds of Cruciatius curses. He saw death collecting hundreds of millions perhaps billions of souls. He realised that he indirectly killed the living ones and understood that the pain felt is due to damage to his soul for killing without remorse even though he did it without knowledge. He felt sick and collapsed on the couch.

Death, first cleaned the greyish and black souls and then the cream coloured souls to pure white colour andthen arranged the souls in an unusual pattern and created few new souls. He inserted the souls. Harry watched with fascination as the more complex the pattern the more darker the souls turned. Few into creamy colour, few to grey and few into black. Death then transported both of them into space. He then wiped out the earth from 31st of December 1926 and threw the pattern. Harry saw everything going in slow motion. He saw everything going on till the date 31st of July 1981. He felt hollow pain in his chest and saw Death pulling out his soul.

Harry as he's dying remembered an unusual saying when he traveled across the world.

"The true measure of a human is not how he lives but how he dies.

It's not what they do in life but what they did before dying that proves their worth."

He took away innocent lives before he died. He felt ashamed of himself and uttered a few words.

"Sorry everyone, I hope in this new life you would find happiness and peace earlier. I wish you live happily and die not of murder but of old age, surrounded by your grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Death, I know that you do not care about anything except your survival but I'm begging you. The bastard should never ever win. My family shouldn't die at his hands. "

These are the final words of Henry (Harry) James Potter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or that's what Harry thought until he is forcibly flung as a mere spirit and is forced to follow a boy clearly a Metamorphmagus who usually was berated by his sister and followed younger version of Ginny like a puppy. He is shocked to learn that the idiot is alternate version of himself where Neville Longbottom is Boy Who Lived. He saw his younger version take the dairy of Tom Marvolo Riddle and was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. He saw everything remained essentially same except that instead of him along Hermione and Ron nicknamed as the Golden Trio, there's Famous Five with his sister, Sirius Black's daughter, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

He's cursing Death, why he is forced to follow a brat, until at Chamber of Secrets, his counterpart almost died but forcibly absorbed his soul into the body. His memories proved to be too much for the child's untrained mind and fell unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late update**_

 _ **To those who said "You changed canon entirely without any explanation." please try to be patient and please remember that this is fanfiction and I can write whatever I want to without violating the rules and guidelines laid by the**_

 _ **No Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar and return button in phone. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

 _ **By the way if you like this story please leave a review. If you feel that my grammar or anything's lacking please review. Help me improve this story which is impossible without your**_ _ **feedback.**_

 _ **I sincerely thank AzureSoulReaper for his review.**_

 _ **Yours truly**_

 _ **~SalamanderNatsu**_


	3. Adjusting to new life

_Disclaimer :This is a work of fanfiction. All recognisable characters in this work belongs to esteemed writer Johannes Katherine Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry groaned as he was brought back to full consciousness forcefully. The first thing he noticed was that his entire body was lightly throbbing and his limbs and his body felt shorter than before.

The second thing he noticed that he was lying in a bed.

Lying in a bed in a highly familiar room. Had been there many times to recognise the place even after not seeing it even more than a decade. The Infirmary in the First Floor, Hospital Tower in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

Harry could also tell that he wasn't alone. Years of his senses becoming attuned to danger told him that there was the presence of at least three other people in the room.

Harry quickly sat up, a low groan escaping his throat from the pain that the sudden movement elicited in his shoulder. After cringing momentarily, he quickly looked around, taking stock of his surroundings. He took the eleven and half inches wand made of Jackalope antler core and Ash wood on the table recognising it as the wand of his counterpart.

"Ah, young Henry, finally awake huh? You gave your parents quite a scare." A familiar voice said, as Harry's eyes focused on the speaker.

He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes,a purple cloak long enough to touch the ground, high-heeled, buckled blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as if it had been broken at least twice.

Even after not seeing his face for many years, Harry immediately recognised the face and voice of the old coot who in his pathological need to keep secrets, nearly destroyed the entire Wizarding World. The person who both put him in danger unknowingly and helped him out. But this isn't the same person. From what Harry saw, the two men clearly shared some of the same foibles. Not wanting to make him suspicious Harry took a leaf out of Ginny's book.

"Pro- Professor - I tried to tell my sister at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it as she refuses to listen to me- it was me, Professor - but I - I s-swear I d-didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over -. Did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary." He wept while cringing inwardly.

Dumbledore's eyes softened at the child's ramblings. He smiled grandfatherly at the child who went through much suffering at his age because of one of his greatest mistakes,Tom Riddle.

" It's all right, boy" said Dumbledore, holding up the diary, and showing him the fang hole in the dairy, "Riddle's finished. Ms. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Black and young Mr. Weasley showed great courage, killed the Basilisk and destroyed the diary. They bought you out unconscious out of the Chamber with help of my Phoenix. They are staying at the ward along with Professor Snape and Professor Evans, and were concerned for your and 's health."

"I'm going to be expelled ain't I?" Harry wept few crocodile tears (not that Dumbledore knew) changing the colour of his hair for every second using his counterpart's Metamorphmagus abilities for dramatic effect as if to show his emotional distress.

"No child, you are not going to be expelled. You are not in control of your actions. Tom Riddle, whom the Wizarding World now knew as Lord Voldemort, was able to influence many innocents to do his bidding. Greater minds fell before his intellect and you have nothing to be ashamed of. " At these words Harry conjured as much gratefulness as he could muster and smiles thankfully through his (fake) tears. Then Dumbledore left instructing him to take as much rest as possible without worrying about exams and assured him that exams are cancelled.

After Dumbledore left, Harry leaves back on his bed and started thinking. 'Why on earth did Death forced me into a child's body? Thank Merlin because if I didn't follow this child since his birth, I would have been easily caught and I am sure that Dumbledore would have obliviated my future (or was it past? Time travel is confusing) memories in name of Greater Good.'

He then went to a meditative position and saw that the imprint of Hallows on his soul was still present. He then decided to wait till he's discharged and then went to the Room of Requirement and see if he can summon Death and get answers about his current situation. He then cast a Tempus to see time and date.

* * *

As sunlight filtered through the rooms of the Infirmary, Katherine Rose Potter stretched out her limbs and yawned. Yesterday was tiring for her and her friends. Just because of her stupidity and arrogance, her brother was now in coma. She clearly remembered her distressed brother trying to speak to her something during lunch but not just dismissing him, she outright humiliated him in front of her housemates. She remembered the tears on his face when he left but didn't care at that time thinking he's just being an attention seeker at that time. She remembered her entire experience with her brother and friend

Her grandparents died of dragon pox before they were born. Within one year they were born, their father was tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and her mother lost her mind for three years unable to cope with her husband's suffering. They are raised by their house elf Weepy till their Grandfather's brother's family arrived.

After the Death of her grandparents, her father was named the Head of House. But his torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters his mind was destroyed and the position of Head went to her Grandfather's brother Charlus Potter.

Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black didn't have any children of their own. So they treated both of them as their own grandchildren and pampered them a lot. Charlus Potter was then given task of choosing the heir of House of Potter. Charlus favoured Henry above her but seeing her brother's failure the head of House of Potter, Charlus Potter named her as the Heiress of the House.

At age of three their mother recovered from trauma. Severus Snape took care of her during those years. After she recovered, he gave her time before he started courtship with blessings of Charlus Potter. Katherine was very happy for her mother till she learned that he once belonged to the group that tortured her father. She tried to create new problems but they overcame them and married when they turned six.

Her brother was born with weaker magical core. Till he's ten years of age he never displayed any accidental magic and is thought to be Squib by their mother and stepfather. Even when he's presumed to be a Squib he's treated the same as her. But as the Heiress of the House of Potter, she is given more privileges than her brother.

She's trained as a proper Pure-Blood by Dorea Potter her grandmother and received their family heirloom The Invisibility Cloak while he looked sadly at the heirloom. They were taught etiquette and she's given extra lessons in ancient runes and enchantment by her pseudo-grandmother Dorea Potter. To placate her brother her stepfather taught him in Potions.

Most of the Noble houses, and the pureblood families without any designation, made a point of throwing one social event a year as a sort of "status symbol." And almost all of them gathered for the Ministry Balls that were held twice annually. Once, right before the summer solstice and once on New Year's Eve. The Potters being one of the oldest family in England usually attended the events.

Till they seventh birthday there isn't any problem as some of the Wizards are late bloomers. But at age of eight her brother didn't show any signs of being a Wizard. Even the Crabbe and Goyle heirs who are thought to be Squibs showed signs by then. This quickly made her brother a target of mockery by conservative families. His inaptitude for magic became bone of contention between other houses and themselves. And to put salt to their wound, their first step sibling, Eileen Lily Snape was born as a product of her mother's marriage with Severus Snape of three years, and within three months, she started signs of showing accidental magic.

So he was left at home to shield him from taunts and jeers from his peers and magical families. It made him feel inferior to herself and he tried to gain attention by annoying hell out of everyone by doing stupid things. She actually prayed for her eleventh year to come as she could leave the hopeless trailing puppy she called brother behind her.

After the Summer Solstice of their tenth birthday, her brother began showing signs of Magic. He's able to change the colours of his hair, skin and eyes on will. They discovered that he's a Metamorphmagus and her family along with Henry was overjoyed. But the position of Heir cannot be passed to him. Her stepfather reasoned that a Metamorphmagus of ordinary Magical Core would have shown signs of Magic atleast at age of five. Henry's core was so weak that he's unable to transform till his tenth birthday. Snape reasoned that he head of the House should be strong magically or the said the House would loose respect, so he couldn't be the heir of House.

So she retained her position as Heiress of House much to jealousy of her brother. He kept to himself after that incident. There are few days of peace till their Hogwarts acceptance letters arrived and he turned to normal. Her mother said that she'll be coming with them to Hogwarts as new Muggle Studies Professor.

She went to Diagon Alley with her cousin Lyra Iris Black, daughter of her Godfather Sirius Black. The Wand that chose her is Twelve and half inches Cedar Wand with White River Monster spine and Iris got Eleven inches Dogwood wand. Their wands have twin cores as Mr. Ollivander claimed. Mr. Ollivander explained that their wand core produces spells with equal amount of force and elegance. The Dogwood wand have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. Cedar wood finds its home where there is perspicacity. He said both of them have potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to anyone who have thoughtlessly challenged them.

'Perspicacity, my ass' she thought wiping away some stray tears. 'I couldn't even recognise the signs and urgency in his tone and fear in his eyes. I became so self-absorbed and he's now paying the price.'

Before she could brood further, she heard a noise surprisingly like a static and the curtains of her brother's bed were caught on fire. She immediately woke up her mother who used a quick _Impes Evanseca_ to extinguish the fire.

With soot covered face and slightly singed hair, Henry blinked confusedly. Looking at their faces he laughed sheepishly rubbing back of his head.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright Poppy?" Dumbledore asked with concern. "He has really weak magical core according to Severus's words. There isn't any lasting damage to him, right?"

Madam Pomfrey pinched her nose irritated looking over the reports of Henry Potter when Albus Dumbledore barged into her office. She's still wondering how on earth did such a Dark article was able to pass through the wards of Hogwarts. Albus explained that You-Know-Who knew about Hogwarts wards more than anyone else and he created the Diary to bypass them. She didn't buy it but he's the one with more experience so she left at that.

"The boy is lucky to be alive, Albus. His magical core should be completely exhausted during the ordeal. His mind surprisingly took damage. I'm surprised that he's not brain dead or lifeless corpse. I can explain lifeless corpse thing but how his mind is that damaged, I can only speculate.

But that's seven hours ago. The boy's mind is now normal but his magic is erratic. His body was now overflowing with magic. If he attempts to perform magic it would destroy something around him or in worst case scenario, his own body." She explained.

"Any guesses what might have caused it, Poppy?" He asked agitated. The boy may not be valuable for his strength and magical prowess but if anything happens to him, he might loose the respect of one of the best fighters of the Order and his spy among Lord Voldemort's ranks due to his carelessness.

She took a body map which showed the magical circulation in human body. "My guess is that the root happened during the attack on James Potter thirteen years ago. He and his son were the members present during the attack. We thought that the Death Eaters might not have harmed the child. It is just a speculation without any solid proof but I think," She said pointing towards a cluster in brain and heart "they might have put a block over these places."

"I may not be a Healer, but Poppy if those points are blocked there wouldn't be any magic flowing through his body as those points are vital and only sources of Magic in human body. And it's barbaric process and knowledge of how to create them lost several decades ago with laws prohibiting those teachings."

"The child is considered a Squib till he's ten years of age isn't he? And no the body has eight paths similar to those. It is a common misconception as those pump maximum amount of Magic into the body. And did the laws prevent the formation of Death Eaters? If I am correct they originated from House of Black. Bellatrix Lestrange is once Bellatrix Black remember. She might have created those blocks"

"But what does she gain by doing this to an innocent child? He's barely one when the attack occurred. She almost effectively destroyed a child's life." He raged

"James Potter and Lily Potter are one of the if not the best fighters in the Order after you. She tried to eliminate their child before he became a threat. That or she did it because she's bored. We cannot tell anything about that insane lady. Should have given her expired potions when she attended Hogwarts."

"You are saying that those blocks were destroyed now then?" Dumbledore questioned

"I have no more plausible explanation for his present condition. In his near death condition, with help of venom of the Basilisk and Phoenix tears his magic might have broken those blocks. Only good thing in this entire debacle."

"You said it is good thing right? So he will be able to recover completely." He asked relieved.

"That and more. He would be able to perform magic normally without any problems. His mind would absorb anything easily and he might not be able reach his full potential. Twelve years of Magic stagnation will have severe side effects which I'll try to prevent." She replied smiling. "Only he should not use magic for two days. That reminds me did I remove his wand from the desk. Even Lumos charm would be dangerous to use currently judging by his erratic and dense magic."

The answer came by sound of static and fire alarms going around in her office.

* * *

Harry was surprised by the wand's reaction to a simple Tempus spell. The wood wrinkled as if hit by lightening and sudden electrical surge made him drop the wand. It made hissing sounds and after setting the curtains on fire, smoke emitted from tip of the wand. Not wanting to create anymore mess by using magic he tried to shout out before the flames are extinguished by a spell. He's sure Poppy will be pissed.

After the flames disappeared, he saw two face he thought he'd never see again in his life. His mother and Professor Snape along with a girl whom his counterpart trailed around like a lost puppy. He masked his emotions by closing his eyes and grinning so that his inner turmoil might not be found.

When he controlled his emotions, he reopened his eyes and took a good look over them. His mother looked beautiful with flowing scarlet red hair, peach coloured skin, slightly rounded face and almond shaped brilliant green eyes. They were correct, he did inherit her eyes. She came over him and kissed him repeatedly and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey mom, I'm alright. See not even a scratch on me. Neville, Iris, Ron and Kathy saved me. I'm still here." He spoke soothingly, patting her back awkwardly. "Hey Kathy, Good morning Father." He spoke from the embrace cringing inwardly about calling Snape as Father. But his counterpart called him as father and not to raise suspicion he called him the same while observing both of them.

Snape wore his customary black robes along with a ring on his finger. A sideward glance showed that similar ring was worn by his mother. But the sallow skin, yellow, uneven teeth and shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains was no where to be seen. His hair was clean and slightly peppered with grey is held in a low ponytail. He also grew a goatee, his skin was healthy tan with sparkling white teeth. His eyes are piercing as ever but his face held laugh lines. And he's smiling at him pleasantly which didn't look out of place on his face.

Katherine Potter wore school robes with Gryffindor crest was shifting nervously from one foot to another. She would grow up as a heartbreaker, he mused. She is pale skinned with dark jet black hair and emerald green eyes, the same as his mother. Her face was full, with small button nose and pouty lips. Barring the hair and skin, she looked like mini Lily Potter ( or is it Snape now).

Before she could open her mouth a frustrated voice rang in the Infirmary and Harry immediately hid in between the sheets as those would protect him from her wrath.

"Leave immediately, I have a patient to tend." She muttered to herself strapping Harry to bed. "Shouldn't have been careless and removed the wand in first place. Hope nothing damaging occurred."

She then cast several diagnostic spells and poked him in many places asking whether he's feeling any discomfort which he replied negative. She looked slightly shocked and muttered about reducing the duration by three-quarters and went to cupboard where she pulled a few Potions and mixed them. After a few minutes, she returned instructing him to take the potion for every three hours and severe warning not to use any magic till the evening if next day and left.

"So how is he?" Lily asked. "Is he going to be alright? He said he cast a simple Tempus spell but how could he set curtains on fire? Is.." Before she could fire anymore questions, Poppy held her hand up as if to silence the frantic mother infront of her.

"Yes Lily, he will completely recover without any problems. His magic is now adjusting after a severe problem and I have to inform you on his recent condition."

Poppy patiently explained everything to the concerned mother and steeled her face on seeing the young Professor's rage. Her hands are trembling and her eyes raged with fury.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch. She not only made me loose my husband but tried to destroy my child's life." She moved a little bit before stopped by Severus who has been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Lemme go Sev. The bitch should be killed without any mercy. Because of her I'm unable to see my children growing up. Has to spend in psychiatric ward for many years..." She shouted.

"Look Lils, I'm also angry at Lestrange. But please before you lost your temper and do anything you'd regret, please remember our children. It would break them if anything happens to you. Henry just woke up and after recovery his first news shouldn't be the arrest of his mother." He pleaded softly. "Please Lily be reasonable. She's now suffering in Azkaban for all her crimes. Please calm down."

"Magical stagnation is dangerous, Poppy. Will there be any more side effects? I guess that's why his core's so weak." Snape asked in a calm tone. "His potential is wasted because of that and we never gave a thought that might be a case. So now I guess he'll be able to do better in classes or maybe not."

"He'll never b able to reach his complete potential, not without highest mastery of Magical control. He'll grow up into a fine wizard but not an exceptional one he's supposed to be. No person could have that amount of Magic after those two paths are closed. I can purge off the side effects easily. Don't worry."

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up in the Infirmary after three weeks of petrification. She then saw her friends Neville, Iris, Katherine (call me Kathy), Ron and his younger sister Ginny sitting outside along with Professor Snape and Professor Evans. Kathy immediately came forward and hugged her mumbling non-sense about her brother. After calming her down, she noticed everyone's eyes including Professor Snape's are bloodshot and puffy as if they cried all day long.

Professor Snape then explained that Henry was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Lord Voldemort by means of an enchanted diary used Ginny Weasley to open the Chamber of Secrets. By her he orchestrated the attack on Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat 🐈 , Colin Creevey and killed the roosters surrounding Hogwarts. Before the petrification of ghost 👻 of Sir Nicholas and Justin Finch-Fetchley, she misplaced the diary, which is taken by Henry. After the petrification of Hermione and Penelope Cleanwater, she realised that the diary is causing of all of these attacks. But out of fear of expulsion, she never informed anyone.

Two days before, Henry arrived at Gryffindor Table and requested to talk with Kathy privately. Instead of listening to his words these self absorbed snobs downright humiliated him in front of the entire student body. He tried to warn them about Tom Riddle but they thought he's being attention seeking and refused to listen to his words. Within few hours he's taken into the Chamber of Secrets with a message in blood

 _ **'His skeleton will rot in the Chamber forever'**_

Using the clue clutched in her hand, all of them went inside the Chamber which Iris deduced is present in Moaning Myrtle bathroom. They informed Professor Lockhart who's proved to be a fraud. They took him at wand point into the Chamber where he stole Ron's wand . He would have obliviated their memories of not for Iris who stunned him. The impact caused the fragile walls to break and it hit Lockhart in the head rendering him unconscious. But Ron was trapped with Lockhart on other side, and Neville along with Iris and Kathy entered the Chamber.

There they discovered an unknown student who looked like a sixth year. Neville recognised him to be Tom Riddle when he entered the memory in the diary. They requested him to help in taking out Henry but he refused and arrogantly boasted that he is the Heir of Slytherin. He told that Henry was a pitiful child who just wanted to be friends with them. He coldly laughed and said more the time, the faster he'd die.

He then proceeded to ask how that you a child with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatestwizard of all time? How did he escape with nothing but a scar, while Voldemort's powers were destroyed? When asked why he wanted to know about the Dark Wizard after his time.

Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Neville Longbottom.."

He pulled Neville's wand from his pocket and began to trace itthrough the air, writing three shimmering words

 _ **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**_

He waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

 _ **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**_

He then proceeded to tell about his life briefly and was enraged when Neville mentioned Albus Dumbledore. Then Fawkes arrived with the Sorting Hat and Riddle mocked them saying it's the best protection Dumbledore could send. He then called the Basilisk which is quickly blinded by Fawkes.

Iris threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder which she kept on person to do pranks, so that Riddle couldn't attack them. Using Supersensory candies created by their father, Neville managed to distract Riddle and kill Basilisk by the Sword of Gryffindor. But in haste Iris and Henry are nicked by Basilisk fang. Neville got poisoned by Basilisk fang when he drove the Sword by mouth. Kathy took the Basilisk fang and before stabbing the diary, she saw Henry had stopped breathing. This moment of distraction made Riddle use a Killing Curse followed by Banishing Charm. She dodged Killing Curse but got hit by the Banishing Charm which caused her to stab herself with the fang. But she didn't lose the grip and diary and she stabbed it killing Tom Riddle.

Fawkes then cried into each of their wounds and it healed Basilisk venom. Henry started breathing slightly which is more than relief to her. But he didn't gain consciousness and was attended to the Infirmary. Ginny came forward and explained everything and was ready to receive any punishment levied on her.

This was a day ago and he didn't seem to recover anytime soon. Even though she wanted to give all of them a piece of her mind their tears stopped her.

Hermione remember the day she met all her friends and Henry clearly. She first met Iris Black and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. But Kathy who's friends with both of them understood her nature and drive introduced her to Neville. The three became fast friends, she and Kathy bonded over their love for books and with Neville as she didn't grow up around the "Boy-Who-Lived" hoopla for her entire life. It wasn't that Hermione had no clue who he was. Hermione had immediately proven that she was very academically minded and into books by being able to identify Iris in not one, but three books, even as a muggleborn.

However Hermione hadn't almost immediately fallen down into the star struck attitude that most people seemed to get around was famous for something he couldn't control and couldn't remember and people practically deified him for it. It lead Iris and Ron to get jealous and felt that they have been replaced as best friends.

All four of them are sorted into Gryffindor with Kathy being the last among them sorted. The Sorting Hat took its sweet time sorting her and Neville. Her sorting took atleast four minutes and fifteen seconds, the hat swinging between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. It finally sorted her into Gryffindor. Neville's took longer. He was later told by Professor Evans that he had broken the record for longest sorting in history, at 8 minutes and 5 seconds. (Incidentally breaking Dumbledore's record of 6 minute and 56 seconds.)

But she was shocked when after Kathy the name Potter, Henry was called. He's a timid little thing walked with a hunch and avoided everyone's eyes. When she asked her, she replied that he's her Twin brother. Both of them not only looked different but they are polar opposites. While Kathy was outgoing and confident, Henry was reserved and timid. At first she pitied him she still does but grew irritated at his antics.

Within Gryffindor House itself, she made several friends, but Hermione and Katherine found themselves naturally bonding almost immediately.

Hermione, Katherine and Iris shared the three person bedrooms common in Gryffindor, and their class schedules were the same. She and Kathy had immediately become study buddies, and for Hermione, Kathy justified every concern she had about coming to school at Hogwarts.

While they both agreed that Hermione was a faster reader, with a better memory for things she read; She nearly met her match in both Katherine Iris, who was nearly as intelligent, and every bit as studious as their muggleborn friend.

The difference between the three of them is Katherine is a natural flyer and Iris is a prankster. Hermione first met Henry close during the flying lessons and initially thought he's cute (he still is) but is a coward with no spine. Draco Malfoy who is the worst kind of school yard bully bullied him during the lessons.

Hermione remembered the shout of fear from Henry as his broom took off with a mind of its own. Eventually culminating in a drop that could have killed him had part of the castle not caught on his cloak and slowed his fall. Afterwards Madame Hooch had escorted him off toward the infirmary.

Draco saw the little ball that was fallen out of Henry's pocket and started mocking Katherine's parents. There were string of insults thrown at each other before Malfoy threw the Remembrall as far as possible.

Kathy managed to catch the small ball before it hit the ground though she had blown right past the window where Minerva McGonagall was grading papers. Then, somehow, in the same amount of time it had taken her to fly to the ground to land her broom, Professor McGonagall had then somehow sprinted down several flights of stairs and stormed out to the courtyard and dragged her away from her classmates. She's then taken to Oliver Wood and she became Gryffindor team Quidditch seeker.

But the incident that happened during the first year Halloween made all of them friends for life

She had been dealing with some natural issues, missing her family and such. She was only 13, though she'd only turned 13 a few weeks into school, and it had been 2 months since she had seen her parents; and it would be another two months before she had a chance to see them again. Added to some of that homesickness was an interaction she had with another student and it had been a bad day for her.

She had just been trying to help Ronald Weasley, in their charms class. They were attempting a levitation charm, one of the basic ones, and he was having lots of trouble with it, and it was one that she mastered without too much trouble. In retrospect, what happened was entirely predictable. Hermione had already had more than one interaction with Ron after a class in which he called her a know-it-all and a bookworm. He'd been bitter about loss of his friend who has foot in mouth syndrome insulted her.

After the class where she had prevented him from poking out someone's eye, or worse, blowing something up with his erratic wand waving, Ron had felt that she had publically humiliated him. He had called her an "ugly, insufferable, friendless, know-it-all who had no business in Hogwarts in the first place."

Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening crying in the girl's lavatory, She had even briefly considered going home, of course that was until a 14-foot tall troll had lumbered into the bathroom to join her. For one brief moment Hermione thought that she was about ready to lose her life.

Neville along with Iris, when Professor Quirrel announced that there has been a troll in the dungeons, realised that Hermione is nowhere to be seen. Ron, feeling bad for insulting the girl who tried to help him tagged along with them. With combined efforts they defeated the troll and walked out safely. They were reprimanded by the teachers and Professor Evans boxed both Kathy and Iris ears.

All five of them became inseperable since.

Their adventures hadn't stopped there. Again, with the aid of the infamous twin brothers of Ron Weasley they had helped smuggle a dragon out of the school and to the reserve to their' brother Charlie in Romania, where they're trapped inside the third floor because of Henry's idiocy. He forgot the password to access Hufflepuff tower and lost his way and reached the third floor. If they arrive a minute later he'd be a midnight snack for the Cerebros.

They are caught by Professor Minerva who shaved off fifty points each along with Malfoy who sneaked out to catch them with their hand in proverbial cookie jar. She also assigned detention with Hagrid, where he's almost killed by a stray vampire if Hagrid didn't bring his crossbow with silver arrows. They saw Lord Voldemort drinking blood from an unicorn and were warned by a centaur.

Then there had been the awful confrontation at the end of the year in order to stop Voldemort, in possession of Professor Quirrell. The professor had lured Dumbledore to the ministry for the day. Quirrell had also tainted the food in the Great Hall, and fully half of the school had come down with a violent illness. All of the teachers were required to help, and it had been the perfect distraction.

Hermione, Iris, Katherine,Ron, and Neville had faced many obstacles before the stone. The three headed dog which Ron played flute. The second was a devil snare which she created blue flames. There's chasing of keys done by Iris.

But from third task, the numbers started falling. It was an uncanny door which made them arrive at the same point. Iris read the inscription and said that one of them should stay back. It's a door which is a Japanese riddle prank which can be entered by walking backwards but if there's more than one people one person has to hold the door before the room is empty. After that there's fifteen minute lockdown and all of them have only twenty seconds to reach the other end of room before it crushes the occupants within. Iris herself volunteered to go back and inform teachers.

The next room was board of chess with them as the pieces. Ron talented in chess sacrificed himself and helped them to pass . There they fought a gaint again and Kathy was injured. The final room was a puzzle by Professor Snape. She took the vial and went back to tend Katherine and Ron.

It is later revealed that Professor Quirrel is possessed by Lord Voldemort and tried to steal the stone. Thankfully their first year ended with Hermione growing a soft spot for Henry as he's bullied. Even though irritated, she always helped him.

So when those morons insulted him she's livid. And she knew Henry fancied Ginny. If he knows that she's partially reason behind this he'd be heartbroken. She just hoped that he wouldn't take it badly.

The next day morning, Katherine came excitedly and said Henry's awake and was somehow able to set fire 🔥 to the curtains in Infirmary and got strapped to the bed by Madam Pomfrey. She confided that she didn't know how to ask for forgiveness but said she'd try anyway. So Hermione decided she'd talk to him first and cool him down if he's angry. Katherine threw her arms around her and thanked her and coughed slightly to cover her tears and sobs and stayed on her shoulders for few minutes.

Madam Pomfrey said that they could visit him in the evening. This led to her standing with a bouquet of flowers and a get well card before the Infirmary. There are few bouquets near his bed. He's writing something in a journal seemingly unaware of her arrival. She walked towards him silently and was about to call him when he spoke.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. How are you feeling today?"

* * *

Harry was bored out of his wits. Madam Pomfrey has all but chained him to the bed he's occupying. He tried to sneak out atleast three times before she snapped. To placate her, he asked her an unused book and quill promising her that he wouldn't try to escape for the day.

So he's now trying to sort out all the information from both worlds and cross checked them. He began to compare both worlds and cause for the differences. For example Sirius Black had a one night stand with Emmaline Vance and now had a daughter. Emmaline Vance weakened by pregnancy fell against Barty Crouch Jr. In this world Septimus Greengrass has died during the war, so there's no betrothal contract between Greengrasses and Malfoy.

Sirius Black is now currently courting Mrs. Helena Greengrass which is a shocker as his Godfather didn't seem like a type to settle down. His grandfather's brother Charlus Potter and his wife were killed in Germany during Second World War, by poisoning by Sirius Black grandmother Arabella Cassendra Black. But she's killed by Grindelwald for making a fatal mistake and they survived.

Their survival would have ensured innocence of Sirius Black as they knew he's not the Secret Keeper. So Pettigrew killed his own father and escaped leaving his finger behind as if to show he's blackmailed for life of his father and was killed after he revealed the secret.

Sirius lost his mischievous nature for few years and never partook in politics until the Werewolves Restriction Act was about to be passed. He along with Charlus Potter who has a stronghold in Wizemgeot has prevented the passage of that act. So Remus Lupin is now working in Diagon Alley as a Potion Supplies shopkeeper.. He's married four years ago to a Muggleborn witch Tina Clover and had a son.

He understood that Voldemort chose Neville as the Potters had Twins. He took the prophecy literally when it said 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...'. As they are twins, Voldemort thought that prophecy saying that the person will be born alone. So he targeted the Longbottoms.

As he's going through everything, Harry sensed a familiar magical signature. It resembled Hermione's signature and at same time it didn't. His Hermione has grey tinted colour but the girl before him has pure white magical core. He remembered that she's the only person who didn't treat his counterpart like dirt and helped him whenever she could. When she's few feet away from him he greeted her and closed his journal and smiled at her locking away the emotions of regret and sadness with Occlumency.

She's slightly startled and replied "I'm fine, Henry. You are the patient here. And please call me Hermione."

"Alright Hermione. Then call me Harry. And if I recall you are petrified for weeks, so I guess both are patients here. Poppy is a slave driver. Even after feeling alright she won't let me go. Now I feel like a prisoner rather than a patient. Sorry I'm whining ain't I." He smiled brightly.

Hermione giggled slightly "Alright Harry. So how are you feeling? I'm sure there's good reason why Madam Pomfrey didn't discharge you."

"Maa I'm alright. She said something about blocks, residual magic and some nonsense which went over my head. I just understood that I'm not allowed to use magic till tomorrow noon. Till then I'm struck here." He replied and then added as an afterthought "Now with a beautiful company I'm feeling much better."

She blushed at the sudden compliment and thought if he's always this flirty and charming but felt happy that he's gaining confidence. Still no one called her beautiful and decided to ask Madam Pomfrey if his condition can bring any behavioural changes.

Harry took advantage of her flustered state to wipe his tears discreetly. Nothing has prepared him for the death of his friend in the original dimension. To see her alive and well bought many memories. His mental shields are pitiable and had hard time controlling his tears. When she controlled her blush and looked back at him he looked normal.

"Sorry of it's out of line, Hermione. Nobody let alone a girl like you had ever been friendly with me and I blurted first thing that came to my mind. I didn't lie what I thought about you." He bit his lip nervously.

This caused another blush on her face but this time she didn't look down and asked " I'm actually here to check on you and ask forgiveness in behalf of my friends."

"So you're here because of your friends, huh?" He faked dejection in his tone. "I guess its a hopeless to think that such an extraordinary girl came on her own violation to see me."

Hermione was struck somewhere between paling and blushing. She didn't want him to feel that way and started stuttering "N-No Henry, sorry. .sorry Harry I didn't mean it that way. It's j-just my friends di-didn't k-know how to approach you and.. and" Before she could speak further he laughed heartfully at her.

"You are joking." She scowled. It might intimidate Second Years, hell even Forth years but Harry found it extremely cute.

"Sorry.. Sorry you're so cute and I couldn't resist teasing you, Hermione."

She wondered if he's trying to make her spontaneously combust. If he's trying to do so he's succeeding spectacularly. Her cheeks turned the same colour as Ron's hair and thankfully he stopped laughing.

"So what are they feeling sorry about?" He asked with confusing clear in his tone.

"They didn't listen to your words and humiliated you infront of entire school didn't they? They thought if they'd listened to you, your life wouldn't be in danger and Ginny is feeling that if she'd told it to teachers then none of this would've happened. Please give them a chance to explain everything. They are regretting their words, so please give them a chance." She pleaded.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke "It's not their fault that I'm a coward. It's not their fault and they still rescued my ass many times. They aren't wrong in feeling that way, Hermione. I never gave them a reason to trust me. And I took Ginny's diary with curiosity about my crush. She's not to be blamed for this and if anything for trying to invade her privacy, I must be punished." He calmly replied. "I petrified you Hermione knowingly or unknowingly but you still gave a chance. I'm sorry for that by the way but they are apologizing for my fault. And if it comes to that I sincerely apologize for trouble I caused you till date. Please come out I knew that you're all here."

Hermione jumped when she saw her friends along with Ginny came into view and was slightly mortified if they saw her blushing. She usually kept everyone in line and if they saw it they won't let her up till the end. So she nonchalantly asked

"When did you get here, guys?" She asked with danger creeping into her tone.

"Well you see we have just arrived." Iris spoke adding an awkward laugh at the end

"Liars, you're here since I called Hermione beautiful." Harry replied.

Hermione scowled but it didn't have much effect with reddening of her cheeks. All her friends are coughing to hide their laughter. Iris looked highly amused.

"So are we cool?" Ron asked him cautiously.

"Take these flowers away please." He requested and added "They kinda lost their beauty when the girls entered this room." This created three more blushes while the boys snickered.

Harry sat slightly exhausted after they left after an hour. He saw that there's no one present I'm the Infirmary and cried and cried until he's completely exhausted. Those faces reminded him of their deaths each more brutal than other. Wiping his tears and hiding it under his bed, he checked his magic. He can control it enough without any problem so he cast an illegible spell with fake message rune on it and slept calmly.

In the early morning he woke up and saw that it's untouched. He waited till Poppy arrived and run a diagnosis on him She's surprised to see its better than she expected and declared him fit to leave. She apologized and said that his wand was completely damaged. He just smiled In assurance that it's okay and he left the Infirmary. After taking a shower, he changed into a yellow and black striped t-shirt and walked to the seventh floor. He saw a portrait depictin Barnabas the Barmy idiotic attempts to teach trolls of all things a ballet dance. He kept a place in his mind and walked around the area three times and a door appeared. A quick Tempus showed that it's eight in the morning and me closed the door.

The room became the exact carbon copy of Grimmauld Place. He sat at the fireplace and closed his eyes. Moments later he without opening his eyes he spoke

"Hello Death." He spoke calmly "I have many questions to which you have answers."

When there's silence, Harry opened his eyes to see familiar form of his intruder. But this time he tooled tanned over and was wearing a Hawaii shirt with a straw hat and shorts.

"Ah yes Harry I'll answer your questions." He replied

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. Reviews are highly appreciated and the speed of the next update is directly proportional to number of reviews received. Except flames everything is accepted.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **SalamanderNatsu.**_


	4. Training for dummies

_**Disclaimer :This is a work of fanfiction. All recognisable characters in this work belongs to esteemed writer Johannes Katherine Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **This is Alternate Universe. Characters are slightly OOC. Dimensional travelling! Harry. Rune Master and Elemental! Harry. Powerful MOD! Harry. Alive! Parents. No decided pairings.**_

* * *

 _ **From Previous chapter**_

 _The room became the exact carbon copy of Grimmauld Place. He sat at the fireplace and closed his eyes. Moments later he without opening his eyes he spoke_

 _"Hello Death." He spoke calmly "I have many questions to which you have answers."_

 _When there's silence, Harry opened his eyes to see familiar form of his intruder. But this time he tooled tanned over and was wearing a Hawaii shirt with a straw hat and shorts._

 _"Ah yes Harry I'll answer your questions." He replied_

* * *

Harry stared hard at the entity before him. There's something off about his greeting. Death he met at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place has reverential undertone even when he's irritated. But the person infront of him has cold indifferent and highly callous tone. He also had really less power than his intruder. So less that it's not even one by millionth fraction but was more than fifty Voldemorts combined. Harry wanted to dismiss those thoughts but clearly the person before him is not the entity who is the reason for his predicament. Before he could say anything a loud boisterous voice rang out.

"Oi, Oi. Don't harass the kid for my mistake. You know he's the reason that we're having lots of time at our disposal. My, my I took over your work for free hours and look how tanned and healthy you took." An other Death bounced towards them and looked at Harry before cuddling him.

"Ah what a cute kid. " He squealed ('What the fuck' Harry thought') rubbing their cheeks against each other. "Who would have thought you be so adorable as a kid. Ah sorry I'm getting out of track. Harry meet Death. Death meet Harry. Don't take him seriously he's just cranky that his vacation is interrupted."

"You know both of you have same names." Harry pushed the overexcited entity off his body. "For convenience sake I'll call you Seniori and you," He said pointing at the scowling Death " as Iunior."

Death mused for few seconds replied " Fair enough. So Iunior here was accidentally created by my sister when I used your magic in soul creation. I created new souls by seeking my other half to create souls necessary for the new universe . I too have a soul it seems and it's copied, ergo there are two of us now." He guestured to the now empty seat. "Huh? Where did he go? Must have gone to transport souls who just died. That reminds me" He said waving his hands and there's no noticeable difference but Harry felt his instincts spike dangerously.

"Now all better." He smiled pleasantly. Noticing the tenseness in his companion's body he continued "Don't worry Harry, I created a pocket dimension so we can converse without worrying about time. Remember when I mentioned that one hour for me equals fifteen days? We are in that timeframe now. Can't have anyone notice that you've been missing for hours and raise an alarm."

"You know that humans aren't allowed into this place. You have thousands of years experience over me but you're behaving like a child breaking most important rules entrusted to us." The arrogant Death spoke callously. "Because of your foolishness we have to share our powers with a human."

"Stuff it brat." Seniori replied. "This child has mastery over our powers because he accepted that he's a mortal and will die one day or the other. I know I can't kill you but I can use my centuries of experience to make you experience hell." Seniori said flaring his entire powers. "To placate you I'll let you do one thing with me as your supervisor. Then you are going to work continually till the end of time. Decide it before we finished talking. Till then keep your trap shut."

Iunior huffed and left them while Harry looked confusedly.

"Your counterpart is nothing like you." He spoke in a calming voice not to provoke now fuming Seniori.

"He's exactly like me, Master. Arrogant, stickler for rules, callous with both superior and inferior complexes when I was young." He spoke disdainfully.

"I somehow find it hard to believe that, Seniori. Even a blind person can see the difference."

"Not really Master, I became this way after centuries old experience. Do you wanna hear my story?" At the nod if assent he continued the story he first time shared with anyone.

" I was created along with life, and after all forces of nature. We weren't given any domains till we proved to be worthy. My sister Life was, is and still a compassionate person. I excelled in every task set to me but she was given a domain first. A domain over creation.

I became jealous and spiteful brat who tried to destroy everything she created. So I was cursed to experience every sadness in the world. In the beginning I was overjoyed to have a power. Saw suffering before dying and remained indifferent to it. Then the humans are created. Creatures with conscience, intellect and wisdom. I feel them cursing me for every loss they experienced. Callously I disregarded them initially. But unable to ignore them, I took a form of human. Experienced the happiness, their distress their love and strength. I took lives of animals and other living organisms. I stayed in this realm for three months. Three months of no natural deaths or murder.

When one of the humans I befriended was about to die, I felt nauseous that I am about to take his life. Trying to prevent it, I gifted my own essence into many of my friends.

The first rule of my kind is that we aren't supposed to involve ourselves with lives of humans. So unable to ignore my duties anymore, I left this world and took my form again. My essence is now used as Magic. When I returned my soul has mark and consciousness of a human. I became haunted by their suffering. Felt each death killing my soul. I took lives in my friends, their children who looked after me as their uncle, their wives who treated me as their pseudo brother till I became shell of a being I used to be. Gained humility and compassion but I still bear the curse. He'll come around. Don't worry about him."

"So you're the progenitor of magic. But you said you control both death and life" Harry asked with wonder to which Seniori nodded.

"Every one of us have same powers without any difference. But if our domain is destroyed, we disappear without a trace. The Resurrection Stone I created with help of my sister, Life."

"Now I have bored you with my life story. I'll answer your questions. Fire them." He smiled.

"Why did you force me into a body of a child? How will this arrangement help in winning the war?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Seniori replied offhandedly.

"What do you mean that you don't know? How will Voldemort be defeated here." Harry shouted.

"I never said Lord Voldemort will be defeated in this dimension. I found a timeline where extinction of life and human race could be prevented. Voldemort actually wins in this dimension." He replied.

"You bastard. You made me sacrifice the lives of my friends and my family. You made me kill them with my own hands." He wept into his hands before glaring at him. The entire room shook in response to his erratic magic. Seniori could see his core getting overloaded. Pinching his nose he moved forward and stopped Harry's magical flow and flared his power again.

"Shut up and listen what I have to say before jumping to conclusions. Your counterpart is supposed to be dead before I shoved your soul into this body. Do you know the importance of death of your counterpart?" He shouted.

Harry looked at his own body and frowned. There's nothing special about his counterpart. No noticeable skills, no friends, no connections and nothing. Only thing special about him was he's a Metamorphmagus with no noticeable control over it. Harry knew if his counterpart (and now him) would die no one except for his parents and grandparents will mourn for him. His sisters friends will cry not for him but for their mistake. Just an other death of a foolish school boy who trusted something he shouldn't. Cruel, but it's the truth. Potion making isn't that important in war and Professor Snape and Hermione can cover it when needed.

Seniori smiled at him without any humour. " This 'just an other death of a foolish school boy who trusted something he shouldn't' laid the foundation stone of Lord Voldemort's victory. You remember how your mother broke down and fell into depression after your father suffered the same fate as Longbottom's parents in your world. This time she'll not recover and will die during the summer of 1996. Severus Snape will loose his mind after seeing her die and will be killed by Tom Riddle. The Order will loose the important spy member and will be weakened severely.

Dumbledore will die in 1996 after destroying the Stone. And for honourable mention of now Famous Five, Hermione Granger who saw the unfairness of her friends towards you will leave the group followed by your sister. They are the brains and mediators of the group .

Longbottom will enter the tournament and will be killed by Lord Voldemort. If your sister might have been in the group she would've forced him and Ron to join Quidditch atleast as backups. You survived on that night because of your reflexes. He, if you're alive might have a three quarters of your reflexes and might have survived. But he died.

This reformed the group which is now Famous Four and they lead Horcrux hunt in Fifth year. They destroyed all the Horcruxes. But with death of Dumbledore the morale fell. Your sister killed Nagini as act of defiance. Voldemort made her as an example to everyone who dared to defy him. She died with a smile in her face. Knowing that she forced him to the mortal plane. Felt that she finally avenged you and thought that she redeemed herself.

The survivors either fled or surrendered. Voldemort while outwardly calm, inwardly was shivering in fear. So he began systematic assault on the magical world and conquered it within two years. He imperioused the Muggle Ministers and heads of the state. In guise of peace keeping he destroyed the entire Muggles technical and discreetly killed the scientists. Then after five years he made himself known to Magical world and enslaved them. He became a dictator to the entire world and killed anyone whom he doubted which included his own daughter.

Loosing his so called immortality made him feel fear. He then studied entire Magical texts in the world to search another sources of immortality. He then came across a faded text which is the origin of Horcruxes, Phylactery.

In ancient times, some magic practitioners sought to cling to their lives, coveting immortality in even its most base and vile forms. They developed a way to remove their own souls and place them into items, soul jars, or Amulets. Their bodies will defy death and could live on even after hit by the Killing Curse. The drawbacks are the ones which faded.

The drawback is that the person who obtained it will control the wizard whose soul is present inside. Voldemort, severely weakened was unable to create protection for it.

The tyranny is continued till the remaining magical members got fed up and revealed the secret behind the Fidelius Charm. Ron, Iris and Hermione were able to get their hands on that amulet. All three of them tortured him for weeks before making him ingest the poison you used on killers of Molly Weasley and threw his body to Acromantulas.

Well none of this will happen as I pushed your soul into the dying body of your counterpart. I replaced the bloody but stable future. So as I said before I don't know. All of it depends only on your decisions. The future of the world depends only on you."

Harry was stunned at the reply and felt both happy and scared. Happy as there's still a chance to defeat that bastard and scared that he messes up like his own world. There are few factors that are preventing him and he couldn't help but to voice out his problems.

"But my magical core is really weak compared to my original world. The natural limiters on my body is raised but it's still didn't have enough magic to fight middle order Death Eaters like Avery, Nott and others. Then there's the matter of stagnant magic. With it I may be able to stall Voldemort but it's inaccessible. My mind is horrid and if anyone uses Leglimacy, I will be obliviated in the name of Greater Good. Both of them are inaccessible unless I have perfect control over my magic. But to my knowledge it's inherited rather than learnt unless you use a dark ritual like Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even with best efforts one can control upto seventy five percent of the perfect control inherited ones." He spoke dejectedly.

"You know how to extract a memory right. Start gathering every memory you're not supposed to know." He ordered and conjured a locket. " This is your only freebie. Until you perfect your mind, this locket will guard those memories from being detected. By the way I owe you three favours. I'll bring a few people from other dimensions to train you from tomorrow. Try to create some time when we can practice. School ends in a month.. Can't do the same immediately as it would create doubts if your mind is suddenly good, same with your magic. Now begin the process. You are going to work for power, and no more freebies. Ah you can summon all the Deathly Hallows anytime. Meanwhile I will have a talk with my Junior about manners."

Harry concentrated and gathered every memory he could. He closed off the world around him and put all the memories in the locket. After few hours, he gathered every memory and transferred it in the locket. After opening his eyes he saw Seniori smiling grandfatherly and Iunior looking everywhere except his eyes. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask 'What's the matter'.

"I forced my memories into him. He asked me an unusual favour in order to placate him before I shoved those memories. It won't be a problem to you so don't worry."

"Why didn't you do it in the beginning." Harry asked.

"Slipped my mind. Reminded when you said about memories." He replied.

"But, my request will create problems for the child, Seniori. I can take it back." Iunior pleaded.

"Don't worry brat it'll help him. Do you think I would give you a favour without knowing your mind. You are my younger self brat. I already knew what you ask before you think. Now I am going to the Light House Beach at New York." He giggled with blood dropping from the nose.

"Er, why that particular beach, Seniori." The younger one asked nervously.

"It's a nude beach duh... Topless and naked girls, sundaes. It's real Life. Heheheheheee."

Harry sweatdropped at his antics. After leaving the Room he cast a wandless Tempus which revealed that only five minutes have passed and returned to Great Hall muttering all the way strangely (to the people he passed) about pedophilies and perverts.

* * *

 **Fifth of June, 1993. (Next day) Headmaster's office, Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore was savouring his favourite Sherbet lemon pops when Poppy arrived into his office. Knowing that she never leaves the Infirmary except for asking important permissions, he forgoing all the pleasantries knowing that she hates them and asked

"How can I help you, Poppy?"

"Do you remember when I said that, Henry's magic was stagnated. I found a method to remove the stagnant magic without any side effects. But he needed a wand for this process Albus. So I needed permission slip for him to go to Diagon Alley to buy a new wand." She replied.

"Alright, so what does this product entail? Is it risky . If so I'll get Healers from St. Mungo's to assist you in the process." He replied.

"No, nothing risky. He just needed to practice with his magic regularly for atleast two hours continuously thrice a day. This will empty his normal reserves and the body will call for the stagnant magic. I'll check on him for every half an hour. If we do so before he could go home atleast ten percent will be removed without any harm. I'll instruct Lily or Ms. Potter to do the same at home and by six months the residue will be completely purged." She replied.

"Sounds good in theory but the residual magic will be dense. Is it not dangerous to perform magic with it." He questioned calmly with concern lacing in his tone.

"I too thought that way initially. So I thought it'd be best for Bathsheda to device a rune to absorb excess magic emitted by his body. I used that on Henry when he's asleep. It is the safest way to do so Professor. It is this or magical surgery as he has not inherited perfect control. Any magical surgery will be devastating on a young magical core." She reasoned.

"Alright then. I'm trusting your judgement, Poppy." He said writing a permission form. "Please take care of the child. Here's the permission slip, but take Severus's and Lily's permission before you start the treatment. Explain the process and dangers to young Henry before starting it."

Harry smiled as Poppy walked out with a permission slip. He snuck out of the Hufflepuff dormitory at night under the safety of his Invisibility Cloak and used a powerful memory alteration charm to place the idea in Madam Pomfrey's mind. It's a complicated spell and he used a quarter of his pitiful reserves to perform it. He completed the task and waited for his manipulation to work. He reminded himself to send her a nice gift for Christmas.

Two hours later, his mother arrived to take him to Diagon Alley.

Lily Evans is ecstatic after hearing that her son will be completely healed. Despite her assurances, Lily remained sceptical but hopeful about the situation. Residual magic is really difficult to purge and if not done quickly will damage the wizard. So when Poppy arrived with the news that she found an unusual but highly effective way without any side effects it felt like a dream. Severus was sceptical still but agreed.

Her life was an emotional rollercoaster. Born to a Non Magical family, at age of ten she was discovered to be a witch by her friend and now husband Severus Snape. Her sister despised her and mocked her at any chance she got. At eleven she received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and she left her old life behind.

She excelled in all her classes and became one of the top students of her year. She's often teased by James Potter and his friends. Her friend Snape was a target of their bullying. James Potter fancied her and started asking her out since fourth year. In Fifth year she and Severus split apart after calling her with a slur he promised her never to utter in her presence.

In sixth year she accepted James Potter request and went on a date with him. She saw that underneath the pranks, misbehaviour and macho acting, he's a good man. Caring, gentle, supportive and patient, he won her heart and they married an year out of school.

But tragedy struck as she left James and Henry with Kathy for mother daughter bonding time a week after the fall of Dark Lord, with her mother Rosalind Evans, James was attacked by Death Eaters. They held Henry hostage and tortured James till he went insane. Henry was rescued by enraged Severus Snape under disguise who even though hated James, loved her even after all those years. But seeing her husband nearly broke her mind. She lost her friend Emmaline Vance in that attack leaving Sirius with a one year old daughter.

She fell into heavy depression. In this time Severus helped her as much as he could. He reconciled with both Sirius and Remus who are weeping for the loss of their friends, James and Peter Pettigrew. After she recovered her children just turned four. She missed many of their valuable firsts. She was thankful for James' uncle and aunt Charlus and Dorea but couldn't help but to feel jealous of them to witness the kids going through their firsts.

Sirius and Severus are now in almost amiable relationship. They both with help of Charlus Potter managed to prevent passing of the law which forbids the employment of Werewolves.

Sirius encouraged her to move on and that James will always wish for her happiness. She then began to court Severus after taking the blessings of Charlus Potter. Three years later they're married and had a child.

Her daughter is more gifted in between the two. Henry is timid and magically weak child. He's slightly idiotic and accident prone. Fearing his safety, she took her then four years daughter and applied as a teacher for Muggle Studies in Hogwarts.

After seeing the shenanigans her daughter was part of she's confused about whom she should worry. In middle of the second year she sent Eileen to Aunt Dorea fearing about the Chamber of Secrets. But her real heartache came when Henry is taken into Championship of Secrets. Her daughter and her friends saved him but he's in a very bad condition.

Two days later an other set of problems were revealed. That bitch Bellatrix has created blocks over her child's magic and Poppy came up with a solution. Thankfully the entire nightmare was over and she's enjoying this pleasant moment with her son.

* * *

"Hey mom. Can I get two wands instead of one." Henry suddenly asked.

"Why do you need two wands, Henry? Of course you can buy two wands but you're not ambidextrous and using two wands requires skill and lots of practice." She replied confusedly.

"I'm not ambi-what-trous mom?" He asked dumbly.

"Ambidextrous, Henry. It means you can use both hands equally."

"I'm not trying to use my both hands mom. You remember my wand was burned out when I cast a simple Tempus. If that happens I'm too lazy to come back for another wand. So can I? And call me Harry. Henry feels boring."

"You are a Hufflepuff kid. Hufflepuffs are studious not lazy." He simply struck out his tongue in response.

Lily was surprised at the kid's cheek. Normally Henry was so timid that he couldn't form two sentences without any stuttering. But he's now hold and confident. His once always hunched shoulders were now squared and his posture was straight and confident. He looked straight into her eyes now She prayed that he wouldn't turn out to be a player like his father or Godfather.

Though she felt it's a hopeless wish as he sent four girls blushing uncontrollably when they came to meet him in the Infirmary. She prayed that Sirius will not corrupt her kid further when he comes back from his Auror assignment from Germany. They reached the final shop in the Alley.

It is same as he remembered narrow and shaggy.. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that she sat on to wait. Harry looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled in an clear attempt of Leglimacy. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," came the soft voice of Mr Ollivander. He looked the same as Harry remembered with his hair little less grey before his death, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. He seemed to be slightly excited.

"Lily! Lily Evans. Nice to meet you again. Ten and quarter inches willow wand with core of dragon heartstring. It's swishy wasn't it. And hello Henry, Eleven and half inches, Ashwood wand with core of Jackalope antler. Stiff wand. How are they treating you!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander." His mother replied not at all shocked by his sudden appearance. "We're here to buy two wands for little Harry. His magic was unstable and the wand's core was burned out. So here we are looking for an other wand."

"The core has burned out? Damn shame it's one of the last wands my father created." He muttered to himself. "You're right handed aren't you? Let's find out your companion for life if this too will not burn out. Stand on the stool. Measurements will be taken."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

The speech was same as the last time. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes while the tape measure took his measurements.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

Harry began to feel apprehensive if there wouldn't be any wands that match him he has to use the Elder Wand. If Dumbledore saw it it would be troublesome to explain it and felt a sense of déjà vu as he stood in the shop awaiting for his wand the first time.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination -9 here Aspen and Thunderbird Tail feather eleven and quarter inches, nice and supple." He handed over the wand.

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers like the first time. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air but instead of stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, there is quiet lullaby emitted from the wand. His mother whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... Brilliant wand Henry you'll be nightmare to duel in the future."

Harry looked at him puzzled with the expression mirroring on his mother's face. " The Aspen wand user is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. The person holding an Aspen wand is or destined to be an accomplished duellist.

To this fools who claim that wands aren't sentient, the Thunderbird Tail feather core is the perfect answer. Powerful, but difficult to master, particularly prized by Transfigurers. Can sense danger and cast curses on their own. I'll watch out for your name child. You'll make waves. Let's find your second wand, child. I'll bring out the rare ones. None of the Potter and Black children have normal conventional wands." He muttered to himself.

Lily thought it'd be perfect wand for Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody.

"I wonder, now - - yes, why the hell not - an other unusual combination Acacia and Augurey Tail feather Twelve inches, rigid and unbending." He handed over the wand.

This time immediately a cool air along with mournful voice came out of the wand.

"Hmm. Just sold two unusual combination wands and two of the six wands where I deviated from the three"Supreme Cores". They are gifted to me by Newton Scamander, one of the if not the best Magzoologist of all time. One of them to your sister and other to her friend Iris. You took two of the remaining. Hope the little Eileen takes one from the exclusive collection. These are powerful wands so don't worry about destroying them.

Nearly forgot Acacia is very unusual wand wood which creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. The most loyal wand wood I worked with. Augurey Tail Feather core is best used in healing magic. But if used in severe fight it'll demolish the opponent. The wands will be standard seven Galleons. You must have affinity towards Phoenixes. The Thunderbird is called the American Phoenix and Lighting Phoenix. The Augurey is also called an Irish Phoenix and Phoenix of rain."

There's complete silence in the room before Harry spoke " I'll also have wand holsters and a wand maintenance kit. So what's the total."

"Wand holsters four galleons each, Two wands seven galleons each and maintenance kit is five galleons. Total twenty seven galleons." He replied.

After paying the stipulated amount, Harry fastened one of the holsters to right hand and another one to his left hand and placed the wands inside them. After the purchase he and his mother went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they ate some ice cream and flooed back to Hogwarts where Professor Snape was waiting for them. He bade them good bye and returned to the Infirmary to meet Poppy.

"Back already, Henry. Have a seat." She ordered. After running another diagnosis she noted everything in her pad looking highly pleased.

"We'll start the process tomorrow at six in the morning. Take these potions before sleeping and have a good rest. Tomorrow is going to be taxing. Good night."

* * *

Harry woke at five in the morning. After a quick shower he dressed into his school robes and arrived to Infirmary by six sharp. Popping was waiting for him by that time with Professor Babbling who didn't look too pleased to be there at that time.

Even in her disheveled state, Professor Babbling drew the runes required on his wrists and left them perhaps to get sleep. Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked the process.

"Nothing much Henry. Just find an empty classroom and use the basic charms like levitation charm or something similar. But do not stop using magic for more than a minute. You took the Potions I gave you right. So follow the instructions and report to me once in half an hour."

Harry simply returned to the Room of Requirement. Once he reached the place he asked for a private practice ground where no one except persons allowed by him can enter.

He then called Seniori and thus his practice began."

Madam Pomfrey was waiting patiently for the patient to report. It's about time and he's nowhere to be seen. She's about to use the location rune placed on him to track him down he returned back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel like shit, Poppy." He replied.

She checked again barring the stagnant magic his entire magic was depleted. He also was able to use point five percent of the stagnant magic. She's very pleased with the results. She also saw the formation of networks linking the stagnated magic to his core. The experiment worked better than hypothesis. If this continues it won't even take half the time expected.

No overload occurred check. Drawing on the stagnated magic check. Creation of new Magical pathways. Unexpected but not unwelcome. Patient status would gain complete recovery if the recovery rate continues to be the same.

She sent him back to continue and Harry inwardly cursed. Seniori bought few persons from other dimensions to train him on control. To say that they're unimpressed with him is understatement of the century.

First one was a really old man with brown skin and white hair. Merlin, he even had warts on his face. He sported a goatee and had below average stature. Had a grandfatherly face, skin scarred from battle, he looked like a person who's reliable but not one to be trifled with. He introduced himself as Hiruzen Sarutobi. He observed him carefully and asked many questions.

"He'd be rendered useless if I train him in the way he's now. Physically an eight year old kid from the war time from could beat him up and kill him without working up sweat. He cannot be a balanced person has too much heaven but no earth." is his blunt assessment. "If available call Maito Guy after a month under his tutelage I'll start training the kid. Till then don't bother me." He said before taking a orange covered book and started giggling with severe nosebleed. Harry felt insulted.

Death then called a tacky person with no fashion sense. He's built like a body builder with heavy dense muscles. Has a ridiculous bowl cut hairstyle with really thick eyebrows . On top of it he wore a green Spandex suit with some orange things on his feet. He then requested for orders to which Hiruzen told him to Fan the Flames of Youth in me.

He gave me a look over and requested the old man to apply restriction seal. "He's not youthfully built to wear these leg warmers Hokage-sama. They will unyouthfully restrict his body growth too. The restriction seal will increase his muscle density and his speed." He reasoned.

Hiruzen ordered him to strip to his boxers and sit in a meditative position. Harry compiled and sat down. He then ordered him to pull out as much magic as possible. Harry first time in his life felt this way. His entire body is energised and the surrounding area got flattened. He then took a brush along with ink bottle and drew some patterns starting from his chest and covered his arms and legs. He then sent a pulse of magic.

"Shall we start with 2.0 or should I decrease the restriction? " He asked but Harry's concentration was no more on their words by on the strange writings on his body.

His body felt really awkward. The ink disappeared but he felt that his body was wading through water. Every part showed resistance to his commands. And the old man just drew few symbols on his body. This form is strong as, if not stronger than runes.

Deciding to ask about those techniques later, He turned to Spandex wearing adult in their midst and asked for instructions.

"So my youthful disciple. Let's start warm-up by making fifty rounds around the clearing. I'll help you in your youthful endeavours. If I am unable to help you I'll perform thousand push-ups and if I can't do thousand push-ups I'll run around this place fifteen hundred times.." Anymore he could declare was cut off by Harry's horrified shout of

"You want me to do Fifty rounds.. What the hell..."

Then the hellish tutelage under Maito Guy started. Harry prided himself to be one of the most studious and fit person. But a day under Guy tutelage crushed all that pride. The man is a stamina beast and trained him the same way. He always knew Harry's limits and pushed him in such a way that he's highly exhausted but nothing a good night sleep can't fix. He may be weird unnecessarily loud and highly excitable but Harry have to hand the man one of the best teachers he ever had. And he understood why Hiruzen stated an eight year old kid could kill him easily. If the training was even one tenth hard, they would be monsters in fight.

Seven days (half an hour in human time) passed and Harry returned to Poppy for his check up. She's pleased by what she saw and said if he continued the same way it'd be beneficial. Harry wondered how he used his magic when all he did was physical exercise.

Guy later explained him that he's unconsciously using magic to enhance his muscles. The strenuous exercise he did called on his magic to help him. This resulted in formation of new Magical pathways. After thirty days (two hours in the human realm) are completed, He felt stronger physically than when he's in his adult body. He's still lean and not bulky. But his muscles became dense as hard rock.. His speed increased exponentially and he knew that atleast five percent of the stagnated magic was released. Poppy confirmed it with surprise.

"So what do you think of the child?" Death asked the old man. "Think you can help him?"

"Dedicated and strong willed child. Reminds me slightly of Orochimaru when he's still young. Heavy untapped potential. Just have a heart like Jiraiya without perviness. Excellent combination of I say so. Will teach him anything he wished provided he wanted to learn.

And what's so special about this child Shinigami. You never meddle in lives of humans unless it's matter of extreme importance." He asked with suspicion.

"The child even when he has Mastery over me never misused my powers. A person willing to sacrifice his own life for others. His life was filled with sadness thanks to the bitch of my niece, Fate but he endured everything and remained pure at heart. He accepted me just so that his friends might live on. He reminds me of your pseudo grandchild Naruto."

"He's something else then." Hiruzen smiled. " I always wanted to train Naruto as he'd strong Will of Fire but due to my untimely death it didn't happen. I'll have to adjust with this child then."

Afternoon arrived without a hitch. Harry was dreading what they have in store for him at the same time determined to master anything thrown at him. After all it couldn't be more hellish than Guy's training right.

Famous last words.

When he returned back, Seniori and Hiruzen are reading a book giggling at its contents. Harry had a feeling that it's a smut filled book and kicked himself for not observing that old man is a pervert. He wondered if he's going to be surrounded by pervert in this life.

Suddenly Sirius, Iris, Snape,Tonks, Moody and Iunior sneezed at the same time.

He saw Guy doing push-ups shouting about Youth. At his arrival Death left and Hiruzen snapped the book shut and cleaned the blood from his nose.

"Morning my Youthful disciple, ready for your training?" He smiled with his thumbs up, wink and a winning smile. "Hokage-sama found a method for you to be trained by both of us simultaneously. We'll explore our youth by me training you in physical fighting. So yosh. Get ready for fanning the flames of our youth."

On hearing these words Harry's face lost all traces of colour. He came here to be taught by the old man and mentally prepared for it. But hearing that he's going to be trained not by one but both of them he nearly fainted. Composing himself he turned to Old fart and asked If he's going to survive this training from hell.

"Don't be dramatic child. You said you're preparing for war right? So we're training you in ways of warrior. Tell me about your opponent. I could ask Death but I wanted to hear everything from your perspective.

" Voldemort was by all accounts the worst Dark Lord in recent history. Brilliant, powerful, and skilled enough that Albus Dumbledore who's hailed as the strongest wizard alive was unable to defeat him in battle. Arrogant and persuasive enough to convince his followers to let him brand them with his mark as if they were cattle. Twisted and steeped in enough Dark Arts that people didn't even think he was human in the end. A formidable opponent whose beginnings occurred at Orphanage in London."

He told about everything he knew about him, his fear of Death, his entire life and his manipulations. By the time he completed the entire story, four hours have passed.

"What do you intend to do about him?" He asked

"I wanted to be perilous and fatal a for to he and his as I can be." He replied with determination in his tone and first time his eyes turned cold. Hiruzen recognised those eyes, those are the eyes of a person willing to lay down his life for protecting others.

"A friend of my Grandson once said " A person becomes powerful when he has a precious person to save." That's the difference between you and your foe. He's like my old student obsessed with immortality. He fights for himself Harry and that makes him weak in mind andspirit. If you want to or think you're enough powerful, you can drop out of the training after achieving control. If you just wanted that it takes no more than five months.

But you have a potential I never seen in my life. You remind me of both my grandsons with your determination and will power. And I don't wanna see such potential wasted. So if want I'll teach you everything I know. Don't wanna sound arrogant but I was called a professor for reason."

"Just Professor, Hokage-sama." Guy snorted. " You are called a God in human form."

Harry was stunned at their opinions on him. He knew Guy liked his dedication but this is the first time the old man praised him. He steeled his mind and prepared for any they threw at him. And he knew that the old man is powerful but he didn't imagine him to be that powerful.

"Can you teach me your runes style then?" He asked.

"You mean seals right. I'm just okay in that field if you want mastery it takes atleast two years as you are runic master. I'll call another person if you like. Hell why not...oui Death can you please bring Kushina Uzumaki to teach this kid."

Death replied that it will bring her after seven hours. Harry was then instructed to set his hands in a cross position and call on his entire magic. He then was ordered to visualise himself and release it completely. Harry felt half of his reserves drop completely.

When he opened his eyes he saw his doppelganger in front of himself. Harry thought it's an illusion and poked it. To his surprise it is completely solid.

"Knew you have a great potential." Hiruzen said as Guy gaped at him. "Performed a Shadow Clone technique in your first try. Try to create an other one." He commented

Harry even though felt exhausted created an other clone. He didn't understand why he's made to do this. He thought they were trying to drain his magic so it'll be purged easily before training his control. The old man left with his both dopplegangers and disappeared into a secluded part.

After three hours of highly intensive training, his body parts ached in places he never thought they can. Professor Guy allowed him to take rest. Suddenly his mind received two memories which aren't his own and his magic slightly replenished. He learnt slightly about a language, taught by Hiruzen, know and the old man made other clone stick leaves on his body.

After a few seconds he sorted his memories and learned everything the old man taught him. The clones transfer their memories to the creator. He also observed that his Magical control increased within his body. So they transfer anything spiritual related. Harry's eyes widened at the implications of that technique.

"Understood why I made you do that Harry. The exercise I taught your clone was the most basic control exercise. The language taught to you is Kanji, my so called runic style, the Sealing technique. If I hand you over to Kushina without even teaching you the basics, she'll have my hide. So here eat this," He said throwing a pill. "It'll recover your magic. We'll continue after we eat our full. Be prepared for Kushina she's hyperactive" He left him to catch his breath.

A hour later he created two more clones and resumed the practice. Three hours later Death returned with a woman in tow.

She's the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. Her hair was like crimson tresses Which reached middle of her thigh. With heart shaped face, violet eyes and a perfect hourglass figure Harry was left speechless on seeing her face. She's bouncing on her feet with mischievous carefree grin on her face. Her husband must be lucky.

"Hello child, My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. You are really cute dattebane. I wanna cuddle you to death." Death along with others simply nodded.

"Your hair is really beautiful Mrs Uzumaki. Reminds me of my mother's hair but yours is darker and more exotic. Sorry I blurted out my thoughts unknowingly. My name is Harry Potter. Please help me in sealing techniques."

"You are the third person to complement me on my hair. So you got your hair from your mother's side then. Oi.. old man did you teach him Kanji or I have to start from the scratch. And call me Kushina, Mrs Uzumaki makes me feel old."

"He is a master in other form of sealing, Kushina. I taught him today and take a look at the characters. You're the expert among us."

"Hmm not bad for an amateur but could do better and learn fast if he keeps it up. Alright kid one of your clones come with me." She ordered.

"The kid himself will come with you, Kushina. We just finished training for today and I needed to complete my Icha Icha Paradise. So later." He said and disappeared. Guy too left saying anymore practice will pull his tendons.

So he's left with hyper lady who chopped him on back of his neck after he told her about the stagnated magic. He lost his consciousness immediately.

When Harry woke up it's already next day in the dimension. His body felt strangely with more magic than before. A quick scan showed that his stagnation magic was completely purified.

A delicious aroma filled the tent and Harry followed it to see his companions sitting around a bonfire and eating food. Harry's stomach grumbled and helped himself a serving.

"My stagnated magic is completely purified. How did that happen? Last thing I remember is that Kushina knocked me unconscious." He questioned.

"Our Youthful Kushina-san is a Sealing master, Harry. She's one of/ if not the best Sealing master in our world. Sealing is limited only to your imagination. But it's an extremely dangerous art. If your stagnated magic fails even a set of Kanji, you'll be crippled for life or will die. So she purified your magic using the Sealing techniques. Don't worry if you ask she'll create an other one which could confuse the diagnostic techniques. Ah there she is" He replied.

"Hello Harry had a nice sleep? Hmm now try to create as many clones as possible with three quarters of your reserves." She ordered.

There are ten poofs and a total of ten clones appeared.

"Hmm expected twenty clones but with your control, this'll do. Old man take five of the clones, I'll take five. Gai wait for half an hour and start training.

After two hours (in human world), he left the place and thanked Death for such an excellent teachers. Poppy checked him and told him to come only after two hours. The stagnated magic according to her was now down by fifteen percentage. Poppy hypothesized that the phoenix tears are helping in the cleansing the magic.

Within a week(human world) his control over magic rapidly increased. Guy told that he'll be able to hold his own against any person his age from his world in physical combat.

Kushina declared him that he completed Uzumaki level two and should start level three and taught him to use swords and throw knives.

But none of them compared to what Hiruzen taught him. In advanced control, he needed to walk on water. He was about to ask the room for water source when Hiruzen simply created a large waterfall with water technique and bowl in which the water flowed by earth technique.

His clone immediately dispelled and relayed that information. Harry was no longer surprised and asked if he knew elemental manipulation. All three of them laughed and said the old man is only one person in this world, who mastered all five elements along with Light and Darkness. His respect for their dedication and power grew day by day and he started elemental transformation.

It's rather simple now that he has person who had complete knowledge in that subject. Harry felt that future was bright for first time he appeared here. If it's dark and murky, Harry promised himself to destroy that future with his own hands.

He spent his time in Infirmary or in Room of Requirement. He just went to the kitchens whenever he wanted to eat and his Dorm to sleep. So he decided to eat with his new housemates..

So after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, this will be the first time he'll eat with his new housemates. Henry wanted to be like his father, so his form is that of mini James Potter in front of his housemates. Only her sister's friends knew that he's a Metamorphmagus excluding the teachers.

But Harry refused to morph into the image of his father. He's proud of his mother too. So he took the base form. His housemates started to murmur about the student near their table. So he simply changed back and forth. The murmurs stopped and they left him in peace.

He's eating silently when a fourth year boy walked towards him . Harry scanned his magic and immediately recognised her as Nymphadora Tonks. It's one of the irregularities in this world he didn't want to know the root of. She is two years younger and usually defended him from misbehaving seniors and classmates. Sometimes she teased him by changing her form and playing pranks on him.

She looked nothing like Dora from his world. He, Teddy and Lupin are the only people who are privileged to call her by first name. He lost his virginity to her. She now has an air of innocence and mischief which was lost in his dimension. She currently took form of Cedric Diggory to prank him.

"Hello Dora Nymph, looking beautiful as always. Would've been more beautiful and exotic if you didn't change into a male." He spoke without raising his head.

The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff table table looked confusedly at those words. The idiotic second year called Cedric by an other name and uttered non sense about changing into male. All the confusion created was cleared when real Cedric arrived into the hall. They knew only one Metamorphmagus who could do the same and the idiot foolishly called out the taboo name.

All the Hufflepuffs started clearing the tables not to get caught in the crossfire. She then came out of shock (and embarrassment) and lunged at that kid. He simply moved backwards and she fell into his lap with her ass high in air. Harry decided to tease her a bit.

"My, my feeling really bold today Dora. Such a provocative position. Do you wanna get spanked in front of the entire school." He said with humour in his tone.

She replied by licking his hand. "Mmm. Sorry kid you're too young and I am too sexy for prison. Maybe five years after we can have a go at S&M. I'll be the Dominant what do you say." This response caused nosebleeds around the surroundings and he's temporarily stunned.

Taking advantage of his temporarily stunned state, she put her arms around him in a headlock. Harry simply twisted and used a silent tickling charm till she begged him to stop.

In the teacher's table Lily Evans facepalmed herself while rest of the teachers including Professor Dumbledore looked amused at the scene. But only Professor Flitwick saw that the child didn't even move his lips to perform that charm. Silent casting is sixth year material and he did it without any difficulty. Thinking nothing of it he joined the teachers looking at the outrageous pranks

They participated in a food war, which tied. They wrestled with each other and Henry pinned down the girl and she responded by kissing him on the lips An other tie. Transfigured forks to fight each other. This caused a food fight to go around and entire hall was messed in a minute.

Dumbledore simply smiled at the celebration in hall. It was stark contrast to the gloomy atmosphere during last year. After few minutes the fight grew with teachers holding a shield charm and Tonks was hit from head to toe and he's virtually spotless.

"Stay still, so that I am hit you." She shouted.

"Your aim sucks Dora. You can't hit me that easily." He struck his tongue. She threw six pumpkin pies using her magic which he dodged simply and they struck the twins. Looking at Henry was yet to get hit by anything. They formed temporary truce with Tonks to attack the brat. No one knew how he did it but he managed to release the dungbombs within the Twins pocket.

"That's.."

"..it."

"Nobody pranks..."

"..the pranksters and.."

"... gets away...

"... with it unscratched."

Slytherins from forth to seventh years simply left the hall. And first three years fought against combined might of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the fight subsided. Tonks' along with the twins looked at him with a glare which clearly shouted "It's on brat. Prepare yourself."

Harry smiled. He never had a pleasant childhood what with danger from Voldemort and his Death Eaters brigade. He realised that it's the first time he behaved childishly in his life. He promised to save their innocence as much as he can.

The next few weeks of the school has unusual accidents occurred. The entire teacher's table sprouted horns for males and beards for females. Fred and George couldn't understand how the tarts they intended for Hufflepuff second years indirectly Henry went to the Professor's Table. Before they could think further, the faces of all houses forth years including themselves turned into bird face and they sprouted feathers. The knowing smirk by the brat confirmed the culprit.

Then there's other case of Dungbombs planted near Hufflepuff common room. Somehow they ended near Dumbledore's office. Minnie's enraged and shaved off fifty points apiece. Then the switching of all the school robes into garish pink shirts and pants of all year students. They brat was the only one who wore normal clothes on that day.

As O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's cannot be cancelled, Tonks was unable to participate in prank war. The budding pranksters, Iris, Seamus and few other people who wanted to take revenge on the brat took help of the brightest minds in Hogwarts like Hermione, Daphne Greengrass, Katherine Potter from second year. Percy Weasley from sixth year. And all the perfects.

But some how the kid is able to make the pranks backfire on their face. Even arrival of seventh years didn't help. So both the twins had bestowed the most honourable title of "Grandmaster Prankster." to him. Hey 'if you can't defeat the enemy make him your friend.' is the old proverb.

In the final day of Hogwarts, the kid hugged Tonks' and thanked her for taking care of him during these two years. She smiled and thanked him for making the end of her school days memorable.

When it's time to board the Hogwarts Express, to return to London, Harry sat down with the twins in a compartment. They were joined by Tonks, Iris and the perfect of Hufflepuff house Gabriel Truman and Justin Finch-Fetchley. Tonks turned into Lockhart and he turned into Rita Skeeter complete with horn-rimmed glasses and self correction quill. They made Lockhart seem even more foolish. After they left the train. Harry invited three of them to his house during summer.

 _ **And that's a wrap. Reviews are highly appreciated and the speed of the next update is directly proportional to no of reviews received. Except flames everything is accepted. And it's not going to be a crossover. They arrived here on request of Death to train him.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **SalamanderNatsu.**_


	5. Potter Manor

_**Disclaimer :This is a work of fanfiction. All recognisable characters in this work belongs to esteemed writer Johannes Katherine Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **This is Alternate Universe. Characters are slightly OOC. Dimensional travelling! Harry. Rune Master and Elemental! Harry. Powerful MOD! Harry. No decided pairings.**_

* * *

Harry saw his grandparents wait for both of them along with Iris near the lobby of King Cross Station. Harry first time in person saw a member of Potter family other than him in both his original time, his time and time changed by his son.

Charlus Potter looked no older than forty years and has high cheekbones, sharp Roman nose, angular face, symmetric features with strong jawline. He has warm hazel eyes with laugh lines on his face. He would be a perfect aristocrat if not for the famous untamable greying Potter hair and long stubble beard. He has fascination for Muggles. The root began when he started fighting for allied nations in Germany. He became friends with a Muggle who is a motor enthusiast. After they were captured and tortured, his friend died and Charlus started collecting luxury cars in memory of his friend. Currently wearing a slim fit navy-blue single breasted suit with charcoal black dress pants. Harry could clearly see that his dress was made of pure Acromantula silk.

Dorea Potter nee Black looked like pure royalty. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the expected of child of Black's family. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, greying caramel colored hair reminded Harry of the ingenues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the traditional Pure-Bloods. She was dressed inshiny dark maroon blouse with grey skirt just going past her knees and fur coat.

Sirius is now in Germany for an Auror assignment and his mother and stepfather has to grade ago the papers, so they won't be back for few weeks. So they were supposed to stay at Potter Manor with their grandparents.

His sister and Iris spotted them and with twin shouts of "Granny" they hugged Dorea. Charlus ruffled his hair and Dorea, well Harry thought he might die due to suffocation from bear hug he received from her. She cried on his shoulders while Iris and Kathy looked at the scene.

"I'm s-sorry, Henry." She said after composing herself. "I-I might have to come to Hogwarts to check on you if your mother or sister had let me know about your condition. I myself learnt it through Augusta Longbottom when we met for the preparation of Ball after Summer Solstice. Thankfully you recovered. By that time you recovered thankfully. I couldn't bear loosing my family. First Fleamont and Euphemia, then James. If you too have died..." She said broken heartedly wiping more tears from her face and shook uncontrollably.

"Don't worry grandma. I'm still here ain't I?" He spoke soothingly rubbing her back. He was close to both his grandparents and they spoiled him too much in this world. " Poppy said that Mom was not herself when I was still hospitalised. Iris and Kathy too are injured and Father was comforting Ma. When I had woken up I made them promise not to tell anyone especially you and Sirius, so that you might not worry. Please Granny calm down. This is the reason why I didn't want you to know. I'm weak to tears of a beautiful woman." He smiled at her.

They left the station and reached their car. His grandpa has a habit of collecting latest luxury cars. So they are greeted by black 1993 BMW 5 car model. Thank Merlin, his grandpa has enchanted the car even though it's unnecessary. It could fit all five of them really fine.

"How is my baby? Beautiful huh." On seeing the look on his wife's face he continued. "Not as beautiful as your grandma here but beautiful enough." Saying this he kissed her on her lips. Iris and Kathy gagged while Harry internally smiling shouted.

"PDA. Gross grandpa go get a room." This caused more gagging from his sister and Iris. They broke away from each other with blush on Dorea's face and goofy smile on Charlus' face while Iris and Kathy looked at Harry and Charlus with understanding look on their faces.

"Ok, girls get on the back. Henry you get the front seat. Iris and Kathy released their owls. Iris had a light brown Scops owl named Percy and Kathy has snow white Eagle owl named Athena to fly aboveground to their houses. The rest of the was filled with bickering between his grandparents about wastage of money on another Muggle contraption.

"So, Henry did you make anymore friends other than Sirius's clumsy niece this time?" Dorea asked with concern. "No one gave trouble to you did they?" Iris snorted at that.

"This fellow showed hell to everyone, Granny. He initiated a prank war against entire Hogwarts all by himself and won. The twins became his friends and bestowed the title of Grandmaster Prankster to him. Coming from them it's a declaration of best friends forever."

Dorea paled at the bit of information while Charlus' graffawed at Iris' words. "Great an other budding prankster in the family. James was bad enough and I sincerely prayed none of his Prankster tendencies will not pass on to his children. After all these years, my cute grandson has inherited it. Just great." She wept into her hands.

"Didn't I say dear? My family is well known for pranksters. In my generation I'm the best and James thankfully inherited my nature instead of my boring brother's. Disappointed that neither Kathy or Henry were pranksters and was happy with Iris." He opened the window and shouted while grinning maniacally "My grandson is continuing my family tradition of being a prankster."

Dorea pulled him back inside and boxed his ears. "You doof. That's nothing to be proud of. And are you trying to kill us. Drive carefully you overgrown child."

"PHWISH" Harry said as he made a whip like noise and made a whipping motion with his hand and he had smirk on his face pointed at him. Charlus pouted at that.

"One thing I never understood. I, Twins, Seamus, Justin, Tonks, Daphne, Cedric, Hermione and many of us along with Kathy, few of the brightest minds in our generation created plans over plans. How on earth did you escape everything?" Iris questioned.

"Ermm... Iris I and Hermione never participated in your planning. I spent the time completing my home work. If you doubt it except for Potions my work is completed." Kathy replied.

"Then who the hell took your..." Iris trailed off with realisation as the brat morphed into his sister. "You cheated. You learnt all our plans and used them on us." She shouted.

"All is fair in love and war, Princess." He smirked. "Good times fooling the entire school. Ah grandpa I invited the twins and Tonks to our house. Is it alright? If not we can meet after we go to Godric's Hallow." Charlus snickered again as he gave his assent while Dorea started praying to deities to protect their home from being destroyed .

The rest of the ride was comfortable and they reached home within one and half hours. The Potter Manor is located at Wizarding settlements, Chudleigh in West Country. Dorea complained that a portkey would take them in seconds while Charlus simply replied that he wanted to use his new car for ride. They reached the house on hill.

* * *

The house looked like any magical family's dream house. It's a three floor white building with swimming pool and was surrounded by trimmed green grounds with stone pathways. His grandpa stopped his car infront of the house and left to park the car after their house elf came and took their luggages out of the car.

The interior of the house is done with light blonde wood and painted with soothing cream colour. It has marble Square flooring with granite rhombuses in between them.

The hall itself was enough to accommodate a ball for two hundred people. With a sunken living room, stone fireplace and an outdoor kitchen and spa, it looked so modern. It has seven bedrooms and five bathrooms per floor. The floor to ceiling windows provide a beautiful view of the grounds and as it was on a hill, the entire town.

That kitchen island is humongous and has a lot of storage. There's not only a formal dining area, but two different areas for bar stools. Harry could understand how easily they could entertain guests. It also has beautiful french doors that lead to the backyard. His grandma ordered their house elf Chirpy to take luggage to their respective rooms.

After the tour of the beautiful house, Harry took a stroll in gardens to explore. There's a garage where his grandpa stored his cars. It has similar colouring but has three floors and a basement filled with cars. In the basement there's an office of sorts which to Harry looked suspiciously like Fred and George experiment lab.

Harry saw a Quidditch ground almost as large as professional Quidditch grounds. He then increased the resistance runes on his body and began running laps around the ground. After an hour Chirpy arrived to call him for lunch.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Charlus and Dorea talked about the preparations for ball for Summer Solstice while the girls chatted among themselves. Then Dorea started questioning their choices for the electives.

"I'm taking Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle-Studies, Granny. Thought of taking Divination but heard it's waste of time for those who didn't have sight or other bull shit. I wanted to be an Auror like my father so taking Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle-Studies.." Iris replied.

"Same as Iris, granny. When we graduate, we will become kick ass partners like Uncle Sirius and Uncle Frank in D.M.L.E." Kathy replied.

'Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom are the partners in this world?' Harry thought. 'Well if you think of it, his Auror partner also his wife was killed. Sirius wanted to be partnered with my father but he's driven insane by the minions of Dark Lord. So they were partnered to each other. Bloody good ones they might be, if these girls look upto them as role model.'

"So you girls aren't taking Ancient Runes then." She sighed. "Atleast practice what I taught you girls. You are the Heiresses of your respective Houses. Basic knowledge is compulsory for that position. Still thought you'd follow in my footsteps."

"Maa granny, you taught Bathsheda Babbling our Professor. We decided to drop History of Magic after our O.W.L's and take that course. We'll apply for Study of Ancient Runes O.W.L and could pass them without any effort. We saw the Ancient Runes syllabus for fourth year students. You taught them last year. If the classes with you are continued we could achieve an A+ easily. We'll drop History in sixth year. Isn't it Kathy?" Iris chirped.

"There's no such things as A+ or anything like that, Iris. In O.W.L's there are three pass and three failed grades. Same with N.E.W.T's. The highest grade is 'O' which stands for Outstanding and 'E' for Exceeds Expectations. The final passing grade is 'A' which is Acceptable. The fail grades are P, D and T which stands for Poor, Dreadful and Troll."

"So we need to get atleast five above E's for being an Auror. Piece of cake. So you're continuing our classes right granny? We would have skipped the History to attend Runes but it's against the rules. And Minnie will have our hide." Katherine moaned.

"Yes your classes will continue. Ah that reminds me. This year my nephew that's your father requested me to teach your soon to be step siblings, Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass. That git Lucius cashed in an old favour to teach his son, Draco Malfoy. You'll be separately taught from them. They are going to stay here for one and half month before leaving for Hogwarts. If Henry decided to join, he'll learn with them. Ah forgot about you Henry what are your electives?" She questioned.

"I'll take all the electives except Divination." He answered.

This shocked all the members at the table. They thought he'd take Divination and Muggle-Studies or atleast take one elective as Divination as it's a easy grade.

Harry inwardly smiled at their flabbergasted expressions. "Why are you looking at me that way?" He shouted adding heat in his voice.

"Nothing Henry, just surprised that's all. So how do you study? A maximum of three electives can be taken at a time. The work load will be heavy and stressful with just three electives. So what's your plan?" Charlus questioned coming out of shock.

"I'll just skip History, Gramps. It's a useless subject anyway." Harry replied.

"But Henry, you can't skip History. Even if Binns don't mind, your points will be docked for skipping a class. You are already hated in your house. If Minnie catches us in similar position there'd be tons of detentions and loss of house points." Katherine exclaimed.

"Bad for you guys. My House Head isn't Minnie. Professor Sprout is a gentle and caring woman. Not that Professor McGonagall isn't. She isn't stickler for rules. She may dock points but she'll be the one to give points so to compensate the lost points. She places her students above rules everytime. If I request her to place electives during the History class, she won't hesitate even for a second. Ergo problem solved." He grinned cheekily.

"That's unfair." Both of them shouted and Harry shrugged in response.

"But Henry, Runes are really difficult and let's not think of arthimacy. No offence but you aren't really bright kid. Do you think you can handle four electives. I think it's best that you take Muggle-Studies and Care for Magical Creatures." Katherine said with concern.

"Let's make a challenge then, Kathy. In our final exams this year, I'll be one of the top ten students in our year in every subject I'll attend and that includes History. If I win I'll continue the classes. What do you want if I lose." He challenged.

Before she could say anything Iris simply closed her mouth and said "You'll have to be our servant for a week. Oi Kathy don't lick. Eww gross. I'll not remove my hand. Ow, ow Kathy don't bite." She said removing her hand wiping it with a napkin.

"What the hell, Iris." She shouted. Before she could say anything Harry simply accepted the bet by shaking the non wet hand. She glared at both of them.

"Oi how many people can say that they tamed Grandmaster Prankster of Hogwarts. Oi don't look that way Kathy. It'll be fun. Even you know that fact." Iris said petulantly.

"Careful kid. Your title is at stake here. Defend all the Pranksters in the world by winning the bet. Just become boring like your sister and grandmother..." Both of them glared as Iris snickered at both of them. "...here and win this goal." Charlus boomed.

Dorea glared at him and smiled pleasantly which sent shivers down Charlus' spine. He knew that smile too well. It predicted days of pain for anyone whom it's directed at. And now it's directed at him. "Sweetie, do you mind involving your grandpa too in this bet." She turned to Harry with the same smile. "If you win your grandpa will be a slave to me for a Month. Don't you agree dear."

Both the men knew it's not a request and nodded. Charlus paled till his skin turned chalk white until Dorea whispered something into his ear. The skin instantly reddened and blood stated dropping from his nose with a look highly familiar to Harry.

He started bashing his head and wondered if he's some sort of a of magnet for perverts.

"So you'll be attending classes with Greengrasses and Malfoy. Don't worry about them. You'll do alright. I'll not allow them to bully you in any form." She assured. "Ah girls you can call your friend Ron, Neville and Hermione to learn if they wished to do so. It seems your entire holidays will be spent here. We can ask the twins when they arrived. They can attend with Katherine and Iris. We'll start in two weeks a day after Summer Solstice. Meanwhile enjoy as much as you can I'll ask your Mother's permission."

Harry left the table afterwards. It has been a really long time since he met his first enemy, Malfoy. He's a git and arrogant person. But Harry saw in the memories that Scorpius is more Draco than Astoria. Taking away all the pure blood dogma and arrogant nature his character is same that of young Scorpius. There's an odd thing Harry couldn't place his finger on and there's slight prickle at back of his mind.

Malfoy never participated in prank war and was nowhere to be seen on the train. Surprising as his counterpart was Malfoy's favourite target. Maa in few weeks he'll know the problem. Thinking along those lines he cast an undetectable alert charm on the door and a "Keep out" warning. He climbed down from second floor using wall walking and walked towards isolated part of the grounds. After he cast the seals to not alert anyone and called Death and his tutors to continue his training.

* * *

Dorea was cooking dinner for the children reminiscing about her entire life. Till today she felt lucky that she was married to this perfect man.

She was born into Black's family and was raised in their ideals. She was a very definition of pampered and spoiled Princess. Her parents fed her the pure blood bull crap all her life. She was sorted into Slytherin. She tried to find the so called pure blood intelligence and superior magic, she couldn't. But to strengthen her beliefs she became a top class student in Hogwarts. Till her seventh year she found no one worthy in her house.

Then the First Wizarding War also known as Second World War by Non-Majs broke out. Her father Arcturus Black, the then head of House decided to join hands with Grindelwald. As head of House he could dictate anything in the family.

So abusing that power and to strengthen relations between their families, he arranged a betrothal contracts between other houses to their Heirs and Heiresses. He used his nephews and nieces to gain support and popularity. Arcturus Black Jr was betrothed to Melania Macmillan. Pollux Black to Imma Crabbe. Lycoris and Regulus simply ran away from the house when the betrothal contract came.

Following their brother, she along with her cousins Callidora and Cedrella ran away from the house. Cedrella married Septimus Weasley and Callidora married Harfang Longbottom. When she questioned them about their choice of marrying so called Blood Traitors, they simply smiled and walked away.

To spite her father she joined Allied Forces against Grindelwald. There she met her two years senior from Hogwarts, Charlus Potter. It was hate at first sight, him being a Gryffindor and she a Slytherin. At first they quarrelled with each other with him pranking her mercilessly and her trying to curse him whenever outside the war. They worked with Muggles who placed bets on when they would kiss and relieve their sexual tension.

But as the time passed, she grew fond of the both Muggles and the man. Unwilling to accept her attraction, she focused her entire concentration on war. She foolishly led her squad into an ambush which led to death of a cheerful Muggle named Thomas Allen. He died risking his life for her. Charlus arrived with reinforcements and prevented further casualties. They mourned the death of their mutual friend.

But on that day, she understood who's superior. Her family is willing to sacrifice her life to an old fart who abused and killed his two wives to increase their standing. But here one of them sacrificed their own life for her. Who's superior she clearly understood.

With all her beliefs shattered, she requested to be changed to other squad. After the war all her friends are obliviated about the knowledge of Magic but remembered her.

She saw the horrors done by the so called good and pure upstanding people. After the war, she met Charlus again when he's placing the flowers on grave of Tom Allen. They meet for coffee afterwards. Only this time she as Dorea and not as Heiress Black and He as Charlus and not as Heir Potter. Not as Slytherin meeting Gryffindor but just as Dorea meeting Charlus. They dated each other and even after knowing that she couldn't bear children, Charlus married her even after her best attempts to prevent it..

Orion Black was the head of the House after war. His wife Walburga was even more prejudiced and blasted all their names from the family tree. So not wanting to touch that place even with six feet pole, she spent happily with her husband's family and helping the black sheep of Black's family (no pun intended) whenever possible. She helped Andromeda Tonks and her husband by hiding them during Voldemort's attacks.

To the disappointment of that bitch, her son Sirius Black renounced all the ties. She along with her sister in law Euphemia helped the boy and his Werewolf friend. She always felt something wrong about the rat faced friend Peter Pettigrew but curbed it down. She was proven partially right and wrong as he revealed the secret, but under the death of his father and after threatening his unconscious mother. He's dead anyway.

Being youngest she saw Euphemia, Callidora and Cedrella die. But the real shock came when James was tortured to insanity by one of her family members. She cried herself to exhaustion till they were informed that his wife went to depression.

She then took care of the children. Not having children of her own and James being three when they met him, she pampered the children without withholding anything. Even when Henry's thought to be a Squib, she loved him the same.

Initially she's suspicious of Severus Snape. But after seeing his dedication and real repentance she accepted him. She along with her nephew encouraged both of them to marry. She dealt with her husband but Kathy after she learned that he's a previous Death Eaters caused few problems. But they've married despite every obstacle. Snape looked up to her as his mother and lost all traces of the old grumpy but lonely child she met when leaving James at the station.

She also had pleasure of raising Iris. After death of Emmaline Vance, Peter Pettigrew and James, Sirius lost all traces of his old self. So she took Iris when she's two years old and raised her for four years. When Lily Evans recovered she took all three of them.

Sirius too became normal but he's not ready to raise a child. He took the title of Lord Black and with help of her husband and Severus Snape they prevented passage of Werewolves Restriction Act. He also destroyed the tapestry and wrote all the names back on it. He welcomed back Andromeda, Alphard and all the living members who are disowned. He then threw Bellatrix Lestrange and few others from the family.

Sirius never completely recovered until he met widow Helena Greengrass in ball after Summer Solstice six years ago. Their courtship reminded Dorea of her own love story.

Sirius while never pranked her initially, but challenged her at every nook and corner. But when he understood that she instead of running away from her responsibilities stood strong. Even with many pure bloods trying to take her as a second wife to increase their influence, even after attacks on her company she stood strong and never neglected her children. He was attracted to her from that moment.

Not knowing how to win her heart he fell to old habits of pranking. When those made her frustrated, he came to Dorea on his knees to help him in gaining her affection. The only advice she gave him is to show the Helena, the man underneath all the boisterous nature. She told him to leave all the pretences and sincerely love her. Within a year, their courtship started. She saw the real smile on Sirius' face after nine years.

Her life wasn't easy there was many difficulties, tears etc. But it's perfect as long as she has her family on her side. Taking chance of her absent mindedness, Charlus hugged her from back and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Smells good in here my love. But what are you thinking about?" He asked calmly

"Nothing dear, just thinking about our family." She replied.

"Speaking of family, Henry seems different isn't he?" Charlus questioned.

"I too thought so. Child used to be afraid of his own shadow. Lily did mention that his character and nature changed but I didn't believe her. Bella nearly destroyed his life. But even though he changed he's still Henry and still our family. Am I right? " She replied.

"Damn straight." He replied. "Family always comes first." He said kissing her gently.

She pushed him away "Now what's the child doing inside that room. Iris and Kathy took their brooms and went to practice flying. Henry didn't leave the room since lunch."

"He must be sleeping or doing his homework or must be sleeping. He's not hyper like Iris and Kathy. If we didn't know we could easily believe that Katherine and Iris are twins. Except for their nose and lips, they look alike. Henry must be tired and sleepy after the journey. I'll ask Chirpy to call them for dinner." He replied.

* * *

To his room, Harry returned after seven hours in the Death's time. Professor Gai taught him how to use throwing knives and taught him water fist form of martial arts. The old man said to increase his reserves before he started serious elemental manipulation. Kushina-san said that he completed third level in Uzumaki mastery. The old man also taught him war strategies, political skills and tactics along with spying techniques.

In the three and half months where he used atleast fifty shadow clones, so many things are crammed into his mind. He felt his knowledge was pitiable infront of their existence. He learnt about their lives. The old man has really unusual life and difficult life filled with betrayal and backstabbing. His eyes have seen death of his loved ones and he has to sacrifice his own life to prevent his student from destroying his home.

Kushina-san has to leave her country and family to be bought to a foreign land to become a host for a powerful beast. Gai couldn't use his magic so he's taunted and mocked by his peers. He promised himself to become the strongest person without use of any energy and succeeded in his aims.

When he's exhausted the old man told him stories about his grandson who's the strongest willed person he saw in his entire life. He's also Kushina-san's son. Harry knew that he couldn't bear half of his experience without going mad.

He wanted to stay there but it's too late and if Granny thought he's missing and decided to check him herself he'd be in a deep shit. She may not understand the seal he placed on the door but could easily identify it as a alarm rune. So he left the place.

He had taken his homework with him and completed them. After few moments their elf Chirpy bounced into his room, calling him for dinner. They said five years are more than enough to whip him into decided to spend the entire night training. The twins and Tonks will arrive within a week and he wanted to get as much training as he can.

Dinner went without a hitch and he returned back to his room for training. He spent an minimum of eighteen hours per day in that realm. This continued for five days after which the old man declared he had nothing to teach him.

He mastered everything taught to him by use of Shadow Clones. At present he can make one hundred and fifty shadow clones and keep them going for eight hours at a stretch before he grew exhausted. This accelerated his training vastly and he accumulated vast knowledge. The old man no Professor Hiruzen is the best teacher anyone could ask for. His stories are just a bonus. He said he thought of teaching natural energy but told him to wait until he's fifteen.

Professor Gai who requested him to call him as Gai-sensei, initially gave him a replica of his Spandex suit for training. He wore it all the time as Gai-sensei told him he could get maximum benefit from his exercise. He stopped wearing it after he's hit by Kushina-san with a frying pan.

Gai-sensei then taught him an unusual techniques called Eight Inner Gates. He made him promise not to use them unless in grave danger and cannot summon a speck of magic in him. He warned him that they could cripple a person if used recklessly. The final gate was forbidden to use and he said he's lucky to be alive after using it even though he's crippled permanently.

Kushina-san said that he reached level seven in Sealing mastery techniques. Harry personally thought that after level five he outstripped the goblin level wards by miles. She taught him her own style which was terrifying to watch. Personally he promised himself that he'd never get on her bad side.

The headache caused by the back lash of the memories of clones used to be a bitch to deal with. Noticing this Professor Hiruzen taught him a unusual techniques in Leglimacy. He called them Yamanaka techniques, but they are ten times more efficient than Leglimacy. You can completely change the character of a person or destroy his mind and forge him into a weapon within few minutes. How dangerous is that?

He practically made his mind into a dangerous weapon using those techniques. His Occlumency was once second to Professor Snape in his own world. But now if anyone tried to take over his mind they will be in for one hell of nasty surprise. The best thing he's not required to lock away his emotions to form that level of defence.

Professor Hiruzen, Gai-sensei and Kushina-san treated him like their own child. He promised himself that whenever he had free time he'll visit them. They beat the lone wolf outta him with extreme prejudice and helped him emotionally.

Harry spent the four hours (i.e two months) writing all the techniques he's taught in code in language of Kanji. He never saw forty one extra Scrolls slipped inside by the perverted old man. Hiruzen giggled to himself. If they cannot make him understand the wonders of woman's body then nothing else could help him.

Kushina never knew why she felt that way but she wanted to castrate the old man for few moments.

Harry then entered the Potter library and using the seals he made them look battered and ancient. Praying for forgiveness he entered the room where his grandpa and grandma are sleeping, he checked all their memories whenever they were in the library. After just walking past the Occlumency barriers he made it seem like the Scrolls are present there all the time planted few other ideas in his head.

He really didn't want to do this to his family but if asked on the knowledge of his techniques, he'd be busted. If he claimed that they are family techniques even Albus fucking Dumbledore can't ask for them without suffering a severe political backlash.

So here he is on Saturday early in the morning preparing breakfast hummimg himself for his family. The Dursleys forced him to cook since he could reach the stove so he's fairly good chef in his own opinion. After the war, he also learnt multiple cuisines during his travel for learning the entire history. He might have hated history in school but they won the war only after learning Voldemort's history.

So he decided to learn all about history to see why this society is shaped in this way. When did the hatred of muggleborns started and everything. He's aided by the Flamels who taught him the history since 1300's. They became good friends overtime and Harry wished if he could be friends with them again.

A strong rich aroma shook him out of his thoughts. Thankfully his counterpart knew how to cook. It's how he usually bonded with his grandmother Dorea, so it won't raise any awkward questions. Chirpy helped him to make Hawaii pizza using pineapples, tomato sauce, cheese, back bacon with mushrooms and peppers. He mixed the dough while Chirpy diced the ingredients. He then made scrambled eggs, back bacon, fried tomatoes, toast with butter. He also prepared sausages and black pudding. He's not worried about leftovers as Iris and Kathy has heavy appetite and never dieted.

He felt guilty for not spending time with his family and also felt bad for lying to his grandparents. So he prepared a small buffet and hoped that his skills didn't get rusty.

Chirpy helped him to set the table. He thanked her for her help at which the cheerful elf brightened up. He asked her to prepare decoction and pumpkin juice while he decided to wake up the residents of the house and placed milk and sugar cubes on the table.

It was unnecessary as all the members in the house entered the kitchen. Except for his grandma (who looked prim as always) walked near the dining place sleepily with noses up in air and saliva dripping from their mouths. Before they could fill their plates Dorea beat their knuckles with wooden spoon and looked at them sharply.

"Oww, what the hell was that for, old lady." Iris grumbled while Charlus and Kathy nodded. She gave an other smack to Iris on her head. The grumbling stopped at that

"None of you except for my cute Henry have brushed your teeth. Complete your morning ritual before coming down to eat. " They began to grumble again. "If you're not down in fifteen minutes, no breakfast for you and Iris you are washing the dishes for calling me old." That stopped any complaints and they rushed upstairs.

"Really smells good, Henry. Thank God you can cook. As much as I love them neither your mother nor your sister can cook. If not for Winky I'm sure you'll be eating burnt food everyday. And what's that large circular thing in the middle. Is it for decoration? No you never waste any food and it does look delicious." She asked smiling warmly.

Harry mentally berated himself. Pizza was never eaten by Wizards till after the war against Voldemort was completed. The Wizards sent to army for training developed a taste for it and it became famous in the Wizarding World. Thinking quickly he answered.

"That's a pizza, Granny. I overheard a Muggleborn student talking about how tasty it is. So with help of elves at Hogwarts, I tried my hand at it and it is delicious. With help of Chirpy, I made it for you. If you don't like it store it, I'll eat it later.

And Granny, I'm really sorry. This is the first time I had friends excluding Tonks and I never invited them over. So in haste of completing my home work I didn't spend much time with you. So I prepared this b-breakfast. Hope you like it." He spoke nervously.

Dorea simply smiled at the him. She felt that her grandson felt that he's too big to spend time with her. Even though she initially felt sad, she knew he'd come back maybe after few years. James used to be that way. But hearing the nervousness in his tone and hopefulness in his eyes, she'd eat it even it is burned completely.

They've returned within ten minutes and Henry told them to sit down and started cutting the pizza into fifteen equal triangular pieces. He served each of them a piece and waited nervously. Not recognising the food, Iris commented if it was poisoned but a sharp glare from the Matriarch silenced her comments.

All of them looked at her as the guinea pig for the latest food experiment by their little mousy Henry. She glared at them and took a bite from the pizza.

It felt wonderful in her mouth. Filled with creamy cheese and soft bread, it exploded filling her mouth with different flavours. She actually moaned while her grandchildren and her husband looked on. She forgone all the etiquettes and loaded her plate with two more slices, practically stuffing her face with first two slices. She kept the remaining slice and regaining her composure, she loaded her plate with sausages and scrambled eggs while looking hawkishly daring any one to touch the slice.

Charlus and the children looked shocked as the Head of House behaved so childishly. Never in their life they saw their prim and proper Lady of the House behave this way. So throwing all the caution to winds they ate a bite before fighting for the remaining pieces. The pizza had disappeared within a minute. They eyed the slice on their grandma plate but never dared to steal it. Slumping slightly they loaded their plates with sausages and fried tomatoes. It's really good but not as good as the food of Gods he served before. Henry looked stunned at the display and questioned

"So can I take that you liked it?" He asked nervously. "Thankfully I kept the batter because few people decided to eat my share." He slumped.

"Like it Henry, I loved it. Please Henry share the recipe with me. Pretty please Henry, I'll make all your favourite dishes for a week." She begged him showing the dreaded puppy eyes. He outwardly pouted but inwardly smiled as she resembled Tonks for a moment.

"Make it two weeks as you guys ate my share." He spoke petulantly.

"Deal." She shouted. "Ah here's the final piece. You can have it." She gave it reluctantly.

Harry cut it in the middle and gave her a half. She brightened as the other members of the table looked on jealously. The dinner went smoothly with the girls along with Charlus stuffing their faces and Dorea scolding them to eat properly.

It was a light hearted moment with his grandpa teasing grandma pointing out the unladylike way she devoured the pizza and stopped after she threatened to make him sleep on couch for a week. Harry made a whipping motion with"Pwish" sounds for better effect and Charlus glared at him while the girls snickered uncontrollably.

"So the Chipmunk comes out of its hibernation. So is your home work complete, Henry?" Charlus asked. At the nod of assent he continued "So do you have any plans for the day? Or are you gonna spend cooped up in your room all the day."

"I'm gonna teach Granny on how to make pizzas and many variations of what I made now till afternoon. Evening I dunno, maybe crash the library and look for any good stories and also see if I can find anything if I can use for my future pranks."

Both Dorea and Kathy groaned at his words, while Iris and Charlus perked up. "Actually I'll join you in your endeavours kid. I'm gonna make a fine Prankster outta you." He grinned at Iris who grinned back. "Iris and I will wait for you in the afternoon at the library. The Twins will join when they arrive. We'll get our vengeance on every prat in this world."

He shouted saying these words doing a weird sort of dance with Iris until two frying pans courtesy of Dorea and Kathy descended on their heads.

* * *

Harry spent the entire morning with his grandmother teaching her how to make pizzas. He also introduced Indian, Japanese, Chinese and Asian cuisines to her. She never tasted Asian cuisine in her life. By the afternoon they prepared food enough to feed an army. During lunch, the remaining three members, ate as little of everything to get a taste and fell into state of food induced bliss.

At afternoon 3° clock, everyone except Dorea (who's busy writing the recipes for fifty varieties her grandson introduced her), went into the library. There to Harry's surprise was an entire self containing atleast five hundred books solely dedicated to pranks.

While he's reading the books along with Iris and Charlus, Kathy went to read other rare books on advanced transfiguration. He's reading the books until the pile of scrolls he has written caught his eye. Odd Harry remembered writing only one hundred and fifty scrolls each with fifty techniques on it. But there are one hundred and ninety one scrolls.

He walked towards them and picked up an odd scroll. On it was written in beautiful Kanji '全く勇敢忍の物語 〜によって 自来也ヒキガエルセージ'.

Charlus saw his grandson looking at one of the old scrolls in the library. They were written in ancient Japanese language, which no member in Potter family tried to learn. He didn't want an outsider to look at those as who might know what secrets have been hidden in those. He was about to call the child when he suddenly spoke

"Mattaku yūkan shinobu no monogatari 〜 Ni yotte Ji rai 也 Hikigaerusēji."

He was stunned when the child read those words. "Henry.." He asked softly with wonder in his voice, "Can you read that language and when did you learn Japanese." He asked calmly. Iris and Kathy came towards them looking curiously at the exchange.

Harry cursed himself for the slip up. He got excited when he saw the name of Jiraiya. Kushina-san said that he was an excellent story teller and that she named her son Naruto after the first book of Jiraiya. He's now sure it might be gift of Kushina-san.

He thought of revealing the knowledge on a later date but what's better time than present. He scrunched up his face adorably and said "It says 'The Tale of Utterly Gutsy Shinobi by Jiraiya the Toad Sage.' Gramps. I never saw this language before in my life but some how could understand it." He said faking confusion both in his voice and face. "Can't you too read this Gramps?" He asked tilting his head confusedly while Charlus shook his head with price in his eyes.

"So what does this scroll contain." Charlus asked excited along with Katherine. He thought the removal of mind block made him learn languages in his blood.

"It's a novel it seems Gramps." He replied. "And quite a lengthy one."

"Hmm, alright kid. So you are going to translate the entire novel into English. I'll check for any grammatical errors or mistakes and if it's a new story. I'll convert it into a manuscript and send it to publishers Magical ones if there are elements of Magic in it. If not I'll send it to the Non-Majs publishers. We are going to convert all the scrolls here." Charlus said with countenance of a child given a new toy. "Katherine bring the self replenishing ink quills and lots of parchment."

It took nearly five hours to finish just the quarter of the entire scroll. Kushina-san is right, Jiraiya was a really good story teller. It was a beautifully written story of an orphan who wanted to bring peace to world. It has all elements of adventure, romance & friendship.

Charlus nearly cried at few parts and made him promise to translate each and every scroll written by the author. He agreed and separated the scrolls.

None of the others are as long as this one but are fairly large stories. The first book is atleast nine hundred pages long but remaining are around three hundred pages.

Harry knew if they dedicated six hours per day it would be completed in two months easily. He knew that before arrival of twins this story will be completed. He can't promise anything after they arrived.

They showed the story to Dorea who immediately liked the story. Both of them never said anything about the remaining scrolls. Till Monday he followed the same routine of cooking with his grandmother and translating the scroll for grandpa.

Charlus edited it in the morning adding magical elements in the story. They worked extra time on Sunday to complete it.

* * *

On Monday morning, they reached London where they stopped infront of a large building with name HJP publications on it. His grandpa talked with the lady at desk. As he's a major shareholder in the company, they were immediately sent to the editor. Harry entered a large office with beautiful paintings and glass windows. From there he could easily oversee everything happening outside the building.

He's broken out of his thoughts when a person entered the room.

He had his auburn hair cut in military style. With has piercing grey eyes, sharp jawline and Roman nose he reminded Harry of Minerva McGonagall. He wore a light grey shirt and dark grey suit with grey dress pants.

"Hello Mr Murray, this is my Grandson Henry Potter. Henry, this is Neil Murray. He's the editor of this fine establishment." They shook hands after Charlus introduced them. Mr Murray gripped his hand firmly and looked straight into his eye. Harry not wanting to ruin his first impression by acting nervous, looked into his eyes without hesitation and gripped his hand back firmly. Mr Murray smiled at him.

"Kid's confident. Nice quality. So how can I help you, Mr Potter?." He questioned.

Grandpa Potter took out the manuscript and handed it over. If he's surprised by the length he didn't show it outwardly. He took it and placed it on his desk.

"My Grandson here wrote this story, Mr Murray. I checked it and saw that it's a really good story. So I bought him to submit the manuscript." Charlus replied firmly.

"Just because you have shares in this company Mr Potter, I'm not going to publish this story. We have a standard for publishing any story. So please don't get insulted if we reject it. That's the reason why we kicked Mr Malfoy when he pressurised us to publish a sub-standard story written by some pure blood." He replied disgusted.

Charlus simply laughed it off and replied. "It's not gonna be a problem. But if you accept this story please publish it under a pseudonym Jiraiya the Toad Sage."

"Odd pseudonym. But not undoable. Just have to place the name on back." He mused. After few hours of mind numbing arguments on royalties and all that bull shit they finally came to an agreement and they made him sign on few papers.

"I'll Floo you within two weeks to let you know if it's accepted or not. Pleasure doing business with you Mr Potter. Have a nice day. You too Mr Potter." He smiled.

"Goddamned militant that man." Harry grumbled after leaving the office.

"It's the precise reason why he's best. During his stint as an editor, he just published three books per year. But all of them are bestsellers in their respective years. A Muggleborn so he's initially not respected but destroyed the competition in few months." Charlus informed him with smile on his face.

Harry simply shrugged outside. He never remembered anything about this company in his home world. So another change he thought and returned home.

* * *

After the lunch, they waited for Weasley to arrive. Half an hour later, Ron tripped out of the fireplace and ended falling on his face. The Twins arrived after few moments. When they appeared they looked at the house in awe. Ron always used to tell his siblings about the beautiful house of his friend's grandparents but it's more beautiful than he described. After few moments they hugged him.

"Hello.."

"... Ickle li'l Harry."

"How are.."

"... doing in this fine..."

"..summer. " Turning towards his grandparents they continued.

"And thank you.."

" Mr and Mrs Potter ..

'.. for inviting..."

"...us, the World..."

".. class Pranksters to your..."

"... beautiful home." They chorused grinning mischievously.

Ron facepalmed herself while, Dorea hid a small smile at their behaviour behind her hand. Iris jumped up and down while Charlus too grinned back mischievously.

The twins were given the same room as Harry while Ron was given an other room. Neville replied that he'll come after the ball of Summer Solstice and Hermione replied that she's going to Egypt. But said that she'll be joining them two weeks after the ball.

Tonks will arrive in the evening, so Harry gave them a tour around the house. An hour before Tonks have arrived Charlus called them back into the library.

"Hello my fellow Pranksters, wait a minute, I called Iris to participate in this Prankster league but Dorea assigned her few tasks. I gave instructions to Chirpy to send Dora down here when she arrives. So before they come here, tell us about your aims in life. As a Prankster I'll help you guys if I can. Prankster Honour." He swore.

Harry squashed down his guilt. He planted this idea into his grandpa's mind. The Fred and George of the world unchanged by his son knew shit about business. George have no knowledge of copyright infringement etc. This led to some of their original ideas getting stolen. He sold the goods bought from the wholesale shops but not directly from company. This lead to heavy losses which he didn't recover for few years.

Charlus Potter was an expert in business and he'd help them not only financially but also politically in copyright infringement. He could lecture them on business and teach them to prevent losses. Harry still felt sick for deceiving his Grandpa.

"We wanted to start.."

".. a Joke Shop to help..."

"... the budding Pranksters to teach..."

"..lesson to prats for being themselves."

"Do you guys know anything about running a business." Charlus asked. "And what's your grades in each subject? Are they any good?" He enquired.

There's few minutes of silence before Fred spoke "Isn't business just buying and selling the goods we didn't have. And selling what we pay after the taxes to Ministry is paid? " He questioned dumbly and his twin added.

"And what the hell does schooling got to do with running a Joke Shop. We kinda wanted to skip our seventh year N.E.W.T' s and begin it." He shouted.

Harry winced, in the original dimension no person took the twins seriously when they said that they wanted to open a Joke Shop. Minnie thought it's a phase they'd grow out of and didn't give any valuable advice. Because he's uncontested in the original dimension the shop remained standing or they'd be neck deep in debts.

"So you guys knew next to shit about running a business then." He said ignoring the twin protests. "Do you know about copyright infringement," They shook their heads. He simply sighed before transfiguring the chair into a black board.

He wrote Copyright on the board and began his lecture.

"Copyright infringement is the use of works protected by copyright law without permission, infringing certain exclusive rights granted to the copyright holder, such as the right to reproduce, distribute, display or perform the protected work, or to make derivative works. The copyright holder is typically the work's creator, or a publisher or other business to whom copyright has been assigned. Copyright holders routinely invoke legal and technological measures to prevent and penalize copyright infringement.

Egregious or large-scale commercial infringement, especially when it involves counterfeiting, is sometimes prosecuted via the criminal justice system. Shifting public expectations, advances in digital technology, and the increasing reach have led to such widespread, anonymous infringement

Estimates of the actual economic impact of copyright infringement vary widely and depend on many factors. Nevertheless, copyright holders, industry representatives, and legislators have long characterized copyright infringement as piracy or theft – language which the Wizemgeot. court now regard as pejorative or otherwise contentious."

On looking at the dumb faces he sighed and explained..

"It means you need to seek the permission of each and every company goods you sell in large scale to distribute them. If you defy this you'll be penalised with minimum amount of five hundred galleons and sometimes more." They are shocked by those words.

"That's not everything, you are supposed to copyright each and every one of your original creation. It varies from one Knut to hundreds of galleons depending on the product. If you foolishly refused to do so, other companies might steal your creations and would force you to pay money for your own creation." This time sweat began to form on their foreheads and they gulped visibly.

"Now which of you idiots grand plan is to skip N.E.W.T's." He questioned seriously. When Fred raised his hand, Charlus looked at him with sharp glare and continued.

"No person will provide a copyright to a person who didn't complete his N.E.W.T's when there's a contest for same merchandise. If others manage to replicate it and send it for copyright if you didn't have 'O' in all subjects required, they will cancel your copyrights and you can contest against it only in Wizemgeot. If they saw your so called educational background, without hesitation it would be ruled against your favour. You know what happens next." Their faces now turned ashen white at those words.

"You guys might have thought it's macho to skip your education. If you do so if your Joke Shop failed, you couldn't get a good job any where. Nowadays, they are asking N.E.W.T for even waitressing and butler jobs. Skip education you yourself will saw off the branch which provides you support. Now as I promised you guys that I'll support you in your endeavours, let's make a deal. I like you guys and see potential in you so I'm suggesting this." He said vanishing the board which showed images as he explained.

"Before anything what are your electives?"

"Ancient Runes and Divination. We thought that it'd be helpful in creating articrafts and Divination just because it's a easy grade." George replied.

"Not unsalvageable. Drop the Divination, I'll write letter to Minerva to stop your Divination classes if you need. One of you take Arthimacy and other take Care for Magical Creatures. This knowledge is sought out for creators. I'll teach Arthimacy myself. .

"Why Care for Magical Creatures and Arthimacy, Mr Potter?" Fred asked calmly.

"You are going to need first grade ingredients for creating new articrafts. If you have to buy from shops where potions are sold, it'll cost you a fortune. Best case is to buy from a Magzoolozist which is many times cheaper but, they ask us to find the materials ourselves. You'll have to have knowledge of Magical Creatures to find best ingredients.

As for Arthimacy, you started creating new prank works already right?" When they nodded he said "You know every ingredients needed for creating them, every Potion required and same with Charms and Transfiguration. But your experiments fail almost 90% of time. You write down every process that succeeded. Didn't you?" When they nodded again he pinched his nose in irritation.

"This causes wastage of important crafting material. In few pranks where Acromantula silk is required what happens if you follow the same process. It costs two galleons for a yarn of silk. Highly uneconomical and wastage of time. If one of them went wrong you'll be nothing more than a red splash of guts and bones on the wall." They nearly fainted.

Waiting for them to compose themselves, Charlus continued "Arthimacy is to put simply in Muggles language, you are given the answer and several parts of the question. It contains how to place equations in particular order, the best way to obtain results. Each ingredient, potion, charm etc becomes a math equation in Arthimacy from which you can create anything with less time and more efficiency. So here my deal.

If both of you guys manage to obtain N.E.W.T in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Care for Magical Creatures, Potions, Arthimacy and Ancient Runes, I'll provide one thousand galleons to start your shop. Each O in these subjects will gain you one hundred for first subject, two hundred for second, three hundred for third and so on. My offer stands for these six subjects only if you get more O's your life will be easier. But please keep in mind that the capital i.e initial investment is around two thousand five hundred galleons. "

He paused after looking their faces and continued. "If you bull headedly decide to go on your way be my guest. So deal or no deal?" He stretched his hand.

"But Mr Potter, we can't take your money. We'll follow your instructions but we never take money that isn't ours." Fred said with conviction.

Charlus looked at them and pinched his nose. "Do you atleast know how shares work?" He said as it's a statement not as a question. At their muted faces he slumped and groaned "Needed work on all aspects of business."

After few minutes of basis explanation the twins looked at each other for few seconds, simply talking with their eyes. After a few moments they accepted his hand and the deal.

"Pleasure doing business with you young men. Now where are those girls. Let's wait till they arrive and start the Prankster League." He said leaning back on the chair.

* * *

Tonks and Iris joined them half an hour later and they started discussing pranks. Harry hid a smile on his face. The remaining day went with them plotting pranks while Dorea and Katherine along with Ron watched wearily at them offering a silent prayer for the souls of poor suckers who managed to piss them off.

Dinner went without a hitch, the stern face of Matriarch quelled any discussion on pranks. Charlus complained that the scrolls in library will not get finished anytime.

"May I know why dear?" She asked confusedly. "I really liked the first story. I'm sure you guys can spend four hours per day to translate it."

"Fred here wanted to attend O.W.L in Arthimacy dear. As he didn't attend the classes from third and fourth year Arthimacy, he has to catch up with the syllabus. So I volunteered to teach him in the morning and it takes lotta time." He moaned looking like a kicked puppy.

"Hmm, so can you guys spare two hours per day. I'm sure that I can help you someway by using enchanting. Hmm let's see." She went into a slight trance and perked up.

"Chirpy," She shouted as the elf appeared. "Please bring few sunglasses to fit Henry from Wiseacre's Wizarding equipment and plain quills without any charms on them.. And Henry I need your blood enough to fill one fourth of this glass." She asked calmly.

After filling the required amount of blood in the glass, Charlus gave him a blood replenishing potion. Dorea simply went into the library and levitated atleast fifteen books along with Arthimacy charts and went into her room, she came out only when Chirpy appeared with the requested materials.

"Oh Henry please could you cook dinner tonight. It might take one or two days to complete it. Enjoy till I created this project. This will accelerate the translation process. Ah please try not to destroy the house." She requested and closed the door immediately.

The twins along with Ron and Tonks blinked foolishly while the remaining members simply shook their heads. 'What is the fuss is about' they thought.

"Henry found a large number of scrolls in our library. It was written in an Ancient Japanese language, he somehow was able to read and understand it. It has a manuscript of a beautiful novel which Granny loved. There are forty other books written by the same author. And Granny along with Kathy wanted it to be translated." Iris answered the unasked question. "Gramps sent first book to the publisher today."

"As your grandma left us today, let's enjoy our free time as we can. You bought your brooms right. Go and play in the Quidditch grounds. Tonks and Henry do whatever you want and if you want to join them, there are spare brooms in the changing room." Before Harry can reply, Tonks said that she needed his help and dragged him away.

When they reached a remote part of the grounds, Tonks turned at him with slight pink cheeks as if to be embarrassed to speak, Harry resisted teasing her for a few moments.

* * *

"So what's up Tonks. May I know why was I dragged to this remote place. Is it blush I see. Spit it out Tonks, I needed to prepare dinner." He said calmly.

"Pleasecouldyouhelpmeinnon-verbalspells. Ikindasuckatthem." She blurted out incoherently.

"Can you say it slowly please Tonks. I can't understand a bit of it." Harry said confusedly.

"I asked if you can help me in non-verbal magic, Harry. I saw you perform it on me before we started food war and during it. You didn't utter a single word yet, you can perform the spells." She pleaded. "Aurors needed to learn non-verbal or wandless magic to be accepted. Wandless magic is really difficult and I can't perform non-verbal spells." She cried changing the colours of her hair.

Harry simply hummed to himself and thought for few moments. "Please show me your wand, Dora." He requested. She narrowed her eyes and handed it over to him.

Harry immediately understood the problem. He took his Aspen and Thunderbird Tail Feather wand and passed it to her. "Please perform a non-verbal shield charm using that wand." He ordered.

Tonks glared slightly and took the ivory coloured fine grained wand. "I'm serious, Henry. I asked you for help. If you didn't know please say so. If this is a prank, I'm going to castrate you with a rusty, blunt knife." She threatened proving her heritage.

"No, Dora. This isn't a prank of any sorts. Please try to perform a non-verbal shield charm." She cast the spell non-verbally and was shocked to see a shield slightly weaker than her normal one.

Her jaw had dropped dramatically, given that she was a metamorphagus, meant it had dropped several more inches than seemed humanly possible while Harry smirked at her.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" She shouted. "How am I unable to produce non-verbal magic with my own wand but was unable to perform it with your wand. "

"The problem lies with your own wand, Dora. Please could you tell me about your wand?" He asked.

"It's a eleven and quarter inches Dogwoods wand with Phoenix Tail Feather. Is there any problem with my wand." She asked hesitantly nursing it slowly as if it's her baby.

"No, not at all Dora. Your wand is in perfect condition." He replied much to her relief.

"Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy." He explained.

"You, the twins along with Iris have Dogwood wands. " Don't underestimate them because they can't use non-verbal magic. They are illusion specialist wands are excellent attack wands. But you have higher chances of learning wandless magic than non-verbal magic with this wand. But if I'm not wrong you can't find a more suitable wand for you." He finished.

Harry knew that Tonks from his world could cast non-verbal spells easily with the same wand. She's intelligent enough to complete the entire Auror training in a single year. But just because of stealth and non verbal magic she was held back. Not willing to waste such potential and knowing that there aren't any Auror graduates she's made Auror in 1994. Only under tutelage of Mad Eye Moody, she understood her problem. Stubbornness runs within the blood of Blacks so she mastered wandless magic and then silent wandless magic. She cast her first non-verbal spell two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. She's one of the most dangerous members in Order of Phoenix who fought Barty Crouch Jr and Amycus Carrow at the same time and killed them.

"Don't worry Tonks. I'm sure you can master Wandless magic. However it's not your only weakness. According to Sirius you also needed Stealth and Tracking. Auror department doesn't need a person who alerts the criminals in other country by tripping every few seconds." He dodged a hex coming his way and grinned. "And also persons whose can't aim for shit." He ran away.

"Get back here you li'l shit." She shouted and took few steps before tripping on the ground. Harry held his stomach rolling on the ground and laughed uncontrollably.

After a few seconds he turned serious and she stopped attacking him looking at the look on his face. "Criminals do not wait and take curses thrown on them Dora. You should be prepared to hit a person in moving bus or train accurately without missing. Because of being a gopher before Hogwarts, I'm fairly fast. So try to hit me with stinging hexes. If you're able to hit me three times, I'll give you the scroll which helps in mastering wandless magic easier.

Even grandpa didn't know about it. You remember the scrolls we talked about today. I read one of them and it's a scroll for better control over magic and increasing magical reserves. I'll give you a copy of basic control along with a useful technique. We'll see about your clumsiness later."

He then increased the resistance runes on his body to match the speed of athletic human. This began the two hours practice of dodge for Harry. He's hit three times overall and she's good. Harry expected it to take atleast four hours. It'd take that time for Bellatrix surely.

Tonks was panting severely after two hours. The little shit was hard to hit. He danced around her spells as if it's nothing and she couldn't help but to feel jealous. Metamorphmagus usually are highly clumsy and didn't have a bit of grace in them. But the brat who used to be clumsy achieved grace never seen in anyone. The Metamorphmagus was given some water as the brat went into the house probably to bring the promised material.

After a few moments he reappeared with a parchment. He then instructed her to sit in a lotus position and ordered her to keep her fingers in a odd position which resembled a ram. He asked her to search for magic within an pull it out strongly. After a few tries, heavy dense magic formed out to her flattering the grass around the surroundings.

After half an hour during which he taught something called handsigns and gave her a copy of them ordering her to learn them within a day. He plucked a leaf and then gave instructions to leaf balancing exercise until Chirpy appeared and asked what items they wanted for dinner.

Harry then remembered that he's supposed to be cooking. He started preparing Roast Chicken with mashed potato and gravy along with Fish and chips. Chirpy prepared Yorkshire pudding with sausages and gravy and it took them two hours to prepare everything.

The twins along with Ron, Iris and Kathy returned from the Quidditch match completely dirty. After a quick bath, they sat around the table with Grandpa returning from whatever he's doing. Tonks said that she's able to stick four leaves on herself.

Harry was not surprised. Magic usually consisted of both physical and spiritual energy. Wizards unless fitness freaks never had much physical energy. They are usually lazy gits who use magic as a crutch instead of sword. Spiritual energy is easy to control and easily exhausted. Physical energy is opposite, difficult to control yet not easily exhausted. The abundance of spiritual energy made her grasp contract exercises easily. Harry found it difficult as the magic in this body is blocked for a really long time. Wizards if taught correctly can master control over magic within two months.

So he simply told her to practice this hand seals. He decided that using him as a target practice will be good and Tonks had habit of jogging. He decided to approach her with resistance runes saying it would increase her speed and endurance.

He requested the cheerful elf to serve them dinner saying he'll take it to grandma himself. He placed the food in the trolley and knocked on the door of her workshops. After a muffled 'come in' he entered the room.

The room was neatly organised with table on one side and bookshelf beside it. There are charts for Arthimacy hung on the wall and stacks of parchment on the table. His grandma is currently wearing a reading spectacles and there's cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello Granny, I bought you dinner. Please eat before you can continue." He spoke calmly.

"Ah Henry there's no need to worry about me. My project have been completed and I'm about to come down for dinner. Thankfully you brought it to me. Hmm, traditional lunch." She took a bite and smiled appreciatively. "Tastes really good."

"Thank you Granny. By the way what have you created for us. Show me, show me.." He jumped excitedly up and down while Dorea gave a small smile.

"I'll show it to you all at once tomorrow. It's really useful for translation purposes." She replied.

"By the way Granny can you make me a rune which applied on the body could increase resistance to moment?" Harry asked. He could make one himself but hey he's to keep a low profile.

"Err, why do you need such a rune Henry?" She asked. "I can create it within a hour or two but why do you need it. It's slightly difficult rune to work on after all."

"It's not for me Granny. It's for Tonks. Her speed is really low and she's able to hit me three times in a hour. A restriction seal increases the speed of the user after wearing it for few days. It also helps in increasing physical abilities and magical capacity." He reasoned. " Tonks is aiming to be a Auror and she only hit me three times in two hours as she's slow. So can you please help her. Pretty please with cherry on top." He pleaded enlarging his eyes and gave puppy dog eyes.

"Alright send her up after the dinner. Explain everything before sending her here. He then slipped a book on multilayer restriction seal into the self while she's loading the plate and ate with her.

After dinner he went downstairs seeing all the members at the table stuffing their faces with food. After few minutes, they sat on the sofas with bloated stomach. Harry explained everything to Tonks and sent her to Grandma.

* * *

The next day in the morning Charlus taught Fred in Arthimacy while George,Ron, Iris and Kathy played two on two Quidditch. Tonks spent all night memorising the hand seals. So she asked him what technique is he going to teach her. After throughly testing her memory, he took her into open ground to demonstrate the very basic technique of wandless magic, the Substitution.

"Alright Dora, this is just a demonstration. Try to hit me with any spell of your choice, preferably curses. It should be really fast. The stinging hex can be dodged by any wizard but curses are really fast. Don't worry about it and trust me not to get hurt." He ordered.

Tonks had slowly turned to him, and was staring as if he had just grown another head, and some tentacles, and his skin had changed color. "Are you fucking shitting me?" she shouted.

"No definitely not shitting you." He replied. To be on safe side she cast a Bat-Bogey hex on him. It seemed to hit him. She thanked God as she didn't do as he suggested. She was about to run at him before she's suddenly disarmed and petrified her.

"Your awareness of your surroundings needs work, Dora." Harry appeared behind her. "You didn't use a curse but hey it's fast enough. Now look closely at the place you hit me."

He used a _Finate_ on her and returned her wand. Instead of Harry there is a tree branch lying on the ground in splinters.

"That Dora is the Substitution technique. Damn useful whenever you're in a pinch or cornered. It replaces you with any object or even humans of your choice within a fraction of milliseconds. As demonstrated can be used to escape from point blank spells easily. If you're feeling vindictive enough, you can replace yourself with person who cast the curse and make him suffer from it. A wandless technique with which you can capture a running convict by replacing yourself with object near him as long as there's no barrier in between you and him. Did you wanna learn it? " He asked.

Tonks looked at him with stars in her eyes. It's a really great and useful technique. And the uses are really good. She simply nodded jumping up and down like a excited puppy.

"But you're not allowed because teach it to anyone, Tonks. This is the only request I'm asking you. Everything that's taught to you is our family magic and should not be taught to outsider. Promise me before I teach it or I'm sorry you'll not learn it." He said with steel in his voice.

She thought for few moments. There's nothing unfair about what he's asking so she shrugged and raised her wand above her head and spoke.

"I, Nymphadora Tonks, swear on my magic and life that I will neither reveal nor share the techniques divulged to me by Henry Potter to anyone including family without express permission. So more it be." A white strand came out of her wand and spread back into her body sealing her oath.

Harry smiled at her words. While he didn't want her to make an oath, he also didn't want it to fall in hands of Dumbledore and corrupted Ministry of Magic. The manipulative old coot will try to learn them and could feel that they were advanced for this society and ban them off in name of Greater Good. If one of the corrupted Auror gets their hands on these techniques, Voldemort Army will gain the advantage. So he made her use the oath to never teach anyone about these techniques.

"You remember the seals right. Form them in this order Tiger- Boar- Ox- Dog- Snake and..."

* * *

The remaining week was highly productive for Harry. He helped Tonks to master Tree walking exercise by end of week and taught her the Clone technique. She got it on her first try. Well it's useless anyway. He also taught her to enhance her body with magic by strengthening her muscles. He gave her a book enchanted by Granny which can be opened only by Tonks magical signature.

Dorea gave a special set of glasses connected with a quill. Whatever Harry read and understood in his mind using the glasses was automatically translated and written by the quill.

After reading one book from the remaining ones Harry understood it was filled with smut. His grandpa and Twins along with Iris and Tonks tied him down and made him read those books. He completed the remaining forty scrolls in five days. He never told grandma as barring the smutty scenes the plot and the story telling are excellent. He still tortured the old man along with Kushina though.

His mother and stepfather along with his sister Rose returned a week after his friends have arrived. While Kathy was slightly hostile towards Professor Snape the rest of them remained indifferent. As Snape was not partial and asshole in this world, the twins and others never bothered him. He favoured his House but never spited the other Houses in that process.

Mr Murray sent a letter accepting to publish the book. Charlus said that Henry wrote a book in his free time. Because the story was good, Charlus sent it to the publisher. They never told her about the scrolls and sudden ability to read Japanese. The name of the publication shocked her though.

Harry met his stepsister Eileen Lily Snape on that day. She's a perfect miniature version of his mother except for Professor Snape's piercing black eyes. A really cute and serious kid who has mixture of his mother and stepfather. Harry still felt weird calling him that way.

His counterpart resented her for showing magical capacity since she's three months old as it proved his incompetence. But Harry has no such qualms and got closer to her. Initially she's shy and afraid of him but taking her to training with Tonks, flying with her on the one of the spare brooms and few other things she became attached to him. In Hogwarts his counterpart used to ignore her like Kathy and Iris did to him, so she's reasonably weary about him initially. But now they are inseparable.

days before the ball and day before Summer Solstice, all the members of the house went to Diagon Alley. Sirius' Auror assignment has been completed and he's meeting them in Diagon Alley also with Lady Greengrass and her daughters. Andromeda and Teddy Tonks arrived to the Manor in the morning to join them. Iris and Kathy dragged along their protesting redheaded friend while he dragged Fred leaving George for Tonks. They claimed that they didn't have money to buy new robes.

Charlus asked them to consider the robes as early Christmas or birthday present.

Harry 'accidentally' broke Ron's wand passed in the morning. Well it's useless to him as The ash wand clings to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. This tendency is especially valid if the core is constructed of unicorn hair. Charlie's wand is the combination of both and it impeded Ron's skill. As the fiasco with flying car didn't happen in this world, his wand was safe. He apologized offering to buy him in new wand. He used the same tactic as his Grandpa when Ron complained about spending money on him.

The Weasleys were waiting for them at Leaky Cauldron. Even after several years, he clearly recognised the couple who treated him as their own child. His Ron lost his innocence and idealistic view of the world at the Death of his parents. Harry still remembered the cold and highly mutilated body of Mrs Weasley as she requested to be placed beside her husband whose body lied a few feet away. They hid his Godson and Ron's Goddaughter Teddy and Victoire from bigoted pureblood supremacists. They cast a Fidelius Charm and with her dying breath, she told him the secret.

Harry forced down his memories using the mind palace technique. Greeting them cordially they made their way into the Diagon Alley. The Weasleys were about to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions but changed their mind on seeing his grandparents clothes. When Charlus assured that he's buying for the Twins and Ron, they were about to reject but Dorea assured that they were buying it as a gift not as charity. They reluctantly agreed.

As they had money to spare, the Weasleys bought a bit more pricier clothes than they were accustomed to. Fred and George were bought matching Magenta and navy blue robes by Charlus while Ron was given silver and black robes. While his sisters and mother were browsing through the robes, a loud boisterous voice along with a smack accompanied it.

Harry till today remembered that loud voice even after many years. His face was obscured by his grandpa as he hugged him. When he turned towards him, Harry's throat hitched and eyes burned with unshed tears. His Godfather is still alive. Even though Harry knew this fact he still saw his Godfather taking flash of green light infront of Remus and Tonks, sacrificing himself for their lives.

He was becoming too emotional, he thought. But this Sirius didn't have haunted eyes caused by stay in Azkaban and looked similar to the ghost he summoned before he went to Lord Voldemort to die.

He's well built and really handsome with fair skin and striking grey eyes. His neck was slightly scared and his left hand had a hint of tattoo peeking out of the sleeves. True to his Black family heritage, he has aristocratic features and looked similar to Charlus. His hair was styled in a low ponytail and his beard done in Van Dyke style. His face was full with shark cheekbones and narrow chin.

Beside him is an elegant lady who has air of authority around her. With wavy chocolate brown curls, symmetrical face, pouty lips and cute button nose, Harry could see how Sirius fell for her. She had warm dark blue eyes which even when scolding Sirius to behave like a proper Lord of a House, showed love and affection towards him. The expression on Sirius' face looked like his Grandpa.

"Hello my cute li'l Godson. You guys have never met before right? Prongslet, this is Mrs Helena Greengrass. Love, this my Godson Henry James Potter." Sirius introduced them.

"Hello Lady Greengrass, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Black has many good things to say about you. It's a honour to be in presence of such a lovely lady." Harry replied kissing her knuckles.

"Quite a charmer aren't you kid? None of those formalities. You are this doof's Godson. Call me Aunt Helena or just Helena. Atleast you got manners unlike this overgrown child." She said ignoring Sirius'shouts of "Maturity and Manners are for old farts."

"So have you met my girl Daphne. She's in your year. Your sister and cousin are acquaintances. You aren't prejudiced against my House are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"My Grandma is a Slytherin and she's the most kind and warmhearted women I ever knew. She'll have my hide if I'm prejudiced. You seem like a really nice lady and you are a Slytherin. Can't blame one house for being dark while there are Death Eaters from each and every house excluding Hufflepuff."

It's actually true. Dorea kicked Ron out of the Manor last year when he made...less than savoury words against Slytherin. Dorea gave him a beat down verbally and sent him back to his home. He's still prejudiced but not overly so and just to the prats who insulted Hermione.

Answering her original question, he said. "And no Mrs- sorry Aunt Helena, I'm not acquainted with Ms Greengrass. Her circle of friends are different from mine and we didn't have any common preferences. I met her before but" here he gained mischievous look "but she didn't know it's me."

Helena was satisfied by the answer given by the child. The child respected the traditions of their society and greeted her as one would to a Lord of the house. She could see his mischievous nature as told by her elder daughter. She was...miffed that a clumsy kid was able to make their well laid plans blow up on their faces. Daphne like herself hated loosing and the kid put a huge dent in her pride. Helena prided herself on her intuitive mind and it told her that this boy is like her bethroved and has heart of gold.

"Alright, they are shopping for shoes and will be here in a few minutes. I'm sure that you'll be good friends. Though you crushed her pride, so she might be slightly... well angry with you at the moment. And she has her father's nature so don't feel affronted if she doesn't call you a friend. Not to speak ill of my house it's not a best place to make friends." At those words Harry simply laughed.

His mother, Granny, Gramps, Sirius and Professor Snape purchased their robes during the exchange. Helena selected Black robe with golden trimming to match Sirius' robes while Professor Snape took ink green and black robes which matched his mother. Iris and Kathy selected scarlet and gold robes.

After their shopping was completed, Aunt Helena's children appeared. The first girl he saw was small girl probably starting her first year. She is cute with hazel eyes, dark brown chocolate hair tied in a braid, heart shaped face and cute button nose. The second girl has strawberry blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. Their faces looked the same barring hair and eyes. 'But this girl is more developed' a voice suspiciously like Professor Hiruzen giggled in Harry's mind.

The brown haired girl skipped over towards them with large smile on her face. The second girl stood before her protectively as Harry tried to introduce himself. Harry recognised her as one of the major planners against him in the prank war, Daphne Greengrass.

"Henry this is Daphne and Astoria, my daughters. Daphne, Astoria this is Henry Potter, the Godson of Lord Black." Helena introduced them to each other.

"I have a... misfortune of crossing his path this year, Mom. Mr Potter here might have learned few tricks from Lord Black and a vicious opponent." She replied carefully.

Sirius who's eavesdropping on their conversation butted in. "Now what are you talking about my Godson, Princess. He's perfectly harmless and as dangerous as a small kicked puppy."

"Harmless my ass, Padfoot." She ranted on. "This brat declared a prank war against entire Hogwarts with the redheaded twins whom you say are the next generation of your friends as the instigators and managed to win the prank war. I spent an entire day coated top to bottom with cake and pudding, sprouted antlers and facial hair another day and got chicken feathers attached to my whole body with a permanent glue all because of this brat. And you're calling him harmless?" She glared as Astoria giggled.

"Well all of it wouldn't have happened if you didn't come up with those ideas, Princess. I merely made your plans backfire on you. That prank war is definition of unfair, the whole school against one innocent boy. Hmm, in this case the innocent boy just won." He smirked while the girl fumed at him.

"I-Is s-she telling me t-truth, Henry? Y-You m-managed to prank the entire school a-all by yo-yourself." He asked in a reverential tone.

"Aye, we bestowed the title.."

"of Grandmaster Prankster.."

" ..to this tyke. He has.."

".. the best mind for pranks.."

"..we saw in the..."

" .. upcoming Pranksters. Though he.."

"..still have to contend..."

".. with us the..."

".. Awesome, Extraordinary and don't..."

"... forget the most charming..."

".. Twins from House of..."

"..Weasley, who are.."

"the world class Pranksters..."

"And why..."

"..is our companion in crime calling..."

"...you Padfoot. That title..."

" ... belonged to one of the Gods of..."

".. pranking. The Marauders." They sang in perfect sync.

"I thought you guys lost to me when I switched your clothes with neon pink ones, put itching powder in your clothes, covered you with eggs, flour and pumpkin juice till you cried for help of your seniors and juniors." He asked innocently. "Our score currently is fifty to nil isn't it." The Twins glared at him.

Sirius immediately kneeled and shouted. "Prongs you must be really proud. One of your children have realised the error of his ways and got converted into the holy religion of pranking. I'll have to inform Moony." He then stood up and ran out of shop shouting "My Godson had became a Prankster." all along the alley.

Helena pinched her nose and muttered something about idiots, couches and months, while the Twins looked dumbfounded when the name of another Marauder was uttered. When their minds restarted they chased after him shouting "Lord Padfoot, teach us your ways."

"So you're going to learn Ancient Runes under my Grandma, Ms Greengrass. I too along with Mr Malfoy will be taught the Runes. Hope we can be friends." She huffed and looked away. Harry shrugged. He turned to Astoria who smiled happily at him bouncing up and down.

Harry remembered about her death in future. She died giving birth to Scorpius even if she knew that it'll kill her. She is a cheerful person who never let Scorpius be influenced by the pure blood dogma and died without seeing her child grown up. Harry knew that the curse could be treated before she's fifteen. That gives him four years. Hopefully he could point it out somehow and get it cleansed. He decided to wait till his fifth year and if no such situation arises, consequences be damned he'll tell Aunt Helena about it.

"Hello Henry, how are you. My name is Astoria, Astoria Greengrass. So you're in my sister's year. I'm attending Hogwarts this year. Potions really sound interesting. How are the classes for Potions? You look really nice can we be friends. I don't have sweets with me but we can share them later." 'Damn she's more hyper than Victoire and that's saying something.' Harry thought.

"Appearances can be deceptive, Tori. This fellow is a devil." Daphne commented.

"Aww Daph, you say that about everyone. See he's a really cute person." She said pulling his cheeks "And cute fellows are good people. Mom said so." She chirped.

"Alright alright, but why sweets though." He asked already knowing the answer.

"Sweets, they always help you make friends." She sang with look on her face asking if he lived under a rock. He smiled at her antics. Scorpius got her infectious smile and slightly dorky nature.

"Yes, Astoria we can be friends. No need for sweets though. As for Potions unlike your beautiful sister when excelled in everything, it is my only strong subject. Professor Snape is one of the best potioneers in the world and he'll love to teach such enthusiastic student. If you wanna meet him, he's there talking to my mother." He guestured towards their direction.

She immediately bounced (there's no other way to describe it) towards them and started questioning his stepfather and mother. Daphne looked at her fondly for a moment before she composed her face into her usual uncaring mask.

After selecting their dresses, Astoria asked if he could accompy her to the ball. "I'm a terrible dancer." She wailed. "So none of them wanted to dance with me. If this continues I'll have to go with the git Malfoy. He called me annoying last year."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him daring him to accept. Harry remembered the previous year ball from viewing from Death's point of view.

Malfoy lost most of his support in Wizemgeot as Sirius and Charlus entered into politics. If his old ally Septimus Greengrass have been alive, he would have accepted the bethroval contact between their families. But since his death his wife took over the house and single handedly managed the entire business. She simply with well placed words declined the contract.

So he forced his son to befriend his once ally's daughter so that he may use her to increase his standiy. Astoria never cared for any etiquette or other traditions and left it to her 'awesome, cool and intelligent' sister in her words. Because she couldn't dance she stepped on Draco's toes many times. He forced his pain down for many minutes before snapping and said less than savoury words involving her mother consorting with blood traitors.

In his world, Draco and Astoria never met before the git matured. Harry wondered if their marriage will occur in this world. Probably not.

Coming back to the topic he's about to refuse but sad look on her face he relented. Astoria squealed happily and hugged him tightly. He could feel Daphne trying to bore holes at the back of his head but ignored it. They met Remus and his wife who declined their invitation saying he didn't want to deal with the Minister of Magic and his hideous Undersecretary.

They along with Sirius returned to the Manor after bading good byes to the Greengrasses. Harry entered the room shared with twins and opened a journal keyed to his magic. Everything in this world essentially remained same but, for life of him he couldn't understand why did Regulus Black went to Azkaban. After requesting Death, he reviewed everything that has happened to the locket. He saw Regulus writing a similar note and handing it over to Kreacher. This time instead of caught by the Inferi Kreacher disobeyed his orders to leave and apparated out immediately.

After drinking the water from ocean he recovered. After the fall of Dark Lord he killed a fellow Death Eater and stubbornly showed his Dark Mark in front of Wizemgeot and went directly to Azkaban. Harry decided to go to the cave and retrieve locket tonight.

He sent his clones to that place to test the defences. It was the same strength as before. Tomorrow is the day of Summer Solstice. It's celebrated as day of Private Reflection. Usually on that day except for eating each person has to spend the day alone till the evening reflecting on their past year deeds and behaviour. So Harry decided it as the perfect day as if he came across any problems in removing it, no person would notice and he can enter the Death's dimension to heal. From today's midnight to tomorrow afternoon, he could create a clone to attend breakfast and lunch in case faces any problems, he's sure he'd be back in a hour but it never hurts to be careful.

* * *

A quarter past midnight when the Twins left the room to follow tradition of private self reflection, Harry opened the window and created a shadow clone. The grounds at night are charmed with _Cauterwauling_ _Charm_ to alert the presence of any intruders.

He conjured two kunais along with large ninja wire. As his room's in second floor and the house on top of hill, Harry took a kunai and tied the wire to it. He then aimed for a tree outside the walls and threw the kunai and used a wind technique for better effect. It got embedded into the tree. Harry tested the stability of the wire and used other one to attach it in his room. Running along the length of wire, he left the estate. Knowing better than to apparate and tip off the Ministry, he used his Metamorphmagus abilities to turn into a fifth year student , stepped on the board held out his wand.

There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light…

With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been standing. They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus. 30

'It's as unpleasant as the first time but it'll serve purpose of this incognito operation. But really hate Wizarding mode of transportation.' Harry thought. 'And did I rap?'

A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening"

Harry looked at the future Snatcher and squashed down his hatred. This Stan isn't a Death Eater and never killed anyone in this world. He kept silent through his introduction.

"So,Woss your name?" Stan asked.

"Cedric Diggory," said Harry. "I'll turn fifteen this year. Wanna be close to nature on this day. So flagged down this bus. First time using the bus. You said it'll take us anywhere right?"

"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater."

"Alright," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to East Sussex?"

"Firteen Sickles," said Stan, "but for fifteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for ei'teen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

"How much water is available in the bottle." Harry asked.

"Tfree litres iz its capafity." He replied.

Harry took out a _Silver Sickle_ and told him to give two bottles and keep the remaining change. The pimpled youth thanked him

"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, and introduced him the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Cedric Diggory, Ern."

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry,who smiled back.

'Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry this time knowing better used wall walking exercise to stick his feet firmly to the floor. Stan noticed it and asked

"Iz zis really y're firth time riding think bus? " He asked.

"Yes but not the first time I heard about it." He replied and Stan shrugged.

* * *

The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Harry lay, restless and miserable, on his feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Harry had paid for hot water and gave him when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go.

Finally, Harry was the only passenger left. The bus then moved along one of the beaches near London. Harry recognised the place where Dumbledore took him to retrieve the Horcrux. After a few moments the bus stopped.

Releasing his restriction seal, Harry ran across the coastline and reached the cliff and walked up to the other side. He reached the edge of rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff. It would be a treacherous descent for anyone else but to Harry it's simple. The lower rocks were slippery with seawater. Harry could feel flecks of cold salt spray hitting his face. Using night vision goggles he created, he saw a fissure in the cliff into which dark water was swirling.

Not bothering to swim like the last time, he walked on the water and reached the cave. Even though he wanted to dismantle the runes surrounding the place, he knew it gives out magical signal to Voldemort alerting his presence. So he cut his hand with a knife and splashed it on the rock. The entrance opened and he immediately went inside.

He then pulled the boat and looked at the Inferi in the lake. As this place prevents the detection of magic, he created a shadow clone to drink the potion. He created a seal to overwrite the evaporation and water on the bottle and chugged it down his clone's throat for every glass of Potion and took the fake locket. He decided to dispel it after leaving the place. He left the Clone in the cave and returned back to the beach. When the Clone dispelled he was assaulted with memories he wanted to prevent in this world even for a few moments it's unpleasant. Sitting outside the beach, he then thought of the remaining Horcruxes.

The Diadem of Ravenclaw can be easily obtained. But the remaining Horcruxes were difficult. He needed Regulus Black for the locket and Bellatrix Lestrange for the cup. Nagini is with the Dark Bastard and the ring is in the House of Gaunt. The ring is the only one after the Diadem can be obtained relevantly easy. But if the bastard's nearby it'll be a problem.

He needed to break those two out. But breaking out of Azkaban is no normal feat. After check the defences, it's impenetrable for anyone except Animagus. Harry never bothered to learn his Animagus form as he felt it's unnecessary. Even if he's an Animagus breaking in is a nightmare. Atleast another person is required for that.

Harry thought of using Shadow Clones might be a solution but for atleast hundred miles radius around Azkaban any form of magic will be detected and destroyed in a hour, but not before taking the signature. If it recognises the magic it settles down, if not it'd alert everyone. Just because of luck his clones understood that immediately and hightailed out of there before an hour. Thankfully, the work he sent them from is completed.

Deciding to think about it later he slept on the bench of beach.

* * *

As the rays of sunshine hit the beach, Harry woke up and changed back to Cedric and called the Knight bus. It returned to the same spot. Only when he's inside the bus, Harry cast a Tempus to see it's half past seven in the morning. He took the ride back to Chudleigh and hoped that the clone didn't make any mess. A half an hour later he's back into his room dispelling the clone.

Being staunch pagan his Granny is, she ordered Chirpy to deliver their breakfast and lunch on the table while they're bathing. Harry felt foolish for leaving the clone. Till evening he's free so he went into Death's dimension to meet his teachers slash friends.

The old man healed the cut on his hand using strange magic. He said if he's interested in healing magic, he'd teach him the basics. Harry accepted the offer, but said that he'd learn on the later date. He said he wanted to spend time with them as he might not be able to come till he went to Hogwarts.

So they played chess, Shogi ,Go and other strategy games. Kushina-san discussed pranks with him. Gai for first time told about his life. About his so called hip and cool rival, his adorable student and everything. He's entranced by their stories and spend the remaining time with them. Even though Gai said that they were fine, he could see loneliness in their eyes. They left their loved ones to teach him. So he decided to spend as much time as possible with them.

In the evening, all the members of the house came down to burn offerings to the dead. After that they showered and sat down to eat lunch. Eileen climbed on his lap.

"I'm hungry big brother. Please could you feed me? I'm all alone in that room for many hours" she requested, pushing out her bottom lip and turned her slightly wet eyes towards him. Harry simply smiled at her and cut the bacon into small pieces and fed her as the family looked at the cute scene.

"Ah, almost forgot. The Malfoy scion will arrive tomorrow morning to settle into his room. Longbottom and Greengrasses will come to live with us after the ball. It starts around five in the evening and ends at eight. Be on your best behaviour." Dorea spoke seriously.

"And all of you are required to wake up early in the morning. Henry and I are preparing dishes for the ball. Lily, you along with Severus are to manage the band we called to play and make sure they feel comfortable. Charlus and Sirius will take care of the wine section. And Katherine and Iris are to supervise Chirpy and Winky and few other elves we borrowed from Hogwarts place objects which create special effects in the hall I'll hand you the instructions to keep which object at which place. Am I clear?" She asked.

"Erm, Granny..." Ron asked. "You didn't say anything concerning our jobs."

"You are guests here, Ron. You don't need to do anything. But if you wanted to help you can help the girls in their work. Girls take Theo help only if they offered it. If I heard you forced them..."

* * *

The dinner was completed and they went to sleep. Early the next morning, he woke up just before Chirpy arrived. He brushed his teeth and bathed and went to kitchen where his Grandma is waiting for him. They along with elves prepared many dishes and it's completed before eleven.

The Hall was beautifully decorated by the time he completed his work. The furniture in the hall is taken away. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the Manor had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of ice statues which never melted. With wood nymphs dancing along the hall along with mistletoes hanging overhead it looked straight out of fairy tale.

That's the moment when the flames in their fireplace turned green and a pale blog haired kid stepped out. He had a pale pointed face, grey eyes but Harry's surprised to see lack of arrogance and sneer on that face. He looked...nervous? In his hands there's a trunk probably filled with clothes and books.

"Erm, hello isn't it the Pothead." He tried to sneer but it came somewhere between grimace and.. respect? Harry felt something was wrong with his eyes.

"O-oi take m-me to my r-room." He requested. Draco would never request anything.

"Ok come on." Harry spoke. He picked up his luggage and followed him. Strange, Harry expected him to order one of the elves working there or try to bully him to pick his luggage to the room.

"You're sharing your room with me during this duration. Fred and George will share a room afterwards. Neville and Ron will share the room. Iris and Kathy took a room and Tonks will share her room when Hermione arrives. So we're sharing the room." He informed.

Harry expected a bratty answer on how he wanted a room all for himself or atleast a sneer along with a degrading comment. But none of them came and Harry saw happiness and hopefulness in those grey eyes even if his face is impassive. Weird really weird.

He pinched himself discreetly and wondered if he fell into some Twilight zone or if he's an imposter. Harry decided it's latter and resolved to keep an eye on him.

When they reached their room, Draco put down his trunk and looked around. He looked like a child instead of snarky git. When he's about to leave the room, Draco called out.

"Oi, do you want some other my Fizzing Whizbees." He asked carelessly. "I mean I have few extras so do you wanna share them?" Harry could easily identify hopefulness inside the (trying to be and failing miserably) aloof exterior.

"No I just had breakfast." He replied suspiciously.

" I've also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some Jelly Slugs. Mum's idea — she says"Sweets, they always help you make friends." Stupid idea, probably. Not that I wanna be your friend." He said (tried) haughtily.

Harry stood still for few minutes his mind short-circuiting. The fellow before him was a Malfoy but still an imposter. Just to confirm he asked calmly.

"What's your favourite sweet, _Draco Malfoy_?" He asked taking out his wand from the holster.

The kid brightened up and said 'Easy. I've always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears."

As soon as the answer left his mouth, Harry stunned him and used a _Petrificus Totatalus_ on him. He warded the entire room and turned towards the bound child.

"Death. What the hell is Scorpius doing in the body of his father?" He shouted.

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. I thank every reader who favourited and followed this fic. And special thanks to the reviewers. Didn't expect to write this long chapter but it still happened. Please review for this story.**_

 _ **I sincerely thank AzureSoulReaper, Geetac, Story book thumb, ORK Child for their reviews.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_

 _ **~ SalamanderNatsu**_


	6. Prison break

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All recognizable characters in this work belongs to esteemed writer Johannes Katherine Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **This is Alternate Universe. Characters are slightly OOC. Dimensional travelling! Harry. Rune Master and Elemental! Harry. Powerful MOD! Harry. No decided pairings.**_

* * *

 _29 May, 1993. Chamber of Secrets._

Scorpius groaned, clutching his head as he woke up. The last few hours of his life was extremely stressful.

He remembered going out clubbing along with his best friend to celebrate his seventeenth birthday which they became adults in Magical World _._ There he watched on news that Delphini Riddle has escaped Azkaban. Remembering the Time Turner which his father used to bring them back, he raced to Malfoy's Manor to check on him.

His suspicions proved right when he returned to the Manor. His father was on floor, eagle-spread with terrified look frozen on his face. Checking for his pulse Scorpius closed his father's eyes, tears filling his own and started sobbing uncontrollably, laying his father's head on his lap.

Draco Malfoy might be aloof and detached but he loved both him and his mother unconditionally. Scorpius saw his surroundings dissolved into some sort of smoke and rubble within moments.

His own body faded along with his father's and in the entire place, he couldn't saw a single person. The entire place is filled with corpses He started crying realising the effects of time caused by Delphini Riddle. His soul or whatever left started wailing.

He heard a soft voice calling him and he turned to look at the person who called him.

He's a tall soul with midnight black- liquid shimmering close with skeletal face. Scorpius understood that he's in the presence of death.

"Hello Young Child. In case you haven't understood I'm Death. And this is gonna happen in few years, due to actions of Delphini Riddle. So I came here with a proportion for ya."

"What proportion? Everything I've known is destroyed. There's nothing I can do." He sobbed. "All of this is our fault. If we listened to Uncle Henry, none of this would happened."

"Hmm. If I say that you could prevent all of this, will you take up the offer." Death asked calmly.

Scorpius looked up with shocked but hopeful eyes at the entity before him. Without hesitation he replied.

"Yes. But how can that be possible?" He asked calmly before continuing with suspiciously. "And what's the catch?"

"There's a few but nothing you too dangerous." Death replied jovially. (Jovial as his skeletal face and high pitched voice allowed him.) Scorpius simply nodded as if to say get on with it

"Alright then, wait a moment." Saying this he pulled a dark grey mist from the robe.

"I am sending you into body of parallel self of your father. These are his memories."

Before Death could do anything, Scorpius glared at him and asked icily.

"What happens when two souls inhabit one body, Death?"

"Usually possession occurs or the stronger soul will destroy the weaker one and takes complete control." Death replied.

"And by shoving my soul into my father's body, mine will kill him. I don't want to kill my own father." He hissed.

"No worries on that brat. Your father is already dead in that world." Before he could reply, Death shoved the memories of his father's counterpart into his mind.

Scorpius felt his mind get loaded as he saw everything in flashes from his father's point of view.

* * *

 _ **His first meeting with Uncle Neville**_

 _"My father s next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, He said with bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms, I don't see why the first-years can't have their own. I think I ll bully father into getting me one and I ll smuggle it in somehow. '_

 _"I do Father says it's a crime if I m not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree."_

 _"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I d leave, wouldn t you?"_

 _"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. Don't you think so Longbottom?"_

 _ **In Hogwarts express while meeting the Famous Five**_

 _"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair...and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley."_

 _"My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Longbottom. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

 _"I'd be careful if I were you, Longbottom, he said slowly. Unless you're a bit politer you ll go the same way as your mother. She didn't know what was good for her either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it ll rub off on you."_

 _"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Longbottom. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

 _ **Their first Quidditch Class.**_

 _"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We ve eaten all our food, and you still seem to have some."_

 _"Anyway, I know Malfoy s always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet it's all talk."_

 _" I think I'll leave it somewhere for your brother to collect how about up a tree?"_

 _ **Insulting Famous Four.**_

 _"I'd take you on any time on my own, said Malfoy. Tonight, if you want. Wizard s duel. Wands only no contact. What's the matter? You do know about Wizard's Duel?"_

 _"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford the handle, Draco snapped back. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig."_

 _"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Draco s cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose that hut of Hagrid s must seem like a palace compared to what your family s used to."_

 _ **The First Quidditch Game.**_

 _"Wonder how long Potter s going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"_

 _ **After being caught by Professor McGonagall**_

 _"The Forest? he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. We can't go in there at night there s all sorts of things in there werewolves, I heard."_

 _"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we d be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this he d..."_

 _"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first? said Draco, unable to keep the fear out of his voice."_

 _"I want Fang"_

 _ **Second**_ _ **Year**_

 _"Signed photos? You re giving out signed photos, Longbottom?"_

 _"Everyone queue up! Malfoy roared to the crowd. Longbottom is giving out signed photos!"_

 _"Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."_

 _"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don t want to start any trouble or your mummy ll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line."_

 _ **On the Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones:**_

 _"Good, aren t they? said Malfoy smoothly. But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them."_

 _"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood. "_

' _ **Talking with Polyjuiced Neville and Ron**_

 _"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them, said Malfoy scornfully. You d never know the Weasleys were pure bloods, the way they behave."_

 _"You know, I m surprised the Daily Prophet hasn t reported all these attacks yet, he went on thoughtfully. I suppose Dumbledore s trying to hush it all up. He ll be sacked if it doesn t stop soon. Father s always said Dumbledore s the worst thing that s ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent Headmaster would never ve let slime like that Creevey in."_

 _"Saint Fatbottom, the Mudbloods friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He s another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn t go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood. And people think he s Slytherin's heir! '_

 _"I wish I knew who it is. I could help them"_

 _"You know I haven t, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" He snapped "And father won t tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened, either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it ll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing: last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it s only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time I hope it's Granger," he said with relish._

 _"Azkaban the wizard prison, Goyle, said Malfoy looking at him in disbelief. Honestly, if you were any slower, you d be going backwards."_

 _"Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he s got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week? Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we ve got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor."_

 _ **Holding the Horcrux(Dairy).**_

 _"Wonder what Longbottom s written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover, and thought he had Neville s own diary_

 _"Hand it over, Malfoy."said Percy sternly._

 _"When I ve had a look."_

 _ **Speaking to Crabbe and Goyle after Dumbledore's expulsion.**_

 _"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore. I told you he thinks Dumbledore s the worst Headmaster the school s ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent Headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in."_

 _"I m surprised all the Mudbloods haven't packed their bags by now. Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn t Granger."_

* * *

By the time Scorpius woke up he saw he's shoved into a body which is crushed under a fallen debris. His entire body ached and he bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming out in pain.

Death walked towards him and with a wave of hand, he's out of the debris.

"Sorry about that. I already placed your soul in your father's body. If you didn't see the final memories clearly, your father followed Neville, Ron, Katherine and Iris into the Chamber of Secrets. As they tried to disarm the fraudulent teacher, the combined strength of their charm caused the ceiling to collapse. Draco Malfoy s death is the collateral damage.

Do whatever you wish and if possible try to prevent your time to become reality in this world."

He waved his hands which caused all the wounds on his body to disappear. Death then held his arm and left him outside the Chamber.

Scorpius walked down a staircase from the Dungeon Corridor and stood before a stone wall. He spoke out the password (Toujours Pur) and wall inside the Dungeon Room opened revealing common room for Slytherin.

The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. Only difference Scorpius observed from his time is absence of portrait of Slughorn Horace on the right wall.

He sat down on one of the chairs near fireplace and saw the Giant Squid swooshing by the window. As the time has already past midnight, none of the students are present. Scorpius sat down and thought about the odd entity. No instructions, no details, nothing was given to him by Death and he's now in the body of his father's pre-teen counterpart. Scorpius resisted urge to bang his head on wall.

'And let's not forget about the jerk of my father. I know he's prejudiced bastard when he's young but if my father was even half a jerk like his counterpart I can clearly understand Uncle Ron's hesitation to allow me to date Rose. Draco' (as Scorpius thought in his mind, not wanting to confuse him with his father even though they are same) 'destroyed any chance of befriending Neville, Ron and everyone. The whole situation is really, really troublesome.'

In the morning, he rose up and listened to gossip. In Slytherin, knowledge was exchanged in terms of favours. Thankfully Henry's condition was a common knowledge and passed on like wildfire. There are several theories surrounding his reason for hospitalisation. His condition was said to be serious and some say that he might not recover.

Of all members of his friend's family, he liked Uncle Harry the most. He apologised to him for trying to break their friendship and asked his forgiveness. Scorpius always admired Harry Potter for his bravery and his achievements and initially felt nervous talking to him. But Uncle Harry was the best friend anyone could ask for. He cared for Scorpius as his own son and treated him as his equal and trained him in various arts.

Henry Potter was anti-thesis for Harry Potter. He's a coward and meek person. Only noticeable thing about him is that he's a Metamorphmagus. But Scorpius still wanted to know about him. Draco treated him like shit and bullied him continuously. Scorpius decided to beg him for forgiveness and make him his friend. Who knows, he might find a friendship like Albus with him.

Thinking along these lines, he left the chair and went to his room. After brushing and bathing, he instead of slicking back his hair like Draco, he styled it into his normal hair. Avoiding everyone he left for Hogwarts library to check newspapers which might give him few clues about the situation in Wizarding World.

* * *

Taking out an entire shelf worth of newspapers and ignoring Madam Pince's vulture like eyes trying to find out any mischief during his stay. After ten minutes, she left him alone not before giving him a sharp glare. Scorpius ignored that and cast a notice-me-not charm on himself. Knowing that the librarian probably jinxed the entire newspapers, he set every paper in terms of years and months without damaging them anyway.

Thanks to his grandparents, Scorpius knew each and every Death Eater who followed Lord Voldemort. And thanks to the Occlumency lessons, he remembered each and every dark secret of those families. Secrets which could possibly cripple them financially. Uncle Harry taught him how to read between lines in newspapers. He taught that each and every page in newspaper days after whenever a crime occurs will be connected. Be it sudden deflation of prices, appearance to party, large donations, accidents they will be connected. And it's his turn to confirm the secrets and find out the co-conspirators of the crimes.

Scorpius knew well that most of Lord Voldemort's power comes from money. If he could financially cripple all the sympathisers for the Dark Lord it makes their work easier. Uncle Harry always lamented that neither Albus nor James had an aptitude to connect all conspirators like Scorpius had. As all the Death Eaters were in prison the information wasn't necessary. But now Scorpius vowed himself to destroy those families financially.

Taking out few parchments, he divided each parchment into two parts and wrote one family name in each half. With his Occlumency he recalled each and every scandal of the family and the dates when they occurred. Starting with his own family, he wrote down the dates and pulled out the corresponding newspapers.

Writing down the name Fudge on the other half, he using his Uncle's techniques wrote down the possible routes on how Lucius Malfoy escaped using the corrupt Minister of Magic. Half of them were dead ends and were useless probably due to differences in circumstances. But it's more than enough to put Lucius Malfoy on tight leash in terms of money. This will be his second priority.

Cornelius Fudge was completely different story. The fool might not have supported Lord Voldemort but caused corruption to run in the government. Uncle Harry once said if the duffer just for once listened to their words, half of the casualties would have been reduced. His third priority is to politically destroy him and his Undersecretary.

But his main priority lies in destroying the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. Uncle Harry regaled him how each and every Horcrux were destroyed. Those are the main lifelines for the Dark Bastard and Scorpius was determined to finish them off.

'If Albus would've seen me now he'd surprised.' He thought dryly. 'I am plotting how to destroy my own house. Thank God my Occlumency barriers are good thanks to Draco having natural talent in it !according to Uncle Harry), otherwise I will be crucified by my grandfather.'

By afternoon he came to half of his research again his home. His stomach started to growl reminding him that he skipped breakfast. Placing the papers back in the shelf in the same order he'd taken them out, he left for lunch.

He learnt about the entrance to the kitchen by Uncle George and politely asked the house elves for some food. His politeness startled them and after they got out of their shock they filled his plate with food excitedly. He chatted with them while eating. One of the elves Bumpy told him about Henry's condition. He usually helped in hospital and told him that Mandrake potion have been prepared and been administered to petrified students.

He finished about his family and Minister Fudge by evening. But the major issue is whom to entrust this information to. Albus Dumbledore is out of question. Uncle Harry admired him but said that Dumbledore thinks persons like pieces in chessboard considering himself above everyone. Scorpius didn't trust the man not to obliviate his entire memories just because he thought of him as an erratic piece. Harry told that Dumbledore wanted the society not to advance beyond what it is. He could have used his influence to change the society for better but refused to do so as it threatened his view of a perfect world.

He didn't trust any members of the order, perhaps Moody would be good choice but he's paranoid and will not accept information from him. Professor Snape might be a good choice but he didn't know his loyalties . Planning for future is headache.

Two days later, he learnt that Henry woke up and about the fire in hospital. Scorpius wanted to meet him but he didn't know how to approach him. He cannot walk in and say "Hey I'm your son's best friend from other dimension where you are Boy Who Lived and you are closest thing I have as my father figure as my father is too afraid to show his love." Can he?

His father's lackeys thankfully left him alone. He didn't know how to act around them. So channelling his inner ass of his Grandpa Lucius Malfoy he got rid of them in a cruel verbal bashing. They let him be afterwards thankfully.

He also crossed paths with his aunt from older world, Daphne Greengrass whom he understood hated his guts. No surprises there.

When Henry did wake up, Scorpius heard about the blocks in his magic, his erratic behaviour and everything else. Bumpy said that he destroyed his own wand and set the curtains on fire. He laughed at the information and thanked the elderly elf. The remaining days in Hogwarts were amusing. Henry's behaviour is said to have changed but the elves may have downplayed it. The remaining elves simply joked that he might have awakened 'The Potter Prankster Blood'. Scorpius thought it is both hilarious and might be true. Just look at his best friend's big brother or little sister you can't help but to think that it might be true.

Dodging Henry's hilarious pranks, checking the possible crimes done by purebloods and corruption in Ministry and completing his homework the remaining days in the school have passed. By the time he left he publicly renounced his stance on pureblood beliefs in his house and breaking up the so called friends, the end of the year was eventful. Everyone in Slytherin looked at him as if he'd gone insane and kept their distance from him.

* * *

On the final day of the term, he boarded Hogwarts Express with an entire compartment to himself. He relaxed after seeing that everyone who tried to enter the compartment just walked away on seeing him. He's relieved too as he didn't want to behave like jackass of his Grandfather Lucius. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, fate has other plans as the door of the compartment opened letting in a small blond haired girl entered humming calmly to herself.

She's the oddest girl Scorpius have ever laid his eyes on. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant silvery eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Her eyes have a dreamy quality about them. She had an aura of distinct dottiness about her and kept her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping.

And let's not forget her attire. Wearing purple pants with grey long sleeved shirt and dark purple knitted sweater. She wore radish earrings, beetle ring, butter beer cork necklace and strawberry pattern shoes.

But she pulled it off excellently. On any other person it would be repulsive but she really looked cute. But not wanting to deal with anyone he sneered at the girl and drawled out.

"Ah isn't it Loony Lovegood?" He drawled out. "The person apparently only believe in things as long as there s no proof at all Well, I wouldn t expect anything else from someone whose father runs the garbage that's The Quibbler. He's a loon himself"

Scorpius expected the girl to get angry, scream, glare or hell at least cry. But the platinum blond haired girl looked into his eyes initially with steel and they softened. But for several minutes she watched him as if he s a mildly interesting television program. The intensity of her stare made him uncomfortable and before he could say anything she ruffled his hair, seemingly searching for something.

"Oi. What on earth are you doing?" He shouted indignantly.

"Oh nothing, just searching for Wrackspurts." She hummed in a dreamy sing-song voice. "Quite nasty little things they are. I noticed their absence only in this compartment. So decided to check whether they have already muddled up with your mind."

"Are you calling me crazy?" He shouted. "And what on earth are Wrackspurts?"

"No actually. And Wrackspurts... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. All the compartments are filled with them." She hummed in sing-song voice.

Scorpius looked at her dumbfounded as he struggled to come up with a decent answer. Trying to make sense to her eccentric answer and failing to make heads or tails out of it, he huffed snootily and looked out of the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her taking out a copy of Quibbler and pulled out large, colourful spectacles which made her look like a demented multi-coloured owl. After looking at him for few moments, she simply turned the paper upside down and started reading it.

Feeling quite bad for being a jerk to the blond haired girl, Scorpius sighed and spoke "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. I have lot in my mind and I'm sorry for snapping at you." He finished lamely, taking out few Pepper Imps from his bag and handed them to her as a peace offering.

She smiled at his apology and took those sweets.

"You are not what I have expected, Mr Malfoy." She hummed calmly to herself. "You are... nicer."

The rest of the journey went on peacefully with both of them (mostly Luna) chatted amiably. Scorpius formed an odd bond with the little girl and they reached King Cross Station and waited for their parents to arrive.

Instead he was greeted by a little house-elf with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes. Scorpius immediately recognised the elf as Dobby, the house-elf of Malfoy house. 'So he isn't freed in this dimension, huh?' Scorpius thought to himself.

"Evening, Young Master. Master and Mistress are out on important job, so Master sent Dobby to bring Young Master to the Manor. Dobby will take your luggage now." The miniature elf squeaked out in a high pitched voice.

His father might be an ass but Scorpius decided to treat the elf fairly. 'No creature in this world deserves to be treated the way Dobby is treated.' He thought calmly. 'Aunt Hermione must be disgusted with the way my father treated this little elf.'

"Wait a minute, Dobby. Let me apply the feather-light charm so that it might be easy for you to carry my luggage." Saying these words, he pulled out his wand and tapped his trunk few times and turned back to see tears in the eyes of the miniature elf.

Panicking at the sudden waterfalls, Scorpius whisper-shouted. "Oi Oi Dobby, I m sorry if I offended you. Please stop crying. I'll do anything you asked, please just stop crying." He pleaded. Dobby cried even more now sniffing pathetically and after hearing his words his snobs receded and he spoke timidly lowering his eyes

"Offend Dobby? I m sorry for crying Young Master. Dobby is just surprised that a wizard showed him kindness, that's all."

"Oh, so you thought I am a cruel person huh?" He sneered but inwardly smiled at the uncomfortable elf.

Dobby cringed at those words and started furiously banging his head on the pillar shouting "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" causing a commination in the station

Scorpius pinched his nose and ordered the elf to stop which the elf did reluctantly. "Dobby is sorry Young Master. Dobby has to punish himself, sir. Dobby spoke ill of his family." He trailed off uncertainly.

"You spoke ill of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, Dobby. Therefore, as its heir I will decide your punishment." He spoke calmly.

The little elf looked down sorrowfully and spoke. "Does Dobby have to shut his ears in the oven door for this or iron Dobby's fingers or..."

"You are forbidden to punish yourself for a month." Scorpius replied allowing a smile to grace on his face. "And hug me."

The little elf looked flabbergasted by the command and before he could say anything Scorpius hugged the elf. "I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you Dobby, He said in apological tone and continued But I promise you that I ll treat you well from now on." Not wanting to deal with waterworks again he sternly ordered Dobby (without any heat in his voice and rubbing the elf's shoulder soothingly) to stop crying.

On his way back home, Scorpius wondered whether Lucius heard about his stance about Muggleborns. 'Probably not, otherwise he'd have come himself to King Cross to chastise me in front of my peers. Or maybe he's trying to keep hush about his own son's rebellion or something. Who knows?'

They reached Malfoy Manor within an hour to see no-one is at home thankfully. Scorpius went up to his father's room and unpacked everything and wrote a letter of resignation to Slytherin Head of House for quitting the position of Seeker from Slytherin Quidditch team. He could play Quidditch just fine but not as good as his father or Uncle Harry. His strengths lie in his scholastic abilities after all and it would tip off everyone's easily.

Dobby announced that Lucius and his grandmother (now mother) have arrived at the Manor and he's ordered to meet them in living room. Strengthening his mental barriers to their max, he left his room to greet his grandparents.

He remembered his last meeting with them. To say it's unpleasant is an understatement of the century. After learning that he's dating Rose Granger Weasley, they simply flipped out. (Well, Lucius flipped out and his grandmother looked torn on whom to support between her husband or her grandchild.) Lucius insulted his mother's upbringing and Scorpius lost his shit. His father, Draco supported him but remained silent over the entire issue. He packed up his belongings and left for Albus' house and stayed there for few months. His father sent letters to him requesting him to come back home and that's the last time he saw his grandparents.

Shaking away the memories, he dressed himself in formal robes and went to face them. Steeling his nerves he walked into the dining room where his Lucius is reading Daily Prophet with his grandmother doing the same with Witch's Weekly. His presence alerted his mother and she hugged him tightly.

"Hello sweetheart, how is everything at Hogwarts? Ah I missed my young Dragon and I'm sorry for not picking you at the station. Your father and I had an important last minute meeting which we couldn't avoid. There are no problems in the journey I hope?" She exclaimed in between her kisses.

"I'm fine mom. Hogwarts this year had been interesting. And no there has been no difficulties and problems, Dobby bought me home without any problems. Good afternoon Father, I hope your endeavours have been successful today." He greeted politely.

"My business have been completed without any problems, Draco. I ordered Dobby to fetch you to enquire about your choices of electives this year. I am willing to even provide you tutors for any electives you choose except for Mudblood Studies." He sneered slightly and continued. "Of course if you want to study that subject I will not prevent you. It just shows how inferior those pests are compared to us."

"I decided to take up all electives except Divination, Father. And I am sorry to bother you but I wanted to drop from Quidditch Team and concentrate on my studies." He grimaced inwardly at his words but was happy that his rebellion had not reached Lucius already.

Lucius on other hand felt proud inwardly. He felt insulted that a Mudblood and Blood Traitors were on the top of classes while his own son a Malfoy was placed in eighth position. But a Draco is a Malfoy and he should excel in everything including sports. And he knew his son strengths lie in Quidditch. He was irritated slightly but he didn't openly showed his displeasure.

"But you excel in Quidditch Draco and it's honour to play for your house. And how do you plan to prepare for five electives at the same time. I have difficulty preparing for only two electives and burned myself out during O.W.L's." Narcissca asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Mom. I intend to drop out of History of Magic. Bloody useless subject it is. I don't want to take any elective that might not interest me. As for Quidditch I can't see myself in any career in that line. I've decided to study well and expand our business." He replied calmly. "So I'll see which electives suits me and drop out from the remaining." He replied calmly.

Being in presence of his father Scorpius had too much experience in understanding the body language of Lucius. He clearly disapproved of his choice to leave Quidditch Team and Scorpius didn't want any argument to break out.

"I know you are unhappy with my choice father. But let's make a deal. I will be top ranked student in this year beating every student. If I'm unable to do so I'll rejoin Quidditch Team next year." Scorpius knew he'll be top student. After all he is now mentally a sixth year student. Uncle Charlie taught him Care for Magical Creatures as it's not one of his electives. Muggle Studies is easy and Arthimacy and Ancient Runes are his electives from his time. He could have dropped from Quidditch but it have to be believable with good excuse. By using the excuse of electives, he could complete everything easily and yet still could plan without any problems due to his greater knowledge.

Seeing grudging satisfaction in Lucius' face Scorpius relaxed. Now he has to worry about befriending Famous Five and Henry Potter. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much problem to do so. For now as his homework have been completed already, he took his father's Nimbus 2001 and practiced flying to get a grasp.

Thankfully this body have retained muscle memory for Quidditch but he did not enough skill to compare to his father's counterpart. So training vigorously day and night, the days passed till his Lucius informed that he got a tutor for Ancient Runes. Scorpius suspected that Lucius secretly wanted him to lose the bet. Otherwise he would've got a tutor for Arthimacy too. Joke's on him Arthimacy is the only subject in which Rose Granger Weasley never beat him even a single time.

To say that he's overjoyed that he's going to spend rest of summer near Famous Five is an understatement. The fact that his future mother will also be present is just an icing on the top. Lucius said that on the day after Summer Solistice, his tutoring will be done by Dorea Potter and he would live there remaining Summer. His mother protested against the decision but calmed down after he assured that he will come for dinner and to sleep using Floo network.

After few weeks he got his skill in flying to pass off for his father's skill, he started packing few changes of clothes and lots of sweets for peace offering with help of Dobby. Around eleven in morning after eating breakfast and bading good-bye to his mother, he entered Potter Manor using Floo.

On his arrival he saw Henry looking over a beautiful Hall. Scorpius didn't know why but he felt a slight deja-vu when he saw Henry. Henry looked and acted nothing like Uncle Harry but Scorpius felt that he's in presence of him and also not at the same time. So all his defences went down even without his knowledge. 'Merlin's Beard! Why am I stuttering like an idiot?'

Trying to keep respect and hopefulness out of his voice, he requested Henry to take him to his lodgings. Henry looked at him suspiciously before gestured him to follow him. He immediately picked his luggage and followed Henry's lead.

"You're sharing your room with me during this duration." He informed. "Fred and George will share a room afterwards. Neville and Ron will share the room. Iris and Kathy took a room and Tonks will share her room when Hermione arrives. So we're sharing the room."

Scorpius inwardly did a victory dance and felt really happy. By the end of Summer he could be at the very least can make Henry forgive his for his father's mistakes and bullying and may be be a good friend to him. He saw Henry pinching himself discreetly and inwardly smiled at his reaction to his behaviour.

The room which they are sharing is beautiful. Like the remaining part of the house, it has marble flooring with diamond shaped granites in between them. There are two windows which extended from floor to ceiling. There are two four poster beds and two cupboard and a table. The room was coloured in yellow and black with several Quidditch team posters. The room was clean and organized.

Smiling inwardly Scorpius took out all the sweets in his bag. "Oi, do you want some other my Fizzing Whizbees." He asked carelessly. "I mean I have few extras so do you wanna share them?"

"No I just had breakfast." He replied suspiciously. Scorpius smiled inwardly remembering his first meeting with Rose and Albus. Henry replied exactly with same time as Rose. Pretending not to hear it he continued.

" I've also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some Jelly Slugs. Mum's idea — she says"Sweets, they always help you make friends." Stupid idea, probably. Not that I wanna be your friend." He spoke haughtily.

Harry stood still for few minutes and after few months he schooled his face into a pleasant expression and asked

"What's your favourite sweet, Draco Malfoy?" Scorpius felt an odd emphasis on his current name but replied anyway.

"Easy. I've always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears." As soon as those words left his mouth he lost consciousness.

* * *

Death looked sheepishly at the glaring teen in front of him. Sarutobi and Uzumaki are counting the money bills he ended up losing as a bet and are smirking gleefully at his situation, while Gai is shouting something about his youthful disciple.

"So you made a bet that I wouldn't be able to identify Scorpius for at least a day and lost money to Kushina-sensei and Hiruzen-sensei? And you still didn't answer my question. Why is Scorpius Malfoy is currently residing in body of Draco Malfoy?"

Glaring at the snickering mortal souls Death slumped his shoulders and replied.

"Do ya remember about the deal I made with my adorable little junior?" Harry simply nodded in assent. "Well he thought bringing a soul, your soul back from alternate dimension made imbalance in Light and Darkness in this world. So he requested to bring back soul of a scion belonging to Dark Family other than Sirius Black.

Bringing a sympathiser to Tom Marvolo Riddle will be counterproductive to our plans and he was essentially asking me to bring back a Death Eater. But he didn't have the knowledge of your dimension like me. So I assigned to bring back the soul of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He smiled at the boy on the bed and continued. "Iunior is happy to help you and brought the soul from your crumbling dimension. Since he's really bad with humans he simply dropped him in the dead body of Draco Malfoy and left without informing anything. So the child didn't have knowledge that you are like him. But you knew now didn't you Scorpius? And stop pretending to be asleep."

Harry looked startled when Scorpius woke up and conscious. "So when did you regain consciousness, Mr Malfoy?" He asked exasperated.

"Maa I woke him before the meeting and cast an illusion over him. Oi kid, sorry for my junior's incompetence. He didn't know how to speak with humans. At least he debriefed you and gave your father's memories, so it won't be a problem. Cute lil' Harry here too came from future." Death spoke calmly.

At those words, Scorpius smiled so brightly that his cheeks hurt. He's so happy that his Uncle Harry was back and he's not alone. He was about to hug him but was stopped by Henry's words.

"Sorry kid but I am not your Uncle Harry."

"What do you mean? Death said that you're from future in alternate dimension just like me. How else did he know that I am Scorpius if he's not my uncle." Scorpius shouted confusedly.

"He's telling the truth kid. Harry here is from time changed when Delphini Riddle took the time turner after the death of your father. He is the strongest wizard of all Harrys in every dimension. But due to the possession of the time turner in hands of Delphini that universe simply collapsed. I wanted life to thrive and selected him and you learnt why I selected you just now."

Scorpius looked dejected. He for few moments felt that he had some one familiar to help him. A hand descended on his shoulder and saw Henry looking at him softly with understanding in his eyes.

"I understand how you feel Scorpius. I may not be your Uncle Harry but it doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Harry James Potter. I like my friends, treacle tart, training and my family. I hate Dark Lords, foolish sheeple, arrogant pureblood supremacists and meddling old coots. My hobbies are cooking, training my friends and flying." Here his voice darkened. "What I have is not a dream, because I _will_ make it a reality. I'll kill Voldemort and make sure the horrors I saw will never see the light of the day. Now introduce yourself."

Hiruzen-sensei, Kushina-sensei and Gai-sensei along with Death smiled at the sight of two boys well above their years clumsily making friends with each other.

* * *

The Weird Sisters (Harry still didn't know why the fuck the band is named so as all members are male) arrived in the afternoon. His mother and stepfather greeted them cordially and sighed in relief as none of them are drunk or on high. The Weird Sisters might be one of the least scandalous bands in England but they too have their fair share of scandals. So it's a relief that not only none of them are drunk but also arrived in their ceremonial robes and gifts and trimmed their beards.

"Greetings, Lord and Lady Prince." Myron Wagtail the lead singer greeted them bowing slightly to show respect. "May the sun's rays penetrate your crown magic and fill your whole body with warmth and strength whilst like the sunflower you remain constantly rooted and grounded upon our Mother Earth. Please accept this humble gift on behalf of our entire band."

"Greetings Mr Wagtail. Welcome to the Potter Manor. I hope there are no obstacles in your journey. Please make your band comfortable in the second floor in this Manor. In case you need anything you can call our elf. Winky here will take care of any need or necessity." Saying this Lily waved her hand and the gift disappeared to the place where all the gifts are stored.

Scorpius helped by cleaning the altar and placed the even sized stones into a circle of 9 foot diameter. He supervised the elves to set up the tables and Harry bought the refreshments. By three in the afternoon entire place was ready for ritual and Granny was pleased.

Changing into the red coloured ceremonial robes, Scorpius and Harry waited in the hall. Almost every important family in Magical World arrived for the celebration and the hall was filled by seven in the evening.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came the last, in their ceremonial robes. Lucius had a sneer on his face and besides polite greetings he sneered at every one and joined his merry band of Death Munchers. Narcissa donned an expression that suggested that she was sniffing dung while taking in the decorations. Scorpius sighed by his side on watching the behaviour of his parents.

Already there was different congregated groups: a large gathering of ladies, another smaller one with women on the outskirts of the group, a unorganized collection of Lords who all had separate conversations going on and a fourth group of the teenagers all of Hogwarts age, who gathered together. Mother and Aunt Helena chatted with Mrs Weasley, Amelia Bones and few other wives of Aurors. There are several members mostly teen-agers and people below thirty went to the Weird Sisters for their autographs.

Lord and Lady Potter both stepped forward, with Charlus Potter wearing ceremonial red robes and Dorea wearing shimmering High Priestess robe. Lord Potter glanced once around the hall before speaking, ensuring everyone was paying attention. "We thank our guests for their wonderful gifts to offer as well as coming together to share in this glorious moment. If you will all gather around the altar, we will begin."

Taking his word, as a collective group, everyone surrounded the altar, with three witches standing out. Iris was dressed in a pure white robe and stood to the east, her obvious part being the Maiden, holding one of the three candlesticks. Lily Snape had moved to stand in the south, baring the second candlestick and easily being recognized as the Mother. An older witch, most likely Aunt Helena's mother was dressed in a black robe and veil, symbolizing the Crone, as she took her place to the west. Grandmother Dorea took her place in center as High Priestess.

Silence fell across the room as the Dorea Potter raised her hands, her eyes blind with age, with a voice deepening with the use of magic, Harry watched as everyone suddenly stilled in their movements as if transfixed.

"It is the season of the Maiden, the time of the Spring goddess.

Tonight we celebrate the festival of the Summer solstice,

the pinnacle of Helios strength, and to request riches for the Earth.

As the Wheel of the Year turns once more,

we honor the eternal cycle of birth, life, death and rebirth."

The Mother walked forward, holding her candle as she brought it to the High Priestess, who raised a finger and lit the wick with nary a thought. The High Priestess turned as the Maiden walked forward, reaching her own candle out and watching as it was lit. The Crone was quick to follow afterward, repeating the same process. The High Priestess spoke again, voice thick with something that tingled the base of Harry's spine.

"O Maiden, the Wheel has turned once more.

It is time for the Mother to claim what is now hers.

As the sun rages, she is born once again."

A warm wave rose in the room, sending goosebumps to every inhabitant. The Maiden reached upward, removing her veil before turning towards the Mother and placing it on her head. A moment passed as the Maiden stepped back before speaking.

"The days will now get stronger, now the Sun has strengthened.

My season has ended, yet the season of the Mother begins.

Thanks to the wisdom of those who have come before me,

and allowing to make my own decisions to gain wisdom."

A sudden rush of heat appeared, making everyone to the uncomfortable. The Crone then said after the Maiden then copied the Maiden's movements and took off the veil before placing it on the Mother's head.

"Pleased my daughter for the wisdom beyond your years,

and for seeing the season through to its end.

You have stepped aside that the new season may begin,

and for this we give you honor."

There was a pause as everyone waited for something to happen before the High Priestess began speaking again.

"We make these offerings tonight,

to show our love to you, O Goddess.

Please accept our gifts, and know that

we are entering this new season with joy in our hearts."

At those words, a sudden rush of air swept through the entire hall, ruffling the hair of everyone and sending each person suddenly blinking rapidly at the experience. All of the Lativa offerings that had once rested on the table had disappeared with the wind. The entire gathering of purebloods bowed their heads, silent prayers towards Mother Magic being given at her obvious pleasure of the offerings. Harry had gathered a small trendle of his magic in a glass bottle before wrapping it up, knowing that it was one of the most intimate offers one could give. Magic was his lifeline and it wasn't a hardship to offer the deity his most sacred part of his beside his soul. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Scorpius doing the same.

All members in the house went upstairs to change into their dress robes. The rooms have been expanded to accommodate 200 wizards per floor and within half an hour, they returned to the hall. The band then started their performance and the festivities started immediately. Scorpius to Harry's surprise danced with Luna Lovegood. He also threatened Harry if one hair on Astoria's head is hurt he'll introduce him to new world of pain. Harry simply smiled at his overprotective nature. The entire celebration has gone on without any further problems except that he had to dance with each and every girl below and his age.

* * *

Stan Shunspike was waiting outside Chudleigh beside the Knight Bus. There is celebration for Summer Solistice in one of the Manors in this town and the rush in Knight Bus in the evening to reach this place was unbelievable. So in outskirts of the town he along with his trusty driver were on standby to answer call for any wizards who needs their services.

Around 10°clock they was summoned by some wizard. When they reached the place a few seconds later, he saw two wizards one supporting the other. Both of them wore costly robes and their rings showed that their customers are respective Heads of the Houses.

"What the hell are you waiting for, you moron?" One of them if he's not mistaken Lord Nott shouted at him. "My ally has too much wine and it is now my responsibility to ensure that he reaches home safely. Now help me place my friend in the bus as apparation might further upset his stomach."

After gently placing the other pureblood whom Stan recognised as Amycus Carrow. "Where should I take you sirs?" He asked trying to keep accent out of his voice.

"Take us to St. Peter Ording. And drive this bloody vehicle normally. If Lord Carrow get as little as motion sickness consider your jobs lost." Taking out a bag of galleons he threw it into the hands of the conductor.

"There are 50 galleons in that sack. No other passengers till we got down is allowed and take us carefully. No need to worry about celebrations, they will occur till midnight." He barked.

It took one hour to reach St. Peter Ording. The sober one dragged the drunk man into an Wizarding inn and placed the drunk one on the couch.

"Greetings Lord Nott." The receptionist bowed immediately recognising one of the most powerful political members in England. "We have two deluxe suites currently available. Do we need to prepare those rooms for you and your guest?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I will take two rooms. Take Lord Carrow to the room and when he regain consciousness inform him that I will meet him in parlor at 9 in the morning. Don't disturb us till morning." He ordered sternly.

The receptionist meekly handed him two keys and signalled a guard to carry the drunk Lord to the room. Lord Nott followed the guard into the room and made him place his companion on bed and ordered him to leave stating that he would retire to his room after ten minutes.

When the guard left Nott took out his wand and cast silencing and privacy seals over the room. "Ok Scorpius the coast is clear, get up." He ordered and revealed his true form as a thirteen year old child with red hair and hazel eyes.

"You're a bloody good actor, Harry." The supposedly drunk fellow sat up the bed and with snap of finger by first one, he changed into an other thirteen year old child with blonde hair and gray eyes. "But why the hell I am to play a drunk man I never knew."

"You are bad actor, Scorp. It took me less than an hour to find you out." He said opening a scroll and with few hand signs, a man appeared out of the scroll. "Push all your memories inside this." He ordered giving the blond teen who's currently pouting an other scroll.

Scorpius did exactly what he ordered to and was given an Invisibility Cloak. "Wait for me in the alley for few minutes." He ordered.

Scorpius left the room under the cover of invisibility cloak and Harry placed the seal on the man's head shoving memories given to him by Scorpius. After few minutes, Harry did the same with Lord Nott and scaled the walls by Wall Walking technique.

They reached a Muggle shop where cars are rented and by use of fake identity they rented a car. A clone of Harry approached them giving Harry an other scroll while Scorpius looked confusedly at him.

They reached the beach overseeing Azkaban quarter less midnight and Harry unsealed every scroll barring one.

"Look here Scorpius, after the clock strikes twelve midnight, there would be influx of magic flooding the entire earth. At these moments, the wards of Azkaban will be raised exactly for 49 minutes. Opening the parchment, Harry uttered the password (Momento Mori). After few seconds the parchment opened to show the entire map of Azkaban. There are three markings named T1,T2 and T3.

"T1 and T2 are the probable location of the targets we need to extract Scorp. And T3 was warden's office. I will see if I can get exact location they are incarcerated. When I enter you'll get the entire creatures of Azkaban, along with Aurors Hit-Wizards and of course prisoners on screen. When I reach the island I'll activate this rune. Remember the Marauders' Map. This parchment will act the similar way when the rune is activated on the island. It even shows the location of Dark Creatures " He took off his robes revealing a skin tight body suit underneath. "With this you are to warn me whenever I get too close to any Dark Creature. Follow me so far?" Scorpius nodded in assent taking the earpiece offered to him.

"This is the main piece. If I'm not in the island within fifteen minutes press the green button. If I'm in danger, the red button will light up, do the same. If yellow lights up they are in expected location. If not just see the way I move and warn me. This will summon me without from any condition or place. I would have used a clone for this but due to the high magic influx that'll occur after midnight, it'd be destroyed. On other day it'll be difficult to break in. So I'm counting on you."

Harry walked to seashore and watched the time there's still ten minutes to start but time is of importance here. So by water walking he reached just outside wards of Azkaban with a minute to spare. After the clock struck twelve he cancelled the flow of chakra on his foot and started swimming as fast as he can. He encountered a sleeping sea serpent which may be a Kelpie who knows, a group of Grindylows which attacked him, but were chased by Horned Serpent who ate them. When it turned to attack him, he spoke to it in Parseltongue.

Voldemort used this sort of creatures by subduing it using Parseltongue to destroy an entire villages sometimes. So using Parseltongue he hitched a ride on it to Azkaban. He's there within a minute without any complications.

He befriended the serpent which is quite young and about two years. It bonded with him immediately by giving him the jewel on her head. He requested her to wait for him without creating any disturbance.

Harry's in Azkaban within seven minutes after midnight. Taking out the Invisibility Cloak,he covered himself. He then activated the device and heard a static in the earpiece which cleared to hear the voice of Scorpius.

"Well you reached the place before scheduled time. Colour me impressed. Alright back to business, if you're facing the sea turn to your 17° clock and cover 40 yards. You'll find yourself near the walls of guarding the castle. Follow the wall till you find the gate. Oh well forgot you can walk up the walls. Just climb the wall and wait for my instructions. Don't go to your right door, they kept a bloody sphinx as a guard to that door.""

Harry rolled his eyes and did as instructed. Once he climbed the wall which is twenty feet mind you, he waited for further instructions.

"There are sixty Hit-Wizards who patrol the wall continually when I say clear, jump down the wall and run towards your 2° clock and try to clear 90 yards in ten seconds as other guard will take his place and you'll reach the entrance. From my recordings guard change occurs every five minutes with ten seconds unguarded."

Thankfully, Harry reached there when the guard change is supposed to be in 30 seconds, so when Scorpius gave the signal, he as fast as he can and cleared it with time to spare.

"Alright, you are actually near the warden's office. Fellow was out and as it's lower level, no Dementors are present. We still have 35 minutes left. Hurry up and complete the job quickly. He'll be there in five minutes."

It was obvious that whoever the warden was, didn't spend much time in here. However there was a small stack of papers on the desk, but it was on the wall beside the window that he found what he was looking for.

A blueprint of the entire prison with names attached to each room hung there.

"Well… I'll be damned… there is a map after all." Harry murmured to himself as he checked closely to make sure he had a pretty good idea of where Regulus was. Of course he was kept in the higher area of the prison. "High Security" was a bit of a misnomer since all of the cells were the same. High security just meant more dementor patrols which mean their effects were stronger. Almost all of the high profile and unrepentant death eaters seemed to be in that area. The Lestranges, Rookwood, and Rowle's were all in the same cluster.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry took out his wand and cast several detection spells on the chest, before hitting it with a simple unlocking charm. The chest popped right open and Harry's eyes widened.

Inside the chest were a large pile of wands, including at least one he recognized. The crooked wand of Bellatrix was very distinctive, especially once one considered how many times he had seen this wand pointed at him. Each one had a little tag on a string wrapped around the handle. Rather than waste time sorting through the pile of wands, he cast another diagnostic for any tracking spells before he quickly pocketed both of them..

Harry chuckled a little bit, shutting the trunk and then casting a quick obscuring spell, one that would remove all traces of any spell signature they could pick up within a few minutes.

As they are in expected location, Harry pressed the yellow button and made his way upstairs discreetly.

Harry managed to avoid Lethifolds, a few colonies of Bundimins thanks to Scorpius warnings. When he reached the top floor where Regulus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange are kept, he felt the heavy presence of Dementors.

He reached the cell of Bellatrix Lestrange first. The insane witch was using the spoon provided to her trying to carve threats on the wall. Not in a mood to deal with the insane witch, he simply stunned her.

Moving quickly, Harry unsealed the shrunken corpse, he acquired from Muggle Hospital. Her body is unclaimed for several months and by paying quite amount of money he bought it. He placed it inside the cell. He then summoned Bella and compared them side-by-side. After the examination, he cast a spell duplicating all of Bella's scars and features.

Her own mother wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

He swapped Bella's prison attire for the old woman's hospital gown, and then sealed her immediately. He took out the Golem paper and carefully placed it inside the dead woman's mouth. He touched the paper in her open mouth and poured magic into it, charging its runes. He waited a moment, closed its mouth, and then said, "Stand up." The body climbed to its feet. "Instructions. You will stay in the bed as much as possible. When Dementors arrive, moan as if in pain. When guards arrive, turn your back to them. Do not speak to them. Dump any food into the disposal hole in the corner. If anyone suspects you aren't Bellatrix Lestrange, or Bella, or they think something is wrong, whisper the word 'dead.' Otherwise, after twenty days, whisper the word 'dead.' Turn around and face the bed. When I ennervate the guard, go to the bed and lie down. End instructions."

When it said the activation word, "dead," the paper would vanish. With the paper gone, the runes that preserved the body and allowed it operate would vanish as well, and the body would appear to have "died." His changes to its features would last a year, at least, and by then normal decay would render it extremely difficult to determine that the body wasn't really Bella. Only a muggle DNA test would prove otherwise.

The entire operation had taken less than a minute.

He thanked whoever is watching from above as no Dementor spotted him. He then walked towards the cell of Regulus Black. Using earth manipulation, he entered his cell the same order as Bellatrix did.

Lucius Malfoy was getting irritated. The entire party was filled with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. Only reason he attended this place is because it would be an insult to one of the oldest and most dangerous Houses even if they themselves are Blood Traitors. Like minded people like him has no power in politics these days and it would further weaken the standing of Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.

He then walked towards his allies few of who had too much wine. They are at least subtle about their recent crimes of raping few Muggles, bribing the Minister to overlook few Dark items etc. He still relished their terrified screams before he obliviated them. The last thing he wanted is to get life sentence in Azkaban because they got too loose tongued.

While they are discussing 'business' with each other, Lucius observed that they are trying to distance him from their group. He's excluded in every discussion and he's starting to get irritated.

By midnight Crabbe, Goyle, Gibbon, Avery were completely intoxicated. Nott and Carrow left around ten with an excuse saying they have some business. Rosier, Jugson, Mulciber, Pyrites, Selwyn are a giving him cold shoulder. Come think of it, they have been acting strange since end of Draco's school term.

"Ah Lucius Malfoy, our recent addition to Blood Traitors." Crabbe slurred out. "Who knew the old dog will be the one who will change his ideals, huh? So whose boots are you currently licking, Chief Bootlicker? I wager it's Albus Dumbledore's smelly feet for all I know." He howled at his own joke.

Lucius Malfoy lost his remaining temper at those words. Whipping out his wand before the drunkard could comprehend, he pointed it at his neck.

"What the devil are you sprouting against Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, you imbecile." He growled at the bastard infront of him. "You are unfit to lick my boots and yet dare to call me a Blood Traitor. The Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy never abandoned the ideals of our supremacy over Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. And bloody put your wands down." He ordered the remaining members who raised the wands against him.

"Why are you angry at Crabbe when all he uttered is truth, Malfoy?" Jugson spoke calmly. "Your son made a formal declaration in front of his entire house that he believes Purebloods and Mudbloods are equal mocking our beliefs. If that doesn't make you a Blood Traitor then I don't know what does?"

"Draco did what?" He growled out.

* * *

Once inside Harry settled to the ground of the cell, and looked around the bare room. There was some straw and a small mat, underneath which there seemed to be a small huddled lump. Though Harry thought it was nowhere big enough to be a human. Still a glance at the tray nearby showed that someone had been here to eat the small amount of food served to the prisoners.

"Regulus Black?" He spoke calmly

There was a start from underneath the small mat and then Harry blinked in surprised when he saw a small canine head poke it's head out to regard him in what Harry could only describe as shock.

It took Harry several seconds to process before he chuckled a little bit, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You might as well come out and shift."

The canine seemed to still be regarding him in shock and it took almost a full minute to begin to shift.

Harry had just about been ready to hit him with a spell and drag him out. He was surprised as he saw the full animal form before it began to shift, he wasn't entirely sure but he thought it might be a fox. If a fox was filthy and mangy to the point of near unrecognizability with its matted hair and dark grimy fur.

When the transformation back to human was complete, Harry got another shock, as he found himself staring into a familiar face. There were very subtle differences, but Regulus looked so much like the Sirius from his world that Harry found himself staring a moment before finding his voice. "Impressive, using an animagus form so the dementors won't affect you as badly."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" His voice halting and raspy, clearly from disuse. He regarded Harry suspiciously. Regulus was clearly wary of his visitor as he stayed backed into the corner.

Harry frowned and kept his distance as he regarded Regulus cautiously. "I'm a friend." He said, though Harry was aware that his tone probably inspired little confidence.

Regulus snorted, though it came out as more of a cough. "I don't have friends."

Harry met Regulus' grey eyes as he nodded in acknowledgement, "Okay, then let's say I'm a possible ally."

Regulus regarded him without changing expression. "You didn't answer either of my questions."

Harry frowned at Regulus' lack of response, then answered one of his questions cheekily "I came in through the door."

Regulus blinked and glanced up at door which is still locked. Regulus turned his attention back to Harry rather than question the statement that seemed more than a little off, "You still haven't told me who you are and show me your face."

"I told you I'm a friend." He said using a Lumos to lighten up the place revealing his youthful features.

Regulus stared at Harry in surprise, "You're just a kid! How the hell did you even get here?" Clearly Harry's appearance had him repeating his question's at this sudden unexpected intrusion into his cell.

"Right, because things are always as they seem in the magical world. And of course breaking into Azkaban is considered a great way to practice for your OWL practical." He spoke sarcastically with both amusement and irritation in his voice.

Regulus narrowed his eyes, but he certainly couldn't argue that point, sarcastically delivered as it was. "Still doesn't tell me who you are."

Harry rolled his eyes, "My name is Harry. Not that that really tells you anything."

Regulus frowned a little bit, there was something a little familiar about the person in front of him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Regulus did recognize that Harry was right, "Okay, then why are you here?"

Harry glanced at Regulus expression and decided to be honest. If worst came to worst Harry could always obliviate Regulus. He didn't like obliviation as a general rule, but had long ago come to terms with doing things he might be slightly averse to.

"I need some information." Harry said bluntly.

Regulus shook his head, "I'm not sure what sort of information I could possibly have for you. I haven't seen a paper for years, nor heard more than a few bits of conversation from occasional prison inspections from aurors."

Harry shook his head, "Not information like that." After nothing but silence met him as Regulus regarded him suspiciously, he decided to ask straight forward.

"I need information on this." Harry reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the necklace that he had removed from the underground cavern.

* * *

Few minutes later, Lucius was completely intoxicated. Crabbe bought his and Goyle's son to testify against Draco. Even Theodore Nott who's Draco's best friend testified against him.

Lucius requested to deal with his wayward son in private but his friends objected.

"Draco, in front of entire Slytherin house, spat on our beliefs, Lord Malfoy." Heir Nott scowled at him. "Therefore it's prudent that he embrace our beliefs back in front of everyone."

"If you are unable to make your own son do so, Lord Malfoy, we have no choice but to consider you a Blood Traitor." Lord Jugson spoke gleefully.

So to approach his wayward son, he ingested strongest wine present and staggered towards the boy who's currently chatting amiably with spawn of Potter and Lovegood.

As if sensing his presence, Draco turned to him and to his trained eye Potter flanked him as if to show support.

"Hello father. Is there anything wrong?" He drawled out smoothly.

Controlling his temper, Lucius replied in honey smooth voice. "I have heard some interesting news about you, my son from Hogwarts. Something about differences in ideals, something like that."

"Ah so you heard about it now." He murmured to himself. "This can't be prevented father, so ... I'm sorry." Before he could say anything, he was bound by a quick _Petrificus Totatalus._ Lucius eyes widened in shock. He didn't even see Draco draw his wand.

His now sober friends, immediately formed a semicircle around him and pointed their wands at his son. Immediately both Lovegood and Potter did the same. It won't be much of a problem if both Sirius Black and Lily Evans did the same followed by Xenophilus Lovegood, Amelia Bones and grudgingly Frank Longbottom while his wife looked in confusion and remaining members in amusement. The festive spirit was now replaced by tension until Draco drawled out smoothly.

"Now now gentlemen, I and my father were having a slight argument. I did it on reflex even though I prefer him to be bound for what's to come. Dobby!" He shouted.

A small elf appeared in their midst. Standing only about 3 and a half feet, he had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long[8], bat-like pointed ears. He wore a dirty body-covering pillowcase which is almost unrecognisable. Before Lucius can say anything Draco silenced him with a gag while Dobby looked around in confusion.

"Young Master call Dobby. How can Dobby helps Master." He squeaked out.

Draco then took off his socks, gloves and the outer robe worn by him. Calmly he placed the robe over the elf's shoulder, put the gloves on his hands and gave him socks to wear.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, using the position bestowed to me as the Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy free Dobby the house elf from his servitude." He spoke calmly with trace of regret in his voice.

"I's don't understand. Dobby hates working under Master but Dobby's like work for Young Master." He wailed, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Henry picked up the small elf and started rubbing his shoulders soothingly to calm the distressed elf.

Draco looked miserable for few seconds. He too grew attached to the small elf but what's done have been done. Steeling his eyes and loosing all traces of emotions, he turned towards Lucius.

The entire hall looked shocked at the turn of events. Draco stood firmly ignoring every one in the hall. "The dispute between father and I is simple. For those of you whose children are students of Slytherin house in Hogwarts might have an inkling of what our dispute is. I declared it in front of entire Slytherin house, so today on Lativa, I will make it official.

I, Draco Lucius Malfoy (Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy in his mind) of Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, renounce the beliefs on Pureblood supremacy held by my house. I acknowledge that every Magical was equal and purity of our blood doesn't matter. I formally apologize for every one of you I hurt and I sincerely believe these words. In presence of Mother Magic, let order and chaos destroy everything I am if I am lying." Smiling at the gobsmacked faces, Draco raised his wand above his head and spoke. "So mote it be."

Golden tendrils along with furious gales of magic roared around young Malfoy. The magic tested his truthfulness and accepted his words. The tendrils formed into ropes which encircled his hands and verified his claim.

Lucius looked enraged at his words and turned into ugly shade of puce. Narcissa Malfoy started to cry looking at her child and husband. All who are watching were now downright gaping at the ancient oath which even Gods shouldn't make lightly. And the child have done it on auspicious time.

His friends then freed Lucius who looked like a rabid dog snarling at the younger Malfoy. Only the reason he had audience prevented him from strangling his own son. After calming down, he pulled out his wand and stated.

"Draco, you have sought to defile the house of Malfoy. You chose to throw the years of pride and history of House of Malfoy and decided walk with scum on earth. You decided to consort with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors at which you lost your right as heir.

I hereby name you as a traitor, not just to our ideals, but to the safety and security of the family. You have proven that you have no place among the house, you are Malfoy NO LONGER."

Draco simply smiled and removed the Heir apparent ring and placed it in his mother's hands. "If I am to choose between being a Malfoy and a fool or not being a Malfoy and eyes opened to realities of life I will always choose latter, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius looked enraged at those words and Narcissa pleaded Draco to reconsider.

"Come on Narcissa, leave this filthy blood traitor and return to our house." Narcissa just like every other time followed her husband and his friends looking back teary eyed at her son.

The hall was completely silent till Sirius Black blurted out the question which is on every one's mind.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Regulus stared at the necklace in Harry's hand, before he spoke stiffly, his expression far more wary now "How did you get that?"

Harry tilted his head, narrowing his eyes slightly, "From an underground cavern in the middle of a lake. You left it there. You are 'RAB,' correct?"

Regulus stared at Harry without response. His grey eyes boring into Harry's. Harry was about to say something when Regulus suddenly darted forward, clearly intending to attack Harry.

Regulus made it exactly three steps before he was petrified midstride, an expression of anger on his face.

Harry narrowed his eyes in anger at the assault. Regulus wouldn't have made it past the first step, but Harry's first cast had produced no result. When nothing happened Harry had instantly realized his mistake. There must have been at least a standard magic suppressing ward on the cell.

Probably an extra strong one, given the prison. A problem for most people, and given half an hour, Harry was sure he could have dismantled the ward.

Instead he went for the easy route and simply poured more magic into his subsequent cast, overpowering the strength of the ward.

Harry glared at the frozen Regulus in front of him, the only part of Regulus that was able to move was his eyes as he blinked in impotent fury.

"Okay, I wanted to do this the easy way. But you've given me no choice." Harry narrowed his eyes further as he met Regulus eyes. Without a word or a movement he dived into Regulus mind using using a legilimency probe.

Harry found himself in Regulus' mind and he pierced through a set of pitiful occlumency shields. Harry was certain that he likely had better mind protection in his world before he'd ever heard of the wizarding world. And that was with a connection to a psychotic soul piece connected to his mind.

Harry could tell that Regulus was attempting to resist the probe of his mind but Harry barely felt the slightest push back. He had truthfully felt light breezes to be more forceful than any resistance than Regulus was able to muster.

Harry plunged through Regulus mind, nearly unimpeded as he began to search for relevant information. Harry frowned as he delved deeper into Regulus mind.

He searched for a memory of Regulus with the locket. He saw Regulus casting spells at the locket and getting frustrated. Harry could tell that Regulus was clearly trying to destroy the locket.

Harry frowned, as he continued looking through Regulus' memories.

Harry saw Regulus give the locket to Kreacher, with instructions to hide and only to come if he was summoned by Regulus himself, or asked directly by the head of the Black family. Then he told Kreacher that in event of Regulus dying he was to take it to Sirius with a letter.

Harry saw Regulus searching the Black library for ways to destroy the horcrux.

He saw Regulus' trial, where he didn't say anything in his defense, and had shown his dark mark almost defiantly.

Harry felt confusion. If Regulus was trying to destroy the Dark Lord, why would he go to Azkaban as a loyal follower? As if asking the question brought the answer out Harry found the answer and pulled out of Regulus mind sharply.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Harry half said, half demanded.

Regulus of course remained absolutely frozen, though there was pure rage in his expression.

Harry waved his wand, and with a push of his magic, released Regulus' head from it's frozen state. The rest of his body still remained petrified.

The moment Regulus could speak he snarled at Harry. "So you know the truth. Do your worst. The Dark Lord may have sent you to his dirty work, but you can tell him that his 'lifeline' is out of his grasp."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, barely listening to Regulus diatribe, so his reply just brought confusion to Regulus. "I swear, the stupidity of wizards never ceases to amaze me. You'd think eventually they'd get to the point that they're incapable of shocking me with their sheer idiocy. But every time I think I've gotten to the very rock bottom… wizards pull out some shovels and some blasting curses and begin to dig." Harry sighed, "Well, they're consistent if nothing else."

Regulus frowned at Harry's description, the confusion was still on his face, though he attempted to keep his pride, as he replied. "You can kill me, but its not going to get your master his soul piece back."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay. Let's get a few things straight. First of all, I don't serve Voldemort. I intend to see him destroyed. That's why I'm here."

"How can I trust you?" Regulus demanded.

Harry visibly sighed, "And there's that wizarding stupidity again." He ran a hand over his face. "Let's review shall we? You're frozen and helpless. I can get any information I wanted at any point from your mind. Oh… and I haven't killed you."

Regulus couldn't say anything in reply to that statement.

"So in the interests of curing your particular case of wizard stupidity. Why don't we start with why you're here?" Harry half stated, half asked.

Regulus tilted his head, "You saw my memories. I know there was nothing I could do to stop you. What more do you want me to say?"

Harry frowned and gestured, "Well, how about the fact that you're here in Azkaban, despite the fact that you worked against Voldemort, had a trial, and had a chance to plead your case."

Regulus scowled, "What was I supposed to do? Spew out the Dark Lord's secret in full court? I wouldn't even have made it out of the courtroom."

"And you didn't try and tell anyone privately?" Harry demanded through narrowed eyes.

"Who was I supposed to tell? Dumbledore? He was half the reason I joined the Dark Lord in the first place." Regulus spat out.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, that was one thing he hadn't heard before, "What do you mean?"

Regulus scowled, "I didn't agree with everything he did. But at least Voldemort was a force for change. Of course that was before he went completely round the twist…" Regulus trailed off.

Regulus seemed to refocus on Harry, "Dumbledore has his fingers in everything in the magical world. He has no respect for bloodlines or family traditions, yet he makes no true overtures to the liberals who want more rights for mudbloods. Because he doesn't want any change in our society. It threatens his view of this perfect world. He dumbs down education to the lowest common denominator. Merlin forbid someone explore something he doesn't approve of, throwing around the label 'dark arts'. If it's not approved by Albus bloody Dumbledore that automatically makes it evil. "

Harry ignored Regulus' casual slur, and instead snorted in a bit of amusement, and shook his head, "Fair point. I'm not exactly a card carrying member of the Dumbledore fanclub either, but surely you had other options."

Regulus frowned and challenged, "Like who? Name one person."

Harry tilted his head and frowned, "If memory serves you had a brother who wasn't a follower of the Dark Lord."

This time it was Regulus who snorted. "My brother… I don't think he worships the altar of Dumbledore, he's too contrary to do that. But he is friends with too many people who follow the old man like he was a god. Though he was my last failsafe for Kreacher. Besides, Dumbledore's followers had at least one traitor and probably more, so anything told to that group would instantly get back to Voldemort's followers."

Harry nodded slowly, "And your decision to go to Azkaban?"

Regulus looked around at the blocks of his cell, "You saw my occlumency barriers... or lack thereof. Anyone with even a modicum of skill in legilimency could pick that from my brain. That's why I killed the wizard that I did. He had picked out my thoughts. No one could know I turned traitor, especially not before I found a way to destroy the locket."

Harry frowned, and rolled his eyes. "You decided to hide in the hell that is Azkaban because you couldn't make decent occlumency shields? Wizards and their stupid plans."

Regulus frowned and sounded defensive, "You need someone to enter your mind to help you build those barriers. I couldn't trust anyone entering my mind once I discovered what the Dark Lord was up to and that I was going to stop him. At least not until I destroyed his foul creation."

"Why didn't you hit it with fiendfyre?" Harry asked curiously.

Regulus rolled his eyes, "That was one of the first things I tried. Nearly burnt down part of a forest trying. Somehow Voldemort made it resistant to fiendfyre, and that's the most powerful destructive spell I know of.."

Harry frowned and tilted his head, "Okay… that's new. Fiendfyre worked on his other ones…"

Regulus blinked in surprise, "What do you mean 'his other ones'? What other ones?"

Harry shook his head slightly, "What? A wizard as paranoid and arrogant as Voldemort, do you honestly think that he would be content with just one protection on his continued existence?"

Regulus sucked in a sharp breath, "He made more than one? Merlin…"

"Recently one has already been destroyed." Harry replied honestly.

Regulus looked up sharply, "Destroyed?! How?" The expression on Regulus face was almost desperate. It was clear that this answer, above all, was one that he needed to know.

Harry nodded, "Basilisk venom."

Regulus frowned, "I… never thought of that. Of course basilisks are so rare that getting venom is a nearly impossible task."

Harry chuckled softly, "I am fairly certain I can get my hands on some."

Regulus frowned a little, and seemed to ponder his words before he blurted out, "Are those the only reasons you've broken into Azkaban? To mind-rape me and find out why I allowed myself to be captured?"

"Keep it up and I'm not going to get you out of here." Harry replied with a note of annoyance in his voice, though he couldn't blame Regulus for the anger. He didn't like violating a person's mind in such depth, and he had done it so casually.

Regulus scowled, "I'm in here for a reason."

"A bloody stupid reason." Harry shot back. "You've got access to one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes, and I don't feel like going after Sirius and forcing him call Kreacher for it. We'll get it and destroy it."

"Oh and what happens after you take me out of here? They start a giant manhunt for me. I will be hunted down the rest of my life." Regulus replied.

Harry nodded, "You go into hiding where no one can find you."

"Not that I want to stay here, this place is a hell hole after all. But where on earth can I hide without getting captured?" Regulus asked cautiously.

Harry chuckled softly but his voice held an edge, "You won't like the answer.." He grinned darkly.

"You are going back to the Dark Lord."

* * *

"I think that young Mr Malfoy must have seen blunder of his ways and and trying to turn into a new leaf. It takes courage to stand against his own family to do so. This fellow's actions reminds me of a two best people I know, ten years ago. Isn't it right, Severus and Sirius?" Charlus Potter commented.

"Yes Father." Both of them replied at the same time.

"So what are you going to do, Young man?" He enquired lightly.

"Lord Potter.." Scorpius bowed respectfully. "If it's not a burden, can I trouble you to allow me stay here for few days till I found a suitable orphanage to stay? I will try not to be a burden and after requesting Hogwarts Orphanage fund I'll be out of your hair."

"Dobby stays with young master. Young master goes where, there Dobby goes. Dobby understands Young Master didn't want Dobby to suffer in his sire's hands. Young master freed Dobby for that reason. So Dobby will care for Young Master." The elf spoke passionately.

"Dobby, there are no wizard orphanages. I'm sorry for freeing you against your will. I really don't want to see you hurt. But you cannot be with me in orphanage." Draco pleaded.

"None of that, young man. You can stay here as long as you wish. You may be estranged but you're still family. None of that sad talk. We'll talk about it tomorrow morning. And Dobby you can stay with Chirpy in the kitchen." Dorea Potter interfered.

"Now let's forget all that depressing thoughts. Let's enjoy the festivities and with new enthusiasm, friends, goals and dreams let's welcome the Mother." Henry called out cheerfully. "And Gran, Draco stays in my room."

* * *

Regulus' eyes widened immediately. His face grew paler than before and even though he put on an angry front Harry could easily see fear behind it.

"Are you fuck shitting me?" He shouted. "I will be killed within five minutes in his presence provided that it takes that long to enter into my mind. And he will kill me first and then come after you."

"Do you think that I haven't considered that?" He spoke ignoring Scorpius' warnings that there's only twenty minutes to evacuate the place. "Not to toot my own horn but I am the best Runes Master in entire world. I can create a rune which locks away each and every one of your dark secrets. It'll take maximum of two hours for me to do so. If you feel sceptical, you can approach one of your old friends, Severus Snape. He married a Muggleborn witch and was actually a spy for Dumbledore. And if it didn't work I'll help you to obliviate him."

"I will spend the rest of my life rotting here than to follow your words kid. At least here I'm safe in my Animagus form. Your plan is too risky. I gave you the information you asked for so fucking leave me alone."

When he about to protest further, Harry simply pulled the hand which has Death Mark and showed it to him. It has been darkened slightly and what was once a faded scar now looked clearly like the mark.

"Listen here fucker." Harry growled. "See the darkening of your fucking mark. This means that kin-slayer is regaining his strength day by day. I give a max of 3 years before the bastard regains his entire power. The first thing he's gonna to is to regain his faithful slaves. And he _will_ come to Azkaban and you can figure out the rest, I assume. Or did your brain rotted during the stay in this hell-hole you seem to love." He spoke scathingly

"And before you can further protest, that these are strong wards and if I am the best runes master why don't I create secure and powerful wards rivalling that of Azkaban, lemme tell you I can do that and even better. But why I don't lemme explain you clearly.

What do you think your Dark Mark is? Some thing to summon you whenever you are required? Something to recognise yourselves as a merry band of fucking Pureblood supremacists?... No, this is a slave brand of House of Guant. He branded you and each and everyone of the Death Eaters as his personal slaves. Do you know the other purpose of slave brand, you dimwit? It is to locate the slaves who escaped their masters and bring them back by force for punishment. In your case to your execution chamber.

Even under Fidelius Charm he might not know where you are exactly but he'll know that you are nearby. He will keep his slaves around the place and you'll have to be confined by the prison of your own making. You can run to the ends of earth or hide behind strongest wards and Fidelius Charms, he will find you. The rest I will leave it to your own imagination."

Regulus lost all traces of bravado at those words. He looked truly terrified at those words. Harry smiled inwardly.

"And by joining at his side, he will favour you. Help him in everything he orders because if you have to know, to kill him he has to have a body. In the wraith form, he's weakened but untouchable as he is less than spirit and more than human. Exorcism won't work, killing curses are useless as he's neither human nor a spirit. Even if we destroy all Horcruxes he will return.

So you are going as a double agent. When the time's right, you can kill his pet snake. It is one of the Horcruxes he created. And if you doubt my work I myself is using it. How on earth did you think I escaped the notice of Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and few other powerful Leglimens? Bloody hell I live with Severus Snape."

Regulus nodded slowly, as he considered Harry's words. "If you can do that, and help me destroy that locket, I will be in your debt. Though… I'd appreciate it if you could unpetrify me first."

Harry nodded and with a wave of his wand, unfroze the rest of Regulus body, which fell to the ground in a heap. "Now… to get you out of here." Harry sealed him in stasis seal. He then with magic wrote several threatening messages on wall. After that he made his way out under Invisibility Cloak by Wall Walking technique. He reached the shore where his newest companion was waiting eagerly for his arrival.

The ride took less than five minutes and they narrowly missed the time much to Scorpius'relief. Well he's relieved till he saw the ten foot Horned Serpent along with his friend and fainted..

Harry then used several seals to shrink the serpent to small size and let it curl around his body.

Harry drive the car to forest and then unsealed Regulus and woke up Scorpius.

Regulus was frowning as he looked up at Draco's form, his eyes suspicious, though he couldn't see Scorpius' face clearly. "Malfoy?! Lucius Malfoy? You said you were an enemy of the Dark Lord! Malfoy's practically has the title of 'chief bootlicker' for Voldemort!"

Scorpius shook his head, and after a gesture from Harry he revealed his face. "Not Lucius. That's my father. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And we don't serve the Dark Lord."

Regulus scowled as he looked up at Scorpius' revealed face, once more surprised at the youth, "How can I trust you? Even if your lackey got me out of Azkaban?"

Scorpius coughed and looked surprised at the lackey comment but it was Harry who replied as he stood up. "Well, like I said, we could have just killed you instead of getting you out. But if it will make you feel better…" Harry held his wand out, "I swear on my magic my goal is to kill Voldemort once and for all."

There were a small surge of light that gathered around Harry. Then he cast a quick charm above their heads to keep the drizzle of rain that had just began to come down off of them.

Regulus looked mollified by Harry's use of the oath, as he stopped cringing away from the two of them.

Scorpius murmured to himself, "And he's not my lackey."

"Anyway, down to business," Harry coughed. "First thing is first. Regulus, can you please call Kreacher here?"

Regulus nodded after a moment's hesitation and another glance at Malfoy. Harry could still see there was some distrust there, but for better or worse, he was now committed to this path. "Kreacher?"

There was a few seconds pause and then with a small snap the familiar elderly curmudgeon of an elf appeared, a puzzled expression on his face until his eyes fell on Regulus and his eyes morphed into surprise "Master Regulus?!"

Instantly, Kreacher moved forward to grip the ragged and threadbare cloth covering Regulus' shoulder, as if confirming it was really him. "Master! Master! You've summoned Kreacher!"

Harry was happy to see that, however jaded Regulus was, he leaned forward and hugged the filthy old Elf who was literally bouncing on his toes. "It's good to see you, Kreacher."

Kreacher returned the hug still bouncing with excitement. "Kreacher was so worried for Master Regulus! Beings locked inside nasty prison! Kreacher could not even bring Master food! Master is free? Master is… okay?" Kreacher suddenly looked at both Harry and Draco suspiciously as if they might attack Regulus at any moment.

Regulus shook his head, drawing Kreacher's attention back to him. "I am out of prison, they helped me. Do you still have the necklace? Is it secret? Is it safe?" Regulus' voice took on a note of concern and urgency.

The house elf nodded enthusiastically, of course that meant his entire body bobbed up and down with the movement. "Yes, Yes. Kreacher has done as Master Regulus asks! Kreacher protected it from everyone. Kreacher not talk to anyone about it. The 'Mistake' never asks for Kreacher at all."

"The 'Mistake'?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking.

Regulus looked half amused, and half abashed, "That's what my mother referred to my older brother as after he was sorted into Gryffindor. Kreacher took a liking to the name."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Based on what I know of your mother, I am unsurprised. Though I'm certain Kreacher would have stopped using it if you asked him to."

Regulus shrugged with an innocent expression, "Keeps slipping my mind." He replied blandly, though the effect was lost somewhat as he swayed slightly with exhaustion.

Harry smirked and shook his head. Sirius had never told Harry much about his brother, beyond a similarity in looks, which Harry could see Sirius had massively underplayed. He had mentioned that Regulus adhered to his family's belief in blood purity and traditions, and been a follower of Voldemort. He had never mentioned his brother having an animagus form, nor a sense of humor that was eerily similar.

Harry wondered if that was an effect of Azkaban, or if Sirius just wanted to distance himself from anything related to his family. Harry shook his head of those thoughts and then cleared his throat with a glance at Kreacher.

Regulus took his cue and nodded slightly. "Kreacher, please bring the locket here. My friend here is going to destroy it along with other things like it for me."

Before he popped away, Kreacher gave an inscrutable glance at Harry, then he vanished silently with a snap of his fingers. Seconds later, the Elf returned, with the all too familiar heavy gold locket with a serpentine S done in emeralds.

Harry waved a wand over it, tossing a quick diagnostic spell at the locket, though he could practically feel it's darkness without touching it. When the locket gleamed black for a moment Harry knew it was the right one. He held out his hand, though Kreacher didn't drop it in right away, instead looking to Regulus.

Regulus spoke quietly, "Please give it to him, Kreacher. He'll take care of it."

Kreacher handed the Horcrux to Harry, and Harry felt a shiver go up his spine. He could immediately feel the presence of the vile thing bound to the ancient piece of jewelry. He was far more sensitive to magic now, something that had come as he aged, and it wasn't difficult at all to sense something as putrid as this.

Harry nodded to himself and then conjured a small box to drop the locket into, snapping it shut and then sealing it with a spell.

Regulus watched the process with a bit of wariness in his expression. "What are you doing with it?"

Harry glanced down at the box in his hand. "I'm going to hide this in a secure location."

"Why not destroy it now?" Regulus asked with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Harry shook his head, "Part of the Voldemort's soul is in these items. If they are destroyed any one of the destructions could alert the him that his failsafes are being destroyed. I don't want to tip my hand sooner than I have to. The faster he knows, the faster he can react to what I'm doing."

"The other item you mentioned… you know it's secure?" Regulus asked.

Harry nodded, "Remember the supposed curse on Defence against Dark Arts position? The inability to keep teacher for Defence for more than one year?" When Regulus nodded he continued. "It's because of the Horcrux he had hidden in Hogwarts. And when school starts I will get my hands on it. Need your insane cousin Bellatrix Lestrange to get other one. It's currently lying in her vault."

Regulus nodded reluctantly and took a deep breath, somewhat shakily "What noww?" his words dragging out a little bit, as he blinked a bit struggling to stay conscious.

Harry frowned and gave Regulus an appraising once-over. "Now we get you to a safe place."

After returning the car to the company, Harry unsealed two broomsticks he stole from his grandpa's garage. He then destroyed the parchment by burning it along with his bodysuit. Then they started flying under invisibility spells and Harry has to fire stinging hexes at Scorpius to keep him awake.

After four hours of continuous flying, they reached Chudleigh. Thankfully the Caterwauling Charm is not placed because of the party, so they stealthily reached their room. Their clones opened the door and Harry touched the seal on Draco's neck . The seal dispelled immediately. Both of them touched their clones and they merged into them immediately.

"Bloody hell Scorpius. Have you ever heard of the word subtlety." At his clueless face, Harry created a shadow clone and ordered him to bring the family pensive. When the clone returned, Harry withdrew a silvery thread from his forehead containing clone Henry's perceptive, and then carefully deposited it in the basin.

With a slight frown, Scorpius entered the basin. When he emerged, he had a pleasant smile at which Harry scowled.

"Good riddance." He shouted. "I am out of that family and Dobby is free. So why are you so irritated?" He asked innocently.

"Can't deny it under any circumstances. Though it will be the last time I ask Death to create a body. If I have used normal Shadow clone it would be destroyed. Lost a favour out of four but yes seeing Dobby free and happy is worth it."

* * *

 _ **Ten hours prior in Death's dimension.**_

"Ok then Scorpius, We have a job to do. I need your help to break into Azkaban and break out two prisoners. One of them is Bellatrix Lestrange and the other is Regulus Black. Both of them have a Horcrux each which we need to destroy." Saying this he explained the entire plan, why and where his assistance is required etc.

"Breaking in and out of Azkaban. It seems impossible, Harry. And isn't Bellatrix Lestrange mother of that bitch? So why don't we try other way to take out the Horcrux." He asked calmly.

"The other way is to break into Gringotts and it may be possible but I don't want to anger goblins again. In your time they confiscated the gold in both Blacks and Potter vaults for breaking into that place. I'm rich because all goblins are dead in my time. Stealing even a single coin will put a mark on your soul and it'll be bitch to remove it. That's the reason why no one steals from goblins. If you want an example of what poverty you might land, just remember Albus' hand me downs."

"But you can remove it. Can't you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes I can do it but it might damage my soul entirely. I deeply researched the soul magic even more than Voldemort himself. The goblin mark will become part of your soul. Unless I tear apart my own soul, it's impossible to remove it."

"Ok then breaking in and out of Azkaban it is." He spoke with a false cheer.

"But how on earth are you going to manage our families. Will they not notice our absence?" He asked.

"Simple I am going to leave Shadow clones henged into you and I and leave this place."

"Are you daft?" Scorpius shouted.

"Well it's a good plan isn't it?" Harry asked defensively.

"You said due to influx of magic, your clones will be destroyed near Azkaban. If that's the case doesn't the clones left here too be destroyed?" He questioned.

"You are... right. I didn't think of it." Harry thought irritated. "So how are we going to do it?"

Scorpius sighed at his words. "Harry we have Death himself to help us, don't we? Some times use that mind outside battle too."

"Bullocks almost forgot about that." He said cheerfully. "So Seniori can you help us?" He requested.

.

.

.

.

.

"No." Was the simple and cold answer of Death.

"Why the hell not." Harry shouted. "I mean you might at least know how to solve this didn't you?" He pleaded.

"I never said that I don't know Harry. I said that I won't help."

Harry gritted his teeth at those words and before he could speak, Death continued.

"I am forbidden to interfere in human matters under any circumstances, Harry. All I did till now for you is necessary for my survival, so I was let scot free. Even then it was stretching it. However you do remember that you two have four favours from me. Unless you chose to invoke it, I am bound."

"What about my favour?" Scorpius shouted.

"Three favours for Harry and one favour for you." At these words, Scorpius eyes brightened and was about to speak when Harry used a paralysis charm on his entire body.

"You are not allowed to request Rose Granger Weasley to this time, idiot." Harry shouted.

As he's currently paralyzed, Harry used Leglimency to read his thoughts. 'Who the fuck are you to order me what to do and what not to do? Rose Granger Weasley is love of my life and I will do anything to be with her. For her I reversed time once. I will bring her back whatever it takes?' He growled sharing his thoughts.

"Really Scorpius for fucking school boy crush, you are willing to throw your favour of Death himself?" Harry growled.

'Like I said I am willing to do anything even give up my life to be with her. And it's my fucking favour I will spend it however I like' Scorpius replied.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? There are lives, millions of lives at stake and you wanted your pathetic crush back? What the fuck did you see in that girl. She treated you like dirt and never gave you time of her day until you saved the world along with your friend and counterpart. She hated you with every fiber of her being and yet you chased after her. And yes she's beautiful, but bastard lives as I said are at stake."

'I will revive her as I said. Nothing you say will change my mind.'

Pinching his nose, Harry sighed in irritation. Understanding that if he goes in this way Harry decided to bluntly state the facts.

"Alright kid, I'm not gonna come between you and your happily ever after. So lemme tell you your happily ever after. If you wish Rose Granger Weasley back, whose body is she going to inhibit?" Harry asked patiently.

This stopped Scorpius' fantasies. Reality hit him like a truck and he replied calmly. 'Hermione Granger.'

"Good. So the soul of Hermione Granger will be destroyed just because you want your lover back. If Rose is anything like her mother who erased her parents' memories of her so that they will be safe, she will never forgive you for killing her mother. And she will loathe you for her entire life before committing suicide.

Why suicide you ask? You are tearing her from her friends, family and her everything just for your FUCKING FANTASY. WHY THE FUCK DID SENIORI LET YOU ENTER BODY OF DRACO MALFOY, HUH? BECAUSE HE'S ALREADY FUCKING DEAD. IF YOU DESTROY HERMIONE'S SOUL, SHE WON'T HAVE AFTERLIFE AND WHOSE FUCKING FAULT WILL BE THAT. NOT JUST YOU BUT ALSO ROSE GRANGER'S. HER SOUL WILL BE SPLIT NOT BY MURDER SO SHE WILL SPIRAL INTO MADNESS TAKING HER FUCKING LIFE. EVEN IF SHE DIDN'T FEEL IT, THE PART SHE EXPERIENCED IN LIMBO WILL CALL HER LIKE A SIREN TO COME BACK. IT'S ONLY REASON WHY IUNIOR DIDN'T LET YOU GO TO LIMBO BEFORE PULLING YOUR SELFISH SOUL OUT OF YOUR BODY. SO GO AHEAD AND BECOME A COLD HEARTED MURDERER OF BOTH HERMIONE AND ROSE. IF THAT HAPPENS, TRUST ME YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOUR ASHES ARE FOUND. AND YOUR SOUL BE THE SAME AS VOLDEMORT' S, TRAPPED BETWEEN LIMBO UNABLE TO MOVE ON OR HAUNT THE WORLD BECAUSE IT'LL BE TORN APART. IF YOU ARE WILLING TO EXPERIENCE THAT FATE. PLEASE BE MY FUCKING GUEST."

Scorpius' spine chilled at the implications of Harry's words. "Look here Scorpius, do you think that I don't want to see my friends once more." Harry said calmly. "To joke around, to fight over silly issues, to experience the warmth I have lost and love I shared with them. I spent many years grieving their deaths and what not. And the people in this dimension are just strangers with familiar faces. But one thing I know is that I will meet friends of my time after my Death and enjoy with them all the eternity along with people of this dimension. If I for few months of foolishness, bring them back I will loose eternity with them. Please Scorpius, just for once listen to this person who lost almost everything imaginable because he's too powerless to do anything."

Scorpius looked down at the ground unseeing as tears fell down from his face. Harry lifted the paralysis charm and left him to compose himself.

"Alright Seniori, I invoke the first of my three favours.." Before he could say anything Scorpius used a stunner on him.

"The temptation to do what I have in my mind is too great, Harry. So Death I am invoking my one and only favour." Scorpius looked coldly at Harry not bothering about three kunais placed at his throat.

"I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, request Death to teach us the knowledge of how to enter into Azkaban while attending the party at the same time. I know time turners can be used but we want a skill that can be taught to anyone which enables a person to be at two places at once without use of time turner."

Death smiled at the favour and gave them a scroll. "This is other variant of Shadow clone. Instead of dividing your magic it divides your cells based on magical capacity. You cannot perform it now but Harry have enough magic to create thirty of them. This will cause your entire body to cellular level to split into two. Your cells will be halved and so. If the clone is killed the cells will not return back to the body and you will be in forced coma for months. So use it carefully."

After using _ennervate_ Harry woke up. Within few seconds he's pinned to tree and for the first time in his life he saw those eyes filled with hate.

"What the fuck did you do? Did you wish the girl back? Even after explaining everything, did you wish her back?" Harry growled.

"He didn't wish for the life of his lover back, Harry." A red-headed beautiful woman spoke softly. "He asked Death for a wish to teach a technique that helps you reach your goals."

Harry's grip loosened at her words and looked at Scorpius in shock. He simply gave the scroll given to him by Death and murmured a silent 'I'm sorry.' to him

Harry hugged him tightly while he cried softly. After few minutes he composed himself and spoke.

"I don't trust myself to abuse the favour given to me Harry. Yes you're right I am a selfish person. So instead of wasting your favour I gave mine up willingly for this. I trust you not to abuse the power given to you."

So after creating a clone, Harry drew a seal on Scorpius neck and pumped as much magic he can into his body. The clone came along with replica of seal, Harry drew and Death commented that as the magic is not his, when the seal's released, Henry will get the memory. They prepared a Henge seal, memory transfer seal etc and after recovering their magic, they sealed the clones into statis seals.

In middle of the celebrations, they saw Carrows and Nott leaving the hall together. After excusing themselves to go to bathroom, Harry unsealed their other halves, and under invisibility spells, he knocked out both of them. Using Henge seals they transformed into them and the rest is history.

Present time.

"Yeah it's one hell of an adventure." Scorpius commented. "So I'm not a Malfoy any longer huh? Don't know how to feel about it."

"Maa don't worry too much. You'll be just poor I guess. Oh who am I kidding, welcome to hell." Scorpius just threw his pillow at him for that comment.

"Ah we almost forgot." Harry said unsealing both Regulus who's conscious and Bellatrix who's unconscious.

"Welcome to Potter's Manor, Regulus. Can you please call Kreacher?" He requested. He nodded and called that demented elf.

When Kreacher arrived in the Manor, Regulus' first order to elf was to stay silent. Harry then gave Regulus set of instructions which he has to do.

"Ok Kreacher I need to modify your memories so that you will not remember them. Is that okay with you?" When the elf nodded enthusiastically, Regulus changed its memories using rune provided by him and Harry subtly cast an illusion making it seem they are in forest and changed their faces. He then told Scorpius to sleep and left the place with Kreacher.

Harry from his old world remembered an abandoned army bunker on the outskirts of England. He fortified the place with several wards and under Fidelius Charm. The place was untraceable even by the Ministry, so Kreacher was ordered by Regulus to take them to that place.

When they reached it. Harry spoke the secret behind Fidelius Charm and it appeared infront of them. They placed Bellatrix in a room which was filled with silencing and anti tracking wards.

"Kreacher, that woman is Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Bellatrix Black, a daughter of House Black. She has been in Azkaban. You are to care for her, but she cannot command you to do anything. If she asks for food, bring it. If she asks for drink, bring either water or butterbeer, nothing stronger. Use only the special plates, cups, and silverware in the kitchen. Convey to me any requests she may have. Do not bring her anything else without my permission. If she wants something to read, point her to my books." He indicated the stack of books on an end table. "She is confined to this room. You are to prevent her from leaving should she attempt to so without my express permission. If she tries to use magic, tell her to stop or you will put magic suppressing cuffs on her.

Do not communicate knowledge of her to anyone without my express permission. You are not to convey to anyone that you know anything about Bellatrix except that you believe she is in Azkaban. If someone asks, you haven't seen her, you haven't heard from her, you don't expect to hear from or see her. The last you heard, a decade ago, she was in Azkaban. As far as you know, she still is there. If someone asks you to take her a message, say house-elves cannot enter Azkaban. If someone tells you she is dead, acknowledge their statement, and then refer to her in the past tense only. Do you understand? Her presence here is a House Black secret, do not divulge it to anyone even to Sirius without my permission.

Warn her that attempts to discern either of those on her part will result in you not speaking with her entirely. You are not to discuss anything that has happened since she was incarcerated. You are not to tell her you are the House Black house-elf. No news about the family, nothing. Whether she stays free of Azkaban depends on her cooperation.

As for me Kreacher, do not divulge anything about the locket. You are free to tell anything about me. But if they asked why I escaped Azkaban, tell them I am rejoining The Dark Lord. Leave for now my old friend I may not be able to get in contact with you anytime soon but I will return back. Take care of Bellatrix and only he can visit her." Regulus said gustuering towards Harry. "Now take us back to where you bought us from and return here to look after her."

After they reached home, Harry placed a confundus charm on the elf and managed to throw him through the Floo to Number Thirteen Grimmauld Place. Two minutes later Harry's alerted that Kreacher is now near Bellatrix.

"Ok now Regulus, you too are to be placed in that bunker. Try not to be seen by Kreacher. But I'm sorry to keep you away from Kreacher. I myself will arrive once in three days and give you supplies. The reason is that Kreacher can be ordered by Sirius to tell your whereabouts and he's Lord Black. So I'm sorry. And I know I'm asking too much from you and you don't trust me. So here it is.

I, Henry James Potter swear on my magic to provide Regulus Arcturus Black tools necessary for his survival against Tom Marvolo Riddle and try to keep him alive under any circumstances. So mote it be."

After telling the secret behind Fidelius Charm and location of the place, Harry sent Regulus with enough food for a week. He then returned back to his room and slept soundly.

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. I thank every reader who favourited and followed this fic. And special thanks to the reviewers.**_

 _ **I sincerely thank Kevinbeck518, Sniper0Sniping, jsteel, klk , Phoenixs1518 , Lazymanjones96, Cenright and Crazily Insane One for their reviews.**_

 _ **I am still trying to find a beta and my phone broke down causing loss of two chapters which I have to write up from the scratch. I hope to find a good beta to clean up this fanfic. So if anyone's interested please PM me.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely**_

 _ **~ SalamanderNatsu.**_


End file.
